Mon ange
by Miliune
Summary: Harry a des ailes et essaie de ne pas s'inquiéter. Draco voit des ailes et commence à s'inquiéter. Mais c'est peut-être sa chance de pouvoir s'approcher de lui. C'est peut-être leurs chances de se sauver. HP/DM ! rating M parce que des bisous et plus si affinité m'voyez.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.k. rowling obviously.

C'est un **Drarry** , classé **M** parce que **relation homosexuelle** carrément physique m'voyez…genre du **sexe**.

Homophobe passez votre chemin siouplais. Pour les autres kiffez bien votre vie !

Cette fic est terminée, mais je vais poster bizarrement, ne m'en voulez pas :o.

Je pense qu'il y a une dizaine de chapitre.

* * *

OOOoOOoOOO

\- Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!

Le visage stupéfait d'Harry Potter était fixé sur le miroir, sa tête tournée observant son propre dos. De nouveau il ouvrit la bouche abasourdit :

\- Bordel c'est quoi ce truc !?

Le Gryffondor appuya encore plus sa tête contre son épaule. Il distinguait sur son dos quelque chose qui sortait carrément de l'ordinaire, et qui le faisait, il fallait bien qui l'avoue, complètement flippé. Sur ses omoplates deux fentes s'étaient formées légèrement en diagonale. Il avait déjà remarqué des jours auparavant les deux petites griffures dont un peu de sang avait coulé, mais il s'était bêtement dit qu'il avait dut se blesser durant le grand combat contre Voldemort…

Mais ça faisait à présent bien 6 mois. Les cours avait repris tant bien que mal et comme son dos ne le faisait pas souffrir il n'y avait plus vraiment porté attention. Seulement, ce soir en se douchant et se frottant le dos il avait sentit quelque chose de différent. Non seulement les fentes étaient plus grandes mais quelque chose semblait en sortir, c'était dur et un peu bombé et lisse aussi, comme si…

« Comme si les os de mon dos sont en train de sortir. »

Harry était pétrifié. Il respira un bon coup et essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait. On lui avait peut-être jeté un sort étrange, ou peut-être qu'on avait versé quelque chose dans sa boisson pour lui faire du mal ou peut-être…En vrai il n'en savait rien tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la panique courait sur le fil de ses pensées. Et intérieurement il se demanda si sa vie continuerait à être parsemée de problème. Alors lentement, il s'essuya et appuya la serviette sur ses deux nouvelles partie, mais rien aucune douleur juste une sensation de frottement, il se sentait nauséeux rien qu'à l'idée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son corps.

\- Harry ça va faire une demie heure que t'es dans la salle de bain, tu deviens une statue ou quoi !?

Harry hoqueta, c'était la voix de Ron, il entoura sa serviette autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte.

\- Ron tu peux faire un truc pour moi.

Le rouquin l'observa avec étonnement, il fit un mouvement de tête qui disait « ce que tu veux mon pote. » Harry le fit entrer dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

\- Regarde dans mon dos et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Ron détailla le dos d'Harry dans toute sa longueur puis soupira, ce qui fit hérisser les poils du sauveur.

\- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a, t'as vu un truc !?

\- Harry on sait que t'es joliment musclé pas la peine de t'en vanter.

\- Quoi ?! Ron mais non écoute…

\- Ton dos est parfaitement normal et tu es toujours aussi parfait alors habille toi vite parce que j'ai faim.

Sur ces mots Ron sortit de la salle de bain en grognant laissant un Harry choqué. Le brun regarda une nouvelle fois dans son dos et eut l'impression que les deux bosses étaient devenus un peu plus grosse. Il ferma les yeux et sortit de la salle de bain en quatrième vitesse.

Les yeux fixés sur son assiette Harry énuméra les gens qui pourraient le croire. Ron ne lui aurait jamais mentit non, si il y avait eu un truc aussi improbable sur son dos, sa mâchoire ce serait ouverte, il aurait appelé Hermione au secours. Mais Ron n'avait même pas réagit. Alors il y avait deux explications possibles : soit il avait des hallucinations, soit personne ne pouvait voir que son corps partait en Freestyle. Dans les deux cas toute cette histoire était flippante. Puis il se souvint de la fois ou il avait perdu les os de son bras et se dit que si ce qu'il lui poussait dans le dos était vraiment des os et bien il les ferait disparaître.

Il se mit à sourire en se disant que son idée était bonne, mais en fait il était totalement hystérique. Et si ça lui faisait mal, si il perdait tous les os de son dos, si ce n'était pas des os et qu'il finissait sans os tout court avec juste ses organes pendouillant mollement dans sa chair flasque. De nouveau il eut un haut le cœur en imaginant son corps réduit à une sorte de bouillie informe juste parce qu'il avait essayé de se soigner tout seul. Il poussa son assiette sur le coté et ferma les yeux tentant de calmer son estomac.

« Peut-être que demain ça aura disparut » se dit-il. « Je vais me réveiller et ça aura disparut comme…comme par magie ! »

\- Harry ? Harry tu dors ?!

C'était la voix d'Hermione. Il leva vers elle son regard floue et lui fit un sourire, enfin c'est ce qu'il crut mais vue la grimace que faisait son amie, il avait peut-être fait une autre mimique avec son visage.

\- J'ai un peu mal au cœur, je vais aller me coucher.

\- Tu es sur que ce n'est que ça, tu n'as franchement pas l'air bien.

Maudit soit la perspicacité de miss-je-sais-tout pensa Harry, mais au lieu de soupirer d'ennui il retenta un sourire qui sembla la satisfaire. Il se leva de la table des Gryffondor sous les regards inquiets de ses amis et Harry se demanda si au moins une fois dans sa vie il avait le droit d'être malade sans que cela devienne une affaire d'état. Enfin malade, tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait il mettrait ça sur le compte d'un petit mal de ventre.

« Demain je reprendrais une vie normale. »

OOoOO

C'était pire, quoique pire était un mot faible, c'était plutôt devenu une catastrophe. Ce n'était plus juste des bosses, c'était bien des os, enfin au toucher ça y ressemblait et les bosses formaient deux arcs conte sa peau, creusait au milieu mais recouvert d'une matière duveteuse, douce et noire. Finis la couleur un peu ivoire du début, c'était noir corbeau. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait passé un temps fou à la bibliothèque après le repas un peu houleux qui l'avait renvoyé au lit. Le lendemain les bosses étaient toujours là et ça faisait bien une semaine que son dos était resté en l'état.

Alors il avait cherché « poussé d'os externe », « croissance anormale » « mes os sortent de mon corps, vais-je mourir docteur ? ». Il avait même fait le test des douches communes après un entrainement de quidditch en espérant que quelqu'un fasse la remarque du style « Hey Harry c'est une nouvelle façon de faire du yoga ? » Mais rien ne s'était produit. Personne ne l'avait interpellé, au lieu de ça il avait eu droit à des tapes amicales dans le dos, des coups de serviettes mouillées sur les fesses mais rien concernant un improbable changement physique.

Et maintenant, c'était la veille des vacances de Noel. Ron lui avait demandé si il comptait venir passer ses vacances chez lui, que Ginny serait ravit de pouvoir passer des vacances en bonne et due forme avec son petit ami et Harry s'était pendant un instant demandé de quel petit ami elle parlait, avant de se souvenir que c'était lui.

Il fallait qu'il rompe en fait, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire après avoir couché avec cette peste de Pansy et cette drôle de Serdaigle du nom de Katy Perkins et ce gars Justin machin truc et….Harry secoua la tête depuis quand il se comportait comme un véritable connard? Depuis, et bien depuis que son dos était bizarre, mais il avait tellement était préoccupé par son corps qu'il en avait oublié la rouquine. Et ce qui l'empêchait aussi de rompre était la peur de la colère de Ron. Harry avait longuement réfléchit mais maintenant qu'il voyait l'état de son dos pas question de passer les deux semaines de vacances entière chez Ron. Il fallait avant tout qu'il trouve une solution.

\- Je passerais le 24 et le 25 décembre mais je pense que je resterais chez Sirius le reste du temps Ron, j'ai besoin je crois de faire le point et il faudrait que….

Harry baissa la tête d'un air penaud. Il fallait la jouer fine alors il mit en avant tout ses talents d'acteur et prit le visage le plus meurtris du monde et Ron tomba dans le panneau.

\- Mec sérieux il se passe quoi, je sais que toute l'histoire avec Voldemort et encore récente mais je pensais qu'on tournait la page au moins un peu ?

Harry mit sa main devant ses yeux.

\- C'est pas ça Ron…Je veux dire j'essaie mais je voudrais être un peu seul, mais il y a Ginny et je crois que je ne lui corresponds pas. Je sens qu'elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi Ron et je ne veux pas la blesser, ni te blesser toi et je voudrais faire l'effort mais je crois que je correspondrais à personne…pardonne moi…mais je voudrais rompre avec ta sœur.

Harry étouffa un sanglot, comme pour un patronnus on pense à la chose la plus joyeuse il se devait à présent de penser à la chose la plus triste tel que les remords. C'était bien ça ! Les remords d'être en train de mentir à Ron pour qu'il reste son ami, les remords d'avoir trompé Ginny parce que mine de rien c'est une fille bien, les remords d'avoir perdu Sirius et Dobby et Rogue et Dumbledore et Fred…Par Merlin ça faisait beaucoup de remord et maintenant il pleurait presque pour de bon.

\- Pardon…Ron..snirf.

Le rouquin regardait avec horreur son ami sanglotait et maladroitement le prit dans ses bras.

\- Okay Harry je comprends. Arrête de pleurer d'accord, je parlerais à Ginny je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra. En vrai vous ne vous êtes pas mis en couple au bon moment, t'as du croire que vu les événements qu'on allait devoir subir ça serait le meilleur moyen de lui donner de l'espoir. Je sais que tu tiens à elle et je suis persuadée qu'elle comprendra que tu ne veux pas la blesser. Je m'en occupe alors par pitié cesse de pleurer !

« Bingo » cria le cerveau d'Harry, tandis que son visage baigné de larme se pâmait d'un sourire timide.

\- Merci Ron, t'es vraiment le meilleur des amis, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Et de nouveau une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Tu viendras quand même à Noel ?

\- Evidemment tu sais bien que je ne peux pas passer deux semaines sans te voir.

Ron le gratifia d'un sourire et Harry en fit de même et c'est en rigolant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

En faisant ses valises Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait rater son dernier Noel à Poudlard. Après la chute de Voldemort l'école avait rouvert ses portes en octobre, un peu plus tard qu'une rentrée classique et après réflexion, Harry, Ron, Hermione et à peu prés tout les élèves de dernière année dont l'emploi du temps avait était chamboulé et qui en avait fait la demande avait pu obtenir de reprendre une année pour passer leurs aspic.

Harry avait réfléchi à l'idée de devenir Aurore mais plus le temps passé moins il était sur de vouloir le devenir. En vérité il avait envie d'une vie paisible avec moins de possibilité de mourir à tout moment…encore une fois. Mais il voulait tout de même faire quelque chose d'utile pour les autres, et refaire cette année lui ouvrirait peut-être les yeux sur ce qu'il désirait faire de son avenir. Il poussa un long soupir et prit sa valise pour se diriger vers la zone de transplanage que l'école avait récemment mis en place.

Ron et Hermione étaient partis depuis longtemps et avaient fait promettre à Harry de bien venir à Noel et encore une fois Harry leur avait certifié qu'il serait présent. Quand il sortit le froid mordit immédiatement sa peau et le vent le fit un peu tanguer. La zone de transplanage se trouvait en haut d'une tour du château et bien sur à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves et Harry se posa un peu sur le coté pour mieux entourer son cou de son écharpe quand une voix le tira de ses pensées.

\- Salut Harry !

Le brun tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui lui souriait de manière totalement hypocrite.

\- Bonjour Pansy.

Harry observa la jeune femme emmitouflée dans sa cape. Il se demanda vaguement comment il en était venu à coucher avec la jeune fille. Physiquement elle était agréable à regarder mais son caractère de peste, vicieuse et opportuniste ne parvenait pas à toucher le cœur du Gryffon. Pansy était accompagnée de Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et bien sur du fameux, sublime et arrogant Draco Malfoy. C'était dingue de se rendre compte que le comportement du blond, malgré toutes les affres de sa famille et la mort de son père, n'avait absolument pas changé.

Il continuait à regarder Harry avec haine et dédain de ses yeux implacable et froid, qu'il avait très beau d'ailleurs. Mais Harry chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était que Draco ne lui adressait plus la parole. Plus de pique, plus de mauvaise blague, la dernière chose qu'Harry avait entendue de la bouche de Draco remontait au procès de la mère de ce dernier. Potter avait mit un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que Narcissa Malfoy ne soit pas condamnée car elle avait permis à Harry de mener à bien sa périlleuse mission et il avait obtenue gain de cause. Il en avait aussi profité pour faire réhabilité Draco en indiquant que celui-ci avait était obligé d'obéir aux ordres du mage noir uniquement pour protéger sa famille.

Alors seulement à ce moment là Draco l'avait remercié. Il avait sortit ce mot de la même façon qu'il aurait fait sortir des lézards couvert de pique de sa bouche, avec dégoût, douleur et difficulté. Narcissa elle avait fait preuve de plus d'enthousiasme et Harry s'était contenté de leur dire qu'il payait sa dette parce que tout deux l'avait sauvé à un moment donné. Draco au manoir et Narcissa dans la forêt. Mais pour Lucius il ne fit preuve d'aucune clémence et ne sut jamais ce qu'en pensa le blond.

\- Bonjour Théo, bonjour Blaise, bonjour Draco.

La voix d'Harry était étouffée par son écharpe mais le timide bonjour de Théodore lui parvint sans mal, Blaise se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Harry s'attendit à ce que Draco ne daigne même pas lui répondre. Il eut tord.

\- Bonjour Potter.

\- Tu n'es pas avec le couple fard des Gryfondor ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Pansy, c'est Harry et Ginny le couple fard, murmura Théo.

Pansy explosa de rire sous le regard ahuris de son ami.

\- Potter je savais que tu étais discret sur tes relations mais quand même !

\- Pansy on dirait que tu en parles comme si tu étais dans son lit.

Cette fois-ci c'était Blaise qui avait ouvert la bouche uniquement pour tenter de faire taire la brune mais ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit qu'elle devenait rouge. Il se tourna rapidement vers Harry, qui lui avait carrément enfoncé son visage dans son écharpe. Cette phrase avait était beaucoup trop soudaine pour être démenties et en fait il avait espéré que Pansy s'en charge, mais cette sale vipère voulait sûrement le couvrir de honte.

\- Pansy… ?

\- Potter c'est bon avoue que t'as largué ta rouquine.

Bravo Pansy superbe pirouette et détournement de situation subliment contrôlé, pensa Harry.

\- On a jamais vraiment était en couple en fait.

La voix d'Harry était restée calme, mais dans son crâne une tempête était née et elle le laisserait sûrement mentalement épuisé. Il leva les yeux et cette fois-ci Pansy était vraiment rouge et semblait avoir perdu toute convenance, sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma.

\- Pansy t'as couché avec Potter.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation claire et net. Ces serpentards aussi perspicaces qu'Hermione, Blaise et elle pourrait tellement bien s'entendre en fait. Silence radio de la part de Parkinson, aussi subjugué qu'Harry par ce Sherlock à la peau sombre. Harry ramassa sa valise et pivota pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui n'avait strictement aucun sens, vu qu'il échangeait avec des serpentards. Mais une main attrapa son bras. Il allait se tourner pour dire à Blaise que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais la main qui le tenait n'était pas celle de Zabini, non c'était une main blanche avec des doigts fins et long qui appartenait sûrement à un mec fin et grand.

\- Potter on ne laisse pas une dame dans la mouise.

Harry observa la main, puis Draco, de nouveau la main, puis il se tourna vers Pansy.

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

Pansy le regarda interloquée, elle avait définitivement perdue sa voix ou alors elle s'était totalement perdue elle-même. Harry claqua des doigts et elle sembla redescendre sur terre. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Draco et détacha ses doigts du bras d'Harry.

\- On s'est bien amusé Potter, tu es doué de tes mains c'est sur…Si l'envie te reprend tu sais ou me trouver.

Elle lui adressa un sourire complice et Harry sembla sur le point de changer d'avis sur elle, il se rappela alors qu'elle avait voulue le vendre à Voldemort ce qui lui permit de revenir à de meilleur sentiment.

\- On s'est bien amusé oui…Passez de bonne vacance.

Et sans attendre de réponse il transplana. Une fois chez lui la première chose qu'il fit fut de s'endormir sur le canapé. Kréature malgré toute la mésestime qu'il avait pour Harry posa une couverture sur son maitre et entreprie de ranger ses affaires.

* * *

OOoOO

\- T'as couché avec Harry Potter !?

Blaise Zabini faisait les cents pas dans son salon et ne décolérait pas. Autour de lui Théodore était assis devant la cheminée et observait le feu tandis que Pansy et Draco était assis dans l'immense canapé en face du foyer chacun d'eux au bout du mobilier. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Abrège Blaise, sérieusement qu'est ce que ça peut te faire…

\- Ce que ça me fait !? Merde Pansy c'est notre putain d'ennemi, c'est un sale Gryffondor qui n'a absolument rien pour lui si ce n'est la gloire d'avoir tué un pathétique zombie !

\- Notre ennemi ? Non mais tu t'entends, il reste une année on ne va pas passer notre vie à se bouffer le nez juste parce que t'as la haine que sa maison gagne à chaque fin d'année. Et en plus Harry est plutôt beau garçon.

Blaise s'étouffa presque en l'entendant parler. Pansy s'était de nouveau plonger dans son livre, elle n'avait pas l'intention de céder du terrain à Blaise. Même si ça lui en coûtait de l'avouer elle avait réellement apprécié passer du bon temps avec Harry. Il s'était vu 3 fois, trois fois ou elle avait pris son pied avec un plaisir fou. Elle se souvenait avec un petit pincement au cœur que leur première fois avait seulement servit d'exutoire. Il sortait de la guerre et Harry était venu lui dire que son attitude lâche avait était grotesque, elle lui avait répondu que perdre sa vie à cause de lui était le premier de ses soucis, puis Harry avait crié et elle avait fait pareil, leur visage s'était rapproché et leurs cris avait finis par s'éteindre quand leur lèvres s'étaient rencontrée.

Ils avaient fait l'amour, ou plutôt ils avaient baisé en s'insultant de tous les noms. Au dernière nouvelle Harry était censé être en couple avec Ginny, selon les dires, mais ils étaient rarement ensemble et Harry la prenait sans montrer une once d'inquiétude ou de remord. Pansy se dit alors vaguement qu'il voulait peut-être se faire pincer, mais jamais elle ne pipa mot. Elle apprit aussi qu'entre leur première et deuxième fois Harry avait jeté son dévolu sur une élève de serdaigle, mais ça elle l'avait su uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait espionné intensément. Et elle était persuadée d'être la seule à savoir. La troisième fois en revanche ils en étaient venu à un peu discuté et elle lui avait demandé sans détour si il se tapait d'autre personne, le brun lui répondit avec tellement de franchise qu'elle s'était sentit déboussoler.

Il lui apprit qu'en plus de la serdaigle, il y avait eu un mec de poufsouffle et un autre mec de serdaigle dont il ne se souvenait plus vraiment du nom parce qu'ils avaient fait ça plutôt rapidement pendant une heure de colle. Alors quand Pansy après une intense investigation apprit qu'Harry avait vraiment quitté Weasley, elle se sentit poussée des ailes, d'où son coup de sang idiot quelques heures plus tôt. C'était inutile de mentir à présent et elle était quasi certaine que ça devait être le cadet des soucis d'Harry. Si il n'avait pas démenti c'est qu'il était prêt à se prendre la haine des Serpentard sur le coin de la bouche, mais Pansy ne voulait pas non plus envenimait la situation si elle voulait garder l'espoir qu'Harry la remette dans son lit. Rien que d'y penser elle se sentait toute chose.

\- Pansy à raison Blaise, si on pouvait passer cette dernière année comme des élèves normaux, en plus les Gryffondor sont devenus moins haineux envers nous, ça serait vraiment chouette qu'on puisse être pote.

\- Oh non pas toi Théo…gémit Blaise.

Mais Théodore Nott se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans regarder Blaise. En vrai le brun s'était amourachée d'une élève au couleur or et rouge et si il voulait vivre son amour au grand jour il avait tout intérêt à entretenir de bon rapport avec eux.

\- Et puis c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau, Harry.

\- Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom ! Pitié Draco dit moi que t'es de mon coté je t'en supplie.

Et effectivement Blaise regardait Draco avec des yeux suppliant.

En fait Draco Malfoy était à mille lieu des préoccupations de Blaise, parce qu'il était encore en train de digéré l'incroyable nouvelle de la possible relation sexuelle entre Pansy et Harry. La seule chose pour laquelle il avait envie d'ouvrir la bouche, c'était pour demander à Pansy à quel point Harry était doué, si il embrassait bien, si il était bien monté, si ça le dérangerais de tenter quelque chose avec un mec. Tels étaient les pensées peu cohérente de Draco.

Parce qu'il était inutile qu'il se mente d'avantage. Peut-être que beaucoup de chose définissait Draco comme un garçon qui prenait toujours les mauvaises décisions, mais selon lui il était plutôt celui qui prenait les décisions les plus difficiles. En son âme et conscience il avait accepté de jouer le mauvais rôle mais il savait pertinemment que c'était par amour, alors peu importe qu'il passe pour le méchant du moment qu'il puisse sauver celle qui lui était cher. Alors quand Harry avait prit sa défense et celle de sa mère, qu'il avait cerné l'attitude de Draco, avait tenté d'expliquer que si il avait été à sa place il aurait probablement fait pareil, qu'en fin de compte c'était tout comme. Draco était la main de Voldemort contre sa volonté et Harry celle de Dumbledore par la force des choses.

Que Draco ne méritait pas qu'on le juge, ni qu'on ai pitié mais plutôt qu'on comprenne son geste. Les mots de Potter avaient alors résonné en lui comme une libération, tant pis si le reste du monde sorcier le prendrait pour un paria il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui avait compris. Le seul bémol c'était que ça devait être Harry Potter. En d'autre temps il n'aurait absolument pas voulut de la clémence de Potter, il l'aurait sûrement envoyé chier mais Harry avait aussi prit soin de protéger sa mère alors Draco tenta de reconsidérer la chose et quand il prit sur lui pour le remercier et entendre de la part du balafré qu'il avait payé sa dette, le cœur de Draco s'était fait plus léger. Pas de pitié, pas de compassion, mais pas d'acharnement non plus juste une façon de faire, totalement impartiale.

D'accord Harry avait semble-t-il cette fâcheuse tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde, mais ce qui persuada Draco qu'il avait était d'une total franchise fut quand vint le jugement de Lucius ou il témoigna contre lui. Draco aurait pu le prendre extrêmement mal mais finalement c'était un juste retour des choses, contrairement à Draco, Lucius avait choisie. Sa mère non plus n'en voulut pas à Harry, elle était parfaitement conscience que lorsqu'on choisit le mauvais camp on est forcément perdant. Certes elle avait eu le cœur brisé de perdre son mari mais elle était en vie, libre et son fils pourrait peut-être mieux sans sortir que son père et elle se sentait clairement chanceuse. Draco aussi d'ailleurs et le fait que Harry ne fanfaronne pas ou n'ébruite pas le fait qu'il était venu au secours des Malfoy le soulagea énormément. Après ça il se mit à regarder le brun vraiment différemment. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait déjà passé 7 années à observer Potter et qu'il aurait pu dessiner son visage les yeux fermé, non à présent il essayait de trouver quelque chose pour attirer son attention. Il avait déjà eu quelque doute concernant le fait que Pansy s'était empressé de se jeter sur Harry, mais plutôt mourir que de lui demander comment elle avait fait.

En vérité, ce qu'espérait Draco c'était trouver une ouverture pour engager la conversation avec Potter. Il voulait juste réparer certaine chose. Mais c'était un échec, il craignait qu'en se montrant trop familier d'un coup Harry se moque de lui ou pire se mette à le suspecter de quelque chose. Donc il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de rester égal à lui-même tout en restant courtois c'est-à-dire en cessant d'être insultant. C'était pour cela qu'il était en train de remercier intérieurement Pansy d'avoir était incapable de tenir sa langue, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il remercier le ciel d'avoir fait en sorte qu'Harry se retrouve de nouveau libre comme l'air.

\- C'est vrai que Potter est beau…

Et c'est de cette manière que Draco acheva Blaise.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 Je rappelle que c'est un **Drarry** classé **M** :o.

* * *

OooO

Bien loin des préoccupations existentielles des Serpentards, Harry était en train de devenir cinglé. C'était clairement le mot il le savait, il était fou allié. Bon pour finir à St mangouste enfermé dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il allait finir la bave au coin des lèvres, ou s'étouffant dans son propre vomit, parce que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était juste impossible.

-Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…

Étaient les seuls mots qu'il se sentait capable de dire. Il était à présent nu dans sa salle de bain, en fait ça faisait bien deux jours qu'il était nu. Dés qu'il était rentré et après avoir dormit une journée entière il s'était réveillé le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait vidé le contenu de son estomac et aurait sûrement finit par lâcher ses tripes et ses boyaux si il ne s'était pas forcé à arrêter de vomir, pour ensuite se rendormir une journée et une nuit de plus et trouvé à son réveil ce qui le mettait dans tout ses états. Il était donc nu, et ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux était juste une aberration.

Enfin c'était que ça lui arrive à lui l'aberration, en d'autre circonstance il aurait trouvé ça beau, mais voilà ça tombait sur lui et après ça impossible d'avoir une vie normale. Harry se stoppa devant sa glace, il n'avait même plus besoin de tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'était devenu les renflements dans son dos parce que maintenant c'était clairement visible.

\- Des ailes…c'est des putains d'ailes….Merlin oh merlin pourquoi ?

Harry gémissait piteusement en étudiant ses nouveaux membres. Deux ailes repliées décoraient son dos. Elles étaient noires et les longues plumes brillaient quelques fois d'un reflet blanc. Harry restait stoïque face à son reflet ce qui était une prouesse en soi, la première journée il avait hurlé, longtemps. A présent il resté pantois devant son image. Finalement il se décida à faire quelque chose, il prit sa baguette et descendit le miroir plein pied dans son salon, il écarta tout les meubles pour que le milieu de la pièce soit vide, fit tenir debout le miroir et posa une chaise en face. Il s'assit et se regarda encore. Il dut rester comme ça une bonne heure parce qu'en se levant de nouveau il avait les jambes engourdis.

\- Bon Harry tu es un sorcier, tu as vus un chien à trois têtes, des centaures, des sirènes, des sombrals tu es mort et tu es revenus à la vie donc…les trucs bizarres tu connais. Il y a forcément une explication et tu finiras bien par la trouver parce que tu es brillant et courageux.

Le brun prit alors son courage à deux mains et se lança dans l'étude complexe de ses ailes. Il commença par les toucher, elles étaient douces et la sensation en les caressant était la même que lorsqu'il caresser ses cheveux. Il tira sur une des plumes et sans douleur celle-ci se détacha mais aussitôt une autre poussa prodigieusement vite pour remplacer la première qui se transforma en poussière dés que la nouvelle plume prit sa place.

Le temps de digérer l'événement Harry reprit lentement son observation. Il sentait ses omoplates roulaient sous sa peau, par un mouvement d'épaules, mais sentait aussi les nouveaux os connectaient à quelque chose en lui. Il essaya d'y réfléchir, comme si il voulait tendre le bras mais en se concentrant sur son dos. Précautionneusement il déplia son bras droit et de la même manière son aile droite se déplia, il sentait que ça tirait comme un muscle sur lequel il aurait trop travaillé et maintenant il était certain que c'était bien réel. De nouveau il eut des crampes d'estomac mais comme ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé elles se calmèrent rapidement. Tout aussi lentement il se força à ramener sa main contre sa cuisse en gardant l'aile ouverte et réussit plutôt bien, il était doué. Harry exécuta le même geste coté gauche et se retrouva alors les bras le long du corps avec ses deux ailes complètement ouverte, elles devaient bien faire 1m d'envergure et l'intérieur brillait un peu plus de ses reflets blanc et argent qu'il avait aperçut auparavant.

Il resta longtemps comme ça, nu, les ailes grandes ouvertes et un air ahuris sur le visage puis il commença à essayer de les bouger en même temps et la sensation d'étirement fut un peu plus douloureuse. C'était comme si il venait de courir durant plusieurs heures mais au lieu d'avoir mal aux jambes il avait mal...aux ailes et au dos. Il les repliât deux, trois fois mais la chose qu'il voulait savoir c'était si il pouvait battre des ailes. Harry tenta l'expérience une fois, c'était une chose de les ouvrir, c'en était une autre de les battre. Il ferma les yeux et encore une fois se fit une image mentale du prolongement de son corps, première étapes les rabattre en arrière. Cette fois-ci la douleur fut si rapide et intense qu'il en tomba au sol, allongé sur le ventre, il grogna et sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

« Voilà Harry tu es à poil dans ton salon avec des ailes sortis de nulle part et tu vas chialer comme un gosse…bravo toi. » Pensa t-il.

Il resta allongé un long moment , ses ailes avaient reprit leurs positions fermé. Harry se releva tout de même et décida qu'il ne fallait pas se morfondre. Le plus naturellement du monde, il appela Kréature et lui demanda de préparer à manger, si possible d'énorme quantité.

Il avait le ventre plein et avait de nouveau dormit, sur le dos. Harry avait craint d'avoir mal en faisant ça mais il s'était rendu compte que ses ailes vivaient probablement dans leurs propres espaces temps vue qu'elles n'interagissaient pas avec le monde réel. Elles ne s'abimaient pas en touchant le lit, ne s'affaissaient pas quand il se calait contre un mur. Elles n'étaient réelles et solides que pour lui, pour le reste elles se matérialisaient comme un fantôme et rendait au final Harry libre de tout ses mouvements, parce qu'en plus de ça elles ne pesaient rien. Le brun avait finalement trouvé la force de s'habiller.

Il avait mit un pantalon et c'était ce qu'il avait pu faire de mieux en terme d'habillement. Il n'avait pas tenté de battre de nouveau des ailes, il s'était contenté de les plier et déplier et parfois il le faisait sans réfléchir, mais l'idée de souffrir de nouveau en les battants n'arrivait pas à le convaincre de pousser le vice de l'entrainement. Comme il s'en doutait un peu les ailes traversèrent le vêtement quand il enfila une chemise. Pas de gêne et aucune nécessité de couper ses habits pour faire passer ses protubérances emplumés. L'envie d'aller chez Ron avait disparut en même temps que le contenu de son estomac les premiers jours et à présent qu'il était prêt à y aller son appréhension et sa crainte fut plus grande encore.

Il avait peur qu'on voit ses ailes et il avait encore plus peur que personne ne les voit. Il ramassa le sac qui contenait la multitude de cadeau qu'il avait prévu pour la famille Weasley et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il s'empara de la poudre respira un bon coup et prononça à haute voix l'adresse de la famille des roux.

Harry arriva dans le salon à grand renfort d'explosion, il en sortit et entendit un énorme « Harry ! Baisse-toi ! » Le brun ne se fit pas prier et évita de justesse un cognard.

\- George ! Ron ! Sortait ça d'ici !

C'était la voix de Molly qui fut immédiatement couvert par les rires de Charlie, le garçon s'empressa de se diriger vers Harry et posa sa main sur sa tête pour qu'il reste accroupis.

\- Ron à ensorcelé un cognard, il ne frappe personne il ne fait que tourner en rond alors ne reste pas sur son chemin.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa trainer à l'étage par Charlie, ils furent rattrapé par Ron.

\- Hey Harry tu fuis déjà !?

La voix du rouquin fit sortir Hermione et Ginny d'une chambre. La réaction de la première soulagea Harry, sa meilleur amie se jeta dans ses bras et couvrit son visage de baiser, la deuxième se contenta d'un vague salut. Charlie et Ron ignorèrent le mépris de Ginny trop content de voir Harry et l'accueillaient avec des tapes dans le dos, des ébouriffement de cheveux et des blagues nulles. Les trois garçons s'assirent dans les escaliers et observaient en rigolant George qui se débarrassait avec d'énorme difficulté de la balle tueuse. Quand enfin leur frère s'empara de l'objet en se plaquant dessus et termina de l'enfermer dans une boite les garçons décidèrent qu'il pouvait revenir dans le salon en toute tranquillité.

Molly Weasley était en train de faire la morale à Ron et George, tout en agitant sa baguette et rangeait le bazar monstre qui avait emporté les lieux, mais elle s'arrêta immédiatement quand elle vit Harry et sa réaction fut globalement la même que ses enfants, baiser, câlin, et mot tendre.

Aux yeux d'Harry la journée avait été fabuleuse. Arthur et Percy étaient arrivés en dernier, Hermione avait aidé le brun à disposer ses cadeaux sous le sapin, puis ils avaient mangé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'après midi avait était un véritable enchantement, lui et tous les fils weasley avaient passé le reste de la journée à jouer au quidditch même Percy s'était pris au jeu. Harry fit semblant de perdre et dut subir les gentilles moqueries de ses adversaires mais tout ça avec le sourire. Le soir après avoir dîné il joua même du violon pour toute la famille et les voir dans les bras des uns et des autres emplit son cœur d'un amour intense pour sa seconde famille. Il était heureux.

Cependant son bonheur fut de courte durée quand la réalité vint le frapper de nouveau sous les traits d'une personne inattendue.

Bill weasley arriva le lendemain avec Fleur, ils avaient passé le réveillon chez les parents de Fleur mais étaient arrivé tôt le matin et les retrouvailles avec Harry furent étranges.

Harry et Ron étaient dehors se démenant pour faire vivre leur bonhomme de neige mais ce dernier se contentait de faire trois ou quatre pas avant de tomber mollement et redevenir un tas de poudre froide. Bill et Fleur arrivèrent dans le jardin et Ron les saluât joyeusement, la jeune fille courut vers eux et se jeta dans leurs bras en leurs souhaitant un joyeux noël avec son bel accent français, mais Harry remarqua que Bill restait un peu en retrait et ses yeux restait fixé sur lui. Enfin sur quelque chose derrière lui, alors Harry sut.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la mère des rouquins leurs intimé de rentrer pour ouvrir les cadeaux, ils obéirent. Mais Harry sentait que les yeux de Bill ne quittaient pas son dos. Une fois à l'intérieur tout le monde était autour du sapin, Harry s'assit à coté d'Hermione qui posa sa tête contre son épaule. En même pas une heure tout les cadeaux étaient ouvert. Ron sauta de joie en découvrant son _Nébuleux d'or ,_ le dernier balai à la mode, Ginny le regarda avec jalousie mais fut satisfaite de son nouvel animal de compagnie aux airs de griffon mais de la taille d'un chien, Hermione obtînt toute la collection des livres « Sort et rune les principes de la magie fondamentale » et globalement tout le reste de la famille fut amplement enchanté par leurs cadeaux. Harry profita de cette effervescence pour s'éclipser. Il sortit de la maison par la porte de la cuisine et n'eut pas le temps de respirer que déjà Bill était derrière lui. Harry se tourna vivement et prit un air surpris en le voyant.

\- C'est une nouvelle lubie Harry ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

Bill fit le tour du brun et le toisa du regard.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère !

Alors Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui et une immense bouffée de soulagement le submergea.

\- Tu les vois !? Tu vois ce que j'ai dans le dos.

\- Harry comment ne pas les voir elles sont immenses, pourquoi personne ne dit rien ?

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi mais j'en sais absolument rien, tu es le premier à les voir.

\- Je m'en suis un peu douté quand j'ai vue Fleur se jeter dans tes bras sans se rendre compte de rien. C'est juste incroyable….est ce que je peux toucher ?

Harry ne répondit rien beaucoup trop content de ne pas être un taré finis. Bill approcha ses doigts et caressa doucement une de ses ailes, encore une fois ça donna à Harry la même impression que lorsqu'on lui caressait les cheveux. Le rouquin avait une expression concentrée, il tira sur l'aile d'Harry pour l'étendre et ce dernier se laissa faire.

\- Prodigieux, elles sont comme ça depuis quand.

\- Elles sont sortit i peu prés 3 jours.

\- D'un coup ?

\- Non ça va faire 4 mois qu'il y a des signes.

\- Quatre mois Harry et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait !?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu es le seul à les voir, ce n'était pas aussi voyant avant Bill et ça à empirait ces dernier jours dis moi que tu as une solution.

\- Je ne sais pas mec, c'est la première fois que je vois ça…Tu n'aurais pas essayé de devenir un animagus et tu as échoué ?

\- Absolument pas et je doute que si je devenais un animagus ça serait pour avoir des ailes….Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que c'est ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un qui s'y connait mieux que moi mais tes ailes, Harry, elles me font flipper.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il s'attendait à ce que ça soit surprenant, beau, étrange mais pas flippant venant de la part de Bill. Bizarrement il se sentit un peu vexé par cette nouvelle.

\- Je trouve ça dingue mais quelque par au fond de moi, quelque chose me dit de m'en éloigner le plus vite possible. Ne le prend pas mal Harry mais je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Bill lui fit un sourire contrit et retourna dans la maison. Bien, parfait, la seule personne qui voyait ses ailes le fuyait à présent comme la dragoncelle. Tout d'un coup Harry se sentit seul, comme si ce super dernier jour n'avait jamais existé.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il rentra dans une rage folle et détruisit tout ses meubles, sous le regard effaré de l'elfe de maison qui s'agitait pour tout remettre en ordre dés que la tempête Harry s'éloignait. Harry n'en revenait pas, encore une fois on le traitait comme autre chose qu'un simple garçon, encore une fois le sort s'abattait sur lui. Il retira vivement son haut et entreprit d'arracher toutes ses plumes.

Il tirait dessus de toutes ses forces, les détachaient par poignée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la forme des os couvert de duvet. Harry n'osa pas toucher cette zone. Il était sur que si il commençait à retirer les plus petites plumes, il finirait par saigner et verrait sa peau en dessous et cette idée le terrorisa. Alors il se mit à pleurer en voyant les deux grands arcs que formaient ses nouveaux os. Il pleura longtemps et tout le temps où il pleurait les plumes au sol devenait de la cendre et ses ailes repoussaient. Un peu plus lentement mais elles repoussaient quand même et Harry ne put que subir.

Les jours qui suivirent le 25 décembre fut probablement les pires. Harry s'était contenté de tourner en rond dans son salon et si il n'y avait pas eu Kréature pour râler ou Hermione pour lui parler à travers la cheminée, il n'aurait eu aucun contact humain. Tout en faisant les cent pas, il pliait et repliait ses ailes et de manière inconsciente, ça devenait juste un réflexe comme bouger ses mains ou se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Il n'avait toujours pas fait l'effort de les battre ou de les bouger autrement, pourtant il sentait quelque chose en lui qui lui demandait de retenter l'expérience.

Comme si les ailes avaient leurs propres volonté et voulait l'emporter. Mais Harry se força à ne pas essayer, il ne voulait pas souffrir inutilement alors il continuait à tourner en rond. Il avait fouillé dans toute la maison à la recherche de livre quelconque sur le comment du pourquoi, lut tout les manuels de transformation à sa disposition mais rien sur d'éventuel pousse de nouveau membres et désormais la panique ne le quittait plus.

\- Maitre Potter la cheminée !

Harry tourna ses yeux cernés vers Kréature puis glissa son regard vers la lumière verte qui scintillait quand une douce voix en sortit.

\- Harry tu es là ?

Le brun fonça devant elle et s'accroupis en reconnaissant la voix de son amie.

\- Salut Luna quoi de beau ?

\- Je sais qu'avec Neville on n'avait dit qu'on viendrait pour le 30 mais il à eu un petit souci avec un Pelola du désert.

\- Un pelo quoi ?

\- Une drôle de plante vraiment jolie qui lorsqu'elle vous aime trop essaie de vous faire un câlin sauf qu'elle est extrêmement urticante et quand elle aime, elle ne lâche plus.

\- Donc si je comprends bien…une plante est tombée amoureuse de Neville.

\- Voilà donc pour le moment on est à st mangouste…Mais tu peux venir nous voir si tu veux !

Harry l'observa avec un sourire amusé, il fallait qu'il sorte sinon c'est lui qu'on irait voir à l'hopital.

\- Compte sur moi petite fée !

Elle le gratifia d'un merci et son visage disparut. C'était le coup de fouet dont il avait besoin et il se fit la réflexion que peut-être Luna, elle, verrait les ailes et l'éclairerait de toute sa sagesse et ça le motiva plus que de raison.

Mais Luna ne vit rien. Elle l'accueillit avec un immense sourire et Harry se força à faire de même alors que le cœur n'y était plus.

\- Harry je suis contente que tu sois venu, Neville va être ravit aussi !

Finalement il se laissa trainer par la jeune fille et se laissa aussi gagner par son enthousiasme. Elle lui parla de la nouvelle formule du Chicaneur, qu'elle allait bientôt écrire ses propres articles et qu'elle espérait qu'il fera de la pub pour elle. Harry hocha la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait et pendant un court instant oublia sa condition. Il remarqua alors qu'il était beaucoup trop facile à distraire.

\- Hey Neville mon po…Ouah c'est moche !

Neville le regarda avec un air déconfit, tout son bras avait pris une teinte mauve et semblait piqué de petites taches blanches. Juste à coté trônait sous une cloche en verre, une plante qui se collait contre la paroi en gémissant, ses feuilles ressemblaient à des tentacules plates mais ses fleurs étaient d'une superbe couleur orange et rouge. Harry grimaçât en la voyant se tortiller.

\- Ouai je sais mais ça sera partit dans une semaine, mais mon bras et comme vraiment engourdis pour que j'évite de me gratter.

\- De toute manière tu fais chavirer le cœur de toute les jolies fleurs alors une de plus.

Et il fit un clin d'œil à Luna qui leva les yeux au ciel tout en rougissant. Alors il s'assit en face de lui et lui demanda comment c'était passé son Noel.

Harry dut rester une bonne partie de l'après midi parce qu'il distinguait à travers la fenêtre le soleil qui se couchait. Après une tape amicale et des embrassades? il décida de prendre congé et encore une fois il avait totalement oublié ses ailes. Il marchait à présent dans le couloir pour sortir quand au loin il croisa une jeune femme qui tenait un vieux monsieur tout les deux semblaient râler.

\- Papa tu le fais exprès c'est ça, combien de fois le médicomage t'as dit que ce n'était pas un temps pour sortir.

\- Ecoute Lullie, j'ai passé l'âge d'être materné, si je veux voir un coucher de soleil avant la fin de ma vie je peux bien faire ce que je veux.

La jeune Lullie fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as déjà faillit y passer avec cette crise cardiaque, n'aggrave pas ton cas !

\- J'ai bien vécue, je peux mourir maintenant !

Puis le vieil homme se tourna lentement vers Harry et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Harry pensa vaguement qu'il avait du le reconnaitre, il tenta un timide sourire, mais le vieil homme lâcha alors le bras de la fameuse Lullie et se jeta au pied d'Harry.

\- Vous êtes venu ! Ça y'est vous êtes venu m'emmener, je suis prêt !

\- Je…pardon…quoi ? Bredouilla Harry.

\- Vous êtes mon ange ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, je suis vieux et je suis prêt à mourir maintenant alors vous êtes venu ! C'est parfait, parfait.

Le vieil homme ne lâchait pas la robe d'Harry et Harry le regardait comme si il voyait la pire chose au monde et commença à paniquer, il tira sur sa robe et sans l'intervention de Lullie il serait tombé au sol d'effarement.

\- On mon dieu Papa laisse tranquille.

Elle le tira et regarda Harry avec un air désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas Potter, c'est mon ange !

\- Je suis confuse, il n'a plus toute sa tête excusez le.

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus il avait la tête qui tournait et tout le calme dont il avait réussit à faire preuve jusque là s'évanouissait. Il repoussa en tremblant le vieillard et essaya de repartir calmement? mais une fois hors de vue de Lullie et de son père, qui criait un plaintif « pardon », il se mit à courir et transplana dés qu'il fut dehors, pour tomber dans les pommes une fois arrivé à destination. Quand il reprit conscience il était dans son lit et Kréature était à son chevet.

\- Maître Potter…hic…hic…vous allez bien..hic..Kréature s'est occupé de vous…hic.

Harry ouvrit des yeux horrifié l'elfe était en train de pleurer.

\- Kreature ?

\- Le maître est bizarre en ce moment…hic…Kreature vous à monter…doit-il appeler la sang…miss Granger ?

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Kreature j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Nous sommes le 30 alors maître Potter à dormit 1 nuit et 1 jour. J'appelle Miss Granger !

\- Non, non c'est bon je vais me lever, il faut que je mange ok ? Tu peux faire ça ?

L'elfe bondit sur ses jambes et agita sa tête.

\- Mr Potter…ne laissez pas Kreature tout seul.

Harry se redressa et sourit à l'elfe.

\- Promis.

Quand Kreature disparut il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit. il n'en revenait pas, c'était le 30 et il allait passer son nouvel an seul, perdu, malade et probablement en larme. Quelle meilleur façon de recommencer une année, il se força tout de même à se lever quand il sentit une délicieuse odeur parvenir à ses narines. Une fois dans le salon il put voir que Kreatur s'était surpassé et trituré nerveusement le torchon qui lui servait de vêtement. Harry s'assit et soupira.

\- C'est incroyable Kreature.

\- Kreature à fait tout ce qu'aimait Maître Potter.

Harry observa tout les plats avec envie, puis il se tourna vers l'elfe.

\- Mange avec moi !

\- Oh non Kreature ne peut pas manger avec le maître, il mangera plus tard, manger vous.

\- Kreature assis toi et mange avec moi d'accord.

Kreature fronça les sourcils, tira encore plus sur son torchon et grogna.

\- Ce n'est pas convenable !

\- Ça le sera.

L'elfe baissa la tête puis après un long moment se hissa sur la chaise en face d'Harry et quand le brun commença à se servir il l'imita.

\- Bonne année.

L'elfe ne répondit pas mais servit à Harry un verre de whisky pur feu, qu'il but d'une traite.

Quand il se réveilla ses valises étaient faites et ses vêtements étaient pliés sur sa chaise. Il pouvait sentir un mal de crâne incroyable et tout en se frottant le visage il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son effarement fut totale, non seulement Kreature avait remis le miroir mais ses ailes étaient à présent bien plus grandes que lui. Les parties hautes ou elles se repliaient, l'os carpien pour les oiseaux, se trouvaient une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de sa tête et à présent les plus longues plumes traînaient au sol derrière lui. Il était sur que si il les ouvrait maintenant elles ne tiendraient pas dans la petite pièce.

Alors il sortit et retourna dans le salon et les dépliât en grand. Elles étaient immenses. Harry les mesura mentalement, ses ailes devaient à présent probablement faire plus d'un mètre 50. Il les étendit et constata qu'elle ne pesait toujours rien, ça semblait à présent impossible à battre. Si il devait s'envolait il s'envolerait dans la douleur. Harry sentait que ses yeux n'avaient plus de larmes et que son estomac était beaucoup trop tendu pour se contracter de nouveau. Deux choix s'offraient à lui : disparaître et continuer à se transformer en hybride, peut-être qu'il devenait un immense oiseau et que bientôt un bec et des serres lui pousseraient soit il se reprenait en main et trouvait une solution ou au moins une réponse satisfaisante à son état actuel.

Tel le plus courageux des Gryffondors ou le plus stupide, il choisit la seconde option. Il remonta dans sa chambre s'habilla et décida d'affronter la chose comme un événement tout à fait anormal, mais pas insurmontable, de toute manière il était déjà au fond du trou rien ne pouvait empirer. Une fois sa valise en main il salut un Kreature affolé de son départ et transplana à Poudlard.

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

OoooO

* * *

Cette fois-ci il n'y avait personne sur l'air de transplanage et Harry constata en observant le lever de soleil qu'il était sûrement arrivé super tôt. Il soupira de soulagement et fonça vers les dortoirs de sa maison. On était le1er janvier et les cours de ne reprendrait que le 3, il allait pouvoir mettre ces dernières journées à profit pour faire la multitude de devoir qu'il n'avait pas fait. Et encore une fois il remarqua qu'il arrivait aisément à se distraire pour ne pas penser à ce qui lui poussait dans le dos, comme si ses ailes lui disait que c'était normal et que bientôt il n'y ferait plus du tout attention.

Il ne quitta pas la bibliothèque de toute la journée et y resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme ses portes et tétanisé à l'idée de devoir se rendre dans la grande salle il emprunta quelque livre et décida qu'il irait prendre un peu de nourriture directement au cuisine. Quand il revint dans a chambre vers minuit tout le monde dormait et Harry se glissa dans son lit. Finalement il avait eu le courage de rien.

OOooOO

\- Hey Ron !

Harry secoua son meilleur ami.

\- Harry…ou est ce que t'étais hier, merde d'où le monde te cherchait. T'es arrivé ce matin ?

La voix pâteuse de Ron lui tira un sourire.

\- Non je suis resté à la bibliothèque, j'ai passé toute mes vacances à glander et j'ai fait aucun de mes devoirs donc j'y retourne là.

La tête de Ron se redressa d'un coup.

\- Merde moi non plus !

\- Tu plaisantes et Hermione le sait ?

\- Non je lui ai dit que j'en avais fait une partie…

\- Tu mens déjà à ta petite amie, tu es quel genre de garçon ?

Ron se frappa le front et se tourna sur le dos.

\- Okay attend moi, je m'habille et je te suis !

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron et décida de l'attendre dans la salle commune des Gryfondor, quand Ron sortit en bougonnant il glapit en voyant qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard, il jeta un regard « aide moi » à Harry mais celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Ronald Weasley tu n'est qu'un vil menteur !

\- Mione, c'est pas de ma faute tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'aurais pu manquer si je les avais fait.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère et toi !

Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas mieux que Ron. Vous deux vous me désespéré. Allons-y !

La jeune femme se retourna pour ouvrir la marche et Harry glissa un « désolé » à son meilleur ami.

\- C'était évident qu'elle le savait. Murmura Ron.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée et le repas de midi la tête dans les livres et les parchemins et Hermione ne se privât de le gronder sur son manque totale de sérieux. Harry y échappa de juste vue tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur son travail la veille et fut traité de traitre par son meilleur ami. Quand 15h sonna le rouquin décréta qu'il avait assez travaillé et se tourna vivement vers son camarade.

\- Harry dit moi que tu te sens d'attaque pour une petite virée dans les airs !

Le brun releva son nez de son livre et évalua gravement la situation puis quelque chose bougea et il sentit que sa volonté venait de se faire emporter par celles de ses ailes. Elles semblaient vraiment lui dire que c'était une bonne idée et qu'elles avaient envie d'aller dans les airs. Harry voulut secouer la tête, mais le regard suppliant de Ron et ce petit quelque chose en lui qui ne lui appartenait plus le poussa à accepter mais cette histoire il l'a sentait mal. Hermione se contenta de leur dire qu'ils étaient des cas désespéré et qu'elle laissait tomber alors Ron l'embrassa sur le front en la remerciant. Quand ils furent dehors balais en main Harry se demanda alors pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça plus tôt.

Draco Malefoy marchait tête baissée. Devant lui Théodore et Blaise discutait à voix basse et à ses cotés soupirait Pansy. Draco savait parfaitement pourquoi elle soupirait et il en aurait fait de même si il avait fait part de ses sentiments à ses amis. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu Potter la veille et ils étaient tout les deux dans un véritable état d'insatisfaction. Pansy avait fait le pied de grue dans la grande salle dés le matin et avait espéré jusqu'au soir. Ils avaient vue Ron, Hermione, Ginny et le reste de la clique mangeait au repas de midi mais pas de trace du superbe sauveur. Pansy avait même essayait de motiver Théo à aller leur poser la question mais il refusa en bloc, ce fut Blaise qui prit les devants et sous les yeux ébahit de ses amis se dirigea vers la table des Gryfons.

\- Personne ne l'a vu mais apparemment il est bien arrivé aujourd'hui.

L'espoir se mit à renaitre autant dans le cœur de Draco que dans celui de Pansy et c'est presque la mine réjouit qu'ils se présentèrent au dîné. Leur joie fut de courte durée parce que pas une seule fois la porte ne s'ouvrit sur l'objet de leur désir. Et c'était pire aujourd'hui, parce qu'Harry n'était pas là ni au petit déjeuner, ni à midi la seule petite pointe de soulagement fut que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là non plus ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble. Mais les faits était là, ils étaient d'une humeur exécrable.

Pour Pansy personne ne s'en étonnait mais pour Draco c'était autre chose. Il avait était plus cinglant et plus maussade que bien d'autre jour et même lui fut étonné de voir que l'absence de Potter mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. En vérité l'idée qu'il ne lui restait qu'une année pour essayer d'apprivoiser le brun le mettait hors de lui parce qu'il n'avait réussit à faire aucun pas en avant et malgré tout ses efforts le brun restait insensible à ses marques de politesse et il se demandait vraiment ou est ce qu'il avait mal gérer son coup.

\- Hey c'est pas Potter là bas ?

\- OU ? Crièrent Draco et Pansy ensemble sous le regard franchement confus de Blaise.

\- Si c'est lui…Ils reprennent leurs bonnes habitudes.

Les Serpentards tournèrent leurs têtes vers la cour et au loin aperçurent Ron et Harry balais en main se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Alors Pansy se mit à les suivre, Draco sur ses talons et de manière moins pressé Blaise et Théo. Puis Draco retint son souffle. Il le retint longtemps parce que ses yeux ne voyaient plus Harry mais regardaient quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'imposant et de franchement incroyable.

Ron s'éleva en premier dans les airs et Harry sembla hésiter. Il enjamba son balais et puis ses ailes s'ouvrirent et battirent d'un coup sec le propulsant incroyablement vite dans les airs. Le brun tangua et mit quelque seconde avant de récupérer son équilibre et il sentait. Il sentait que ses ailes voulait battre, il sentait qu'elles voulaient se déployer, lui intimer de laisser tomber ce bout de bois et savourer leurs puissance, et quelque part Harry aussi le voulait. Le battement avait était vif mais absolument pas douloureux et il était prêt à s'envoler complètement, mais un regard sur Ron le fit redescendre sur terre. Il repliât fermement ses ailes et s'empressa de rejoindre le roux.

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'il a !? Draco avait la bouche grande ouverte et clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

\- Il est un peu rouillé non, il tangue.

\- Parfait avec un peu de chance il ne sait plus monter un balai et on pourra probablement gagner la coupe.

\- Tu rêves Blaise regarde il maitrise de nouveau.

Le blond se tourna vers ses trois amis, complètement estomaqué.

\- Il a des ailes !

Pansy haussa un sourcil et sourit.

\- Ça c'est sur vu comment il est doué il doit probablement en avoir.

« Mais non bougre d'idiote ! DE VRAIS AILES ! » eut-il envie de hurler mais c'était peine perdue parce que aucun d'eux ne les voyaient.

« Potter à des ailes et vous resté plantez là ! » Draco reporta son regard vers le brun qui faisait un effort incroyable pour ne pas les ouvrir et se balançait de droite à gauche comme si il était bourré.

« Il va tomber parce qu'il ne sait même pas les utiliser. » Le blond avança un peu plus et ne quitta plus Harry des yeux, la gorge noué et une profonde inquiétude naissait en lui.

Harry devait se concentrer sur ses ailes et sur lui-même, mais les deux en même temps lui demandaient un effort incroyable. A chaque fois qu'il voulait montait un peu plus haut ses ailes s'ouvraient pour donner une impulsion et à chaque fois qu'il redescendait elles se repliaient pour lui donner plus de vitesse. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais jouer dans ses conditions, parce que ses ailes le feraient de toute manière aller plus vite. Et c'était « de la triche » murmura t-il pour lui-même. Il observa Ron redescendre et ouvrir une boite, le roux lui fit signe qui libéré le vif d'or et il remonta sur son balais pour faire des tours de terrain.

Harry resta immobile un moment puis décida de rejoindre Ron. Alors qu'il se penchait sur son balai ses ailes prirent la même forme que prendrais celle d'un rapace fonçant sur sa proie et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il fonçait beaucoup trop rapidement vers Ron, beaucoup trop. D'un geste brusque, ses ailes s'ouvrirent pour donner un grand coup et le propulser en arrière se déséquilibrant lui même. Il se sentit glisser de son balai et une nouvelle fois elles battirent pour qu'il remonte, si ses jambes n'étaient pas serrées autour du balai il se serait sûrement envoler. Harry remarqua alors autre chose, en temps normal la bourrasque qu'avaient provoqué ses nouveaux membres auraient du emporter Ron, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, rien ne l'avait emporté et il regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouai mais on à du verser du whisky dans mon jus de citrouille.

Ron explosa de rire et dépassa Harry. Le brun se demanda vaguement si c'était le moment pour s'entrainer un peu, alors s'en faire attention au vif d'or il se mit à battre des ailes et montait un peu plus au dessus. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et son regard était fixé vers le ciel et bizarrement il se sentait presque libre. La seule chose qui l'entravait dans cette nouvelle liberté c'était ce fichu balai. Il fallait qu'il le lâche, alors ses mains se détachèrent et il écarta les bras. Toutes ses pensées étaient à présent tournées vers le ciel, il devait s'envoler plus haut, caresser les nuages et sentir encore plus le vent se promener sur ses ailes.

Alors ses jambes commençaient à s'écarter, quand quelque chose apparut juste devant ses yeux. Harry loucha devant le petit orbe doré qui voletait juste devant son nez et de nouveau il se retrouva happé par la réalité. D'une main il récupéra vivement le manche de son balai et de l'autre, il attrapa doucement le vif d'or, qui docilement ferma ses ailes contre sa main. Puis Harry baissa les yeux, il était haut, beaucoup trop haut, comment avait-il fait. Il pouvait à peine distinguer Ron faire des cercles et hurler son nom. La panique s'empara de lui. Il repliât vivement ses ailes et se laissa tomber à une vitesse fulgurante et freina brusquement à hauteur de son ami.

\- Waouh Harry qu'est ce qui t'as pris !?

\- Je sais pas l'excitation…le vif d'or est venu jusqu'à moi.

\- Ça t'étonne il est censé être attrapé et tu es monté beaucoup trop haut il à du se sentir délaissé.

\- Tu crois…il était comme engourdis, c'était vraiment bizarre.

\- A la hauteur ou tu es monté Harry n'importe qui ce serait sentit engourdis. Viens on redescend en plus on commence à avoir un drôle de public.

Harry jeta un œil sur les gens qui était au sol et reconnut sans mal la petite bande de Draco. Il espérait sincèrement qu'aucun d'eux n'était là pour se défouler, il n'avait pas la force de se battre, ni verbalement, ni physiquement.

Une fois le pied au sol Pansy courut vers lui.

\- Harry wouah c'était incroyable.

\- Bonjour Pansy…merci

Harry était déstabilisé parce qu'il était presque sur que son intervention était sincère, derrière elle, avançaient lentement les trois garçons.

\- Salut.

Harry tenta un sourire mais il vit que ça ne convainquit personne et le regard que lui lançait Ron ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Si vous êtes venu pour nous prendre la tête sérieusement donnez nous une pause.

Le ton de Ron n'était pas colérique juste, clairement fatigué mais aucun serpentard ne répondit. Théo avait baissé les yeux, Blaise se mordait la lèvre et Draco…Draco regardait Harry de façon tellement intense que le brun se sentit rougir.

\- En fait Harry est ce qu'on peut discuter…un peu plus loin ?

Ron glissa vers lui un regard meurtris mais Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et suivit Pansy tout en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Draco. Parce que c'était vraiment de très jolis yeux.

\- Ecoute je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois…j'ai jamais voulue être blessante, j'ai juste fait mon intéressante encore une fois.

\- C'est bon Pansy, c'est oublié.

Le changement d'attitude était beaucoup plus terrifiant que son vol et il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir.

\- Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ce qui c'était passé pendant la bataille. Harry est ce que c'est possible qu'on reparte sur de bonne base. Toute cette histoire ça serait bien…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry sentit son pou s'accélérait, puis il entendit un drôle de rire, il tourna la tête et vit Ron qui rigolait accompagnait d'un Blaise tout aussi hilare. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer, le monde changeait d'angle, il ne tournait plus sur son axe. Ron essuyait une larme au coin de son œil et dit quelque chose qui fit rire Blaise et Théo. Puis de nouveau ses yeux se posèrent sur Pansy qui semblait attendre l'absolution ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

Il venait de la vexer là.

\- Je veux dire tu ne te moques pas de moi, Pansy si c'est pour vous moquer…

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je veux juste que les choses aillent mieux, on pourrait tous avancer comme ça. Ça serait beaucoup plus facile si c'était toi Harry.

Elle avait l'air tellement triste qu'Harry sentit l'envie immédiate de la prendre dans ses bras mais au lieu de ça il lui fit son plus beau sourire et elle devint rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Pansy….merde. Okay on avance maintenant !

Et il rigolât.

Draco avait gardé ses yeux fixé sur Harry. Ses ailes étaient restées plié tout le temps ou il avait discuté avec Pansy et ou il avait eu l'air soucieux, mais quand il se mit à rire elles s'agitèrent doucement et Draco vit quelque chose d'encore plus incroyable le bout de l'une d'elle était en train de devenir blanc. Il continua à discuter avec Pansy et au regard satisfait et attendris de la jeune fille il supposa que la discussion allé dans son sens et que ça faisait plaisir à Harry, parce que les plumes du bout blanchirent un peu plus. Ses ailes changeaient de couleur mais l'effet s'arrêta quand Pansy se dirigea vers lui. Il tenta de plonger son regard dans les yeux verts d'Harry mais celui-ci évita de lui donner ce plaisir et Draco se rendit compte qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? demanda Harry.

\- Blaise me disait que l'école ferait mieux de nous donner la coupe tout de suite pour éviter aux autres maisons l'humiliation.

\- Ce serait justement beaucoup plus humiliant de ne pas vous laisser vous défendre.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis !

\- Comme vous voulez mais je ne serais pas là pour assister au massacre.

\- Tu pourrais nous encourager nous si tu n'as pas confiance en ton équipe.

Et de nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent. Ron enchaina en demandant à Blaise si il était vraiment intéressé par le quidditch et le brun lui répondit qu'il ne soutenait qu'une seule équipe, la même que Ron. Tout deux venaient de trouver un superbe sujet de discussion sous les yeux ahuris d'Harry et Théo se joignit à eux, même Pansy y alla de son commentaire et seul Draco et Harry restèrent silencieux. Harry parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir et Draco parce qu'il réfléchissait à comment il allait aborder le sujet des ailes.

Au fil des jours les Serpentards ne laissèrent aucun répit aux Gryffondors. Blaise commença à s'asseoir à coté de Ron et se mit à discuter avec Hermione, Théo se glissa du coté de Neville et ils se rendirent compte qu'il partageait la même passion pour la cuisine. Et de la même façon tout aussi naturelle, Pansy et Draco entourèrent Harry. Mais seule la jeune fille faisait la conversation. Parfois le blond intervenait avec quelques piques acéraient pour la jeune fille et parfois il lançait des remarques ironiques à Harry, ça lui échappait et Harry avait l'impression qu'il se morfondait aussitôt après.

Alors le brun commençât à lui répondre sur le même ton acerbe parce que finalement ça lui plaisait de retrouver un Draco en pleine forme. Durant une semaine les verts et argent ne lâchèrent pas les or et rouges. Une semaine à les saluer dans le couloir, à s'asseoir à coté d'eux en cours, à proposer leurs aides dans la bibliothèque. Comme si toute la maison serpentard organisé une opération séduction sur les Gryffondor, mais leurs efforts semblaient être mis à rude épreuve face a la méfiance dont faisait preuve la maison d'Harry. Tous finirent par se rendre compte de l'abattement de leurs anciens ennemis, alors Harry se décida et sous le regard plein de soutiens de ses amis se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards qui l'accueillirent avec émois et surprise. Il se posta derrière Pansy et s'adressa maladroitement à eux.

\- Demain Ron Hermione et moi allons à pré-au-lard, alors si vous n'avez rien à faire ou si l'envie vous prend est ce que…enfin…ça vous dit de venir avec nous ?

Pansy et Draco le trouvèrent tellement touchant et adorable que si aucun d'eux n'étaient déjà amoureux ils seraient tombés immédiatement fou de lui. Ce fût Blaise qui répondit pour la bande.

\- Mince alors c'est pas trop tôt on était à deux doigts de se tourner vers les Poufsouffle.

Harry rigola et leurs souhaita un bon appétit. Quand il revient à sa table les verts constatèrent avec une petite pointe de soulagement que les amis d'Harry le félicitaient et semblaient content de la tournure des événements.

Quand Harry se leva le jour de leur sortis il était une boule de nerf et bien décider à trouver une solution pour ses ailes. Il priât Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean de descendre sans lui. Puis baguette en main tenta tout les sorts de dissimulation qu'il avait en sa possession pour faire disparaitre l'objet de ses malheurs. Mais rien ne fonctionna et il commençait réellement à se dire qu'il ferait bien mieux d'annuler, quand une dernière idée se présenta à lui. Il se dirigea vers sa malle et fouilla nerveusement pour en sortir sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Allée ma vieille tu es mon dernier espoir.

Harry jeta l'étoffe par-dessus ses épaules et les ailes disparurent immédiatement. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en oubliât de crier de joie et se frappa la tête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il fit un nœud autour de son cou et s'habilla par-dessus la cape, celle-ci semblait faîte pour couvrir ses ailes et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit de sa chambre. Avec la ferme intention de passer une agréable journée.

Draco Malefoy était sans le savoir dans le même état qu'Harry quelques heures plus tôt. Depuis que Pansy avait fait le premier pas pour améliorer leurs relations le blond n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Harry. Avoir était prés de lui ces deux dernières semaines était comme un petit miracle et plus miraculeux encore Harry lui adresser la parole, pas spontanément mais il ne rechignait pas à répondre à Draco et mieux encore ne se vexait pas et se montrait tout aussi vindicatif quand il avait la bêtise de recommencer à être sarcastique. Mais au-delà du bonheur de pouvoir converser presque normalement avec l'élu de son cœur, c'était les ailes d'Harry qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Non pas que ça ne lui allait pas, bien au contraire, mais le changement de couleur qui s'opérait plus franchement ces derniers jours lui faisait se demander si Harry allé vraiment bien. Si Draco n'avait pas immédiatement abordé le sujet c'était par peur que Harry se braque et le fait que personne ne faisait de commentaire l'encourageait encore moins, au point qu'il commencer à se demander si ce n'était pas lui qui imaginait des ailes sur Potter. Alors oui il était stressé et heureux en même temps, ils allaient enfin passer une journée ensemble hors du château dans la joie et la bonne humeur et foi de Malfoy, Draco allé faire un effort pour accaparer Harry pour la journée entière.

Evidemment il n'était pas là quand ils rejoignirent Ron et Hermione.

\- Harry essaie de se mettre sur son 31 mais je suis presque sure qu'il va échouer.

Draco haussa un sourcil à la phrase de Ron, à ses yeux Harry n'était peut-être pas doué pour se mettre en valeur, mais il valait mieux que ça reste comme ça. Parce que si il commençait à faire des efforts vestimentaire, il aurait encore plus de concurrence que juste la moitié des élèves et ça Draco se devait de l'empêcher au risque de devenir un meurtrier…pour de vrai. Blaise commençait à montrer son impatience, quand enfin le brun de toutes les attentes arriva tout sourire et Draco se sentit vaciller quand il vit que rien ne décorait le dos de son brun favoris. Mais le bonjour joyeux du jeune homme souffla sur toutes ses questions qui resteraient probablement sans réponses. Si ça se trouve il avait vraiment rêvé.

Harry était de bonne humeur et celle-ci était communicative. Il avait salué toute la bande avec un joyeux sourire et sur le chemin pour se rendre à Pré au lard avait discuté avec tous les serpentards, tous sauf Draco. Ils avaient beau être ensemble Draco était sur qu'une sorte de mur invisible les séparé. Un mur remplis de beaucoup de chose à dire mais entouré d'une pellicule de doute et de peur. Le seul souci c'est que cela mettait son plan d'accaparement en péril et Harry ne voyait rien des signes désespéré de Draco pour attirer son attention, il fallait vraiment qu'il se motive. Jusqu'à présent il était resté en arrière, observant Harry discutait avec Pansy et le sourire béat que celle-ci faisait lui donné envie de vomir, il pressa le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

\- Pansy si tu continues à ouvrir la bouche tu glisseras dans ta propre bave.

Pansy referma immédiatement la bouche sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire Draco, je sais pas moi embêté des enfants en leur volant leur glace ou torturer des petits animaux.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être un joli petit animal alors je vais peut-être suivre ton conseil.

Harry rigolait sur la joute verbale des deux serpentards. Ces derniers temps il s'était rendu compte qu'entendre Draco siffler ses sarcasmes à d'autres l'amusé beaucoup et la réaction de Pansy était tout aussi drôle. Elle, par contre n'était absolument pas dupe des manigances de Draco. Elle sentait que depuis qu'ils avaient réussis à nouer le contact avec les Gryffondor, il lui mettait sans cesse des bâtons dans les roues pour profiter d'Harry et ça commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui laisser gagner du terrain.

\- Tu as l'air en forme Draco ? ajouta Harry en souriant.

« OH MON DIEU, IL ME PARLE A MOI ? MOI MALFOY ! Je fais quoi je l'embrasse maintenant, tout de suite. »

\- Pas autant que toi tu as l'air particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui, est ce que c'est moi qui te fais cette effet ?

Draco avait répondu avec toute la nonchalance dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Va au diable Malfoy. Dit Harry en souriant.

« Okay Draco c'est maintenant tu le plaques contre un mur et tu lui roules la pelle de sa vie, puis tu t'envoles en l'emportant dans tes bras dans un rire digne des plus grands bandits ! Super plan. »

\- Mh Pansy là bas ça ne serait pas le manteau que tu voulais.

Draco pointa son doigt vers un magasin et Pansy vit rouge. Elle stoppa tout le monde pour les forcer à entrer dans une boutique qui présentait dans sa vitrine de lourd manteau aux couleurs sombres. Les Serpentards soupirèrent mais les Gryffondor amusé la suivirent.

\- Pfiou merci.

\- Je rêve Potter ou tu viens de me remercier ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel le visage crispé.

\- Tu veux que je remplace mes mercis par des « va te faire foutre » histoire qu'on continue à se comprendre.

\- Certains mots sont beaucoup plus jolis dans ta bouche.

Draco afficha un sourire narquois, mais aller savoir pourquoi Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

\- Est-ce que ta mère va bien ?

Malfoy ouvrit de grands yeux sur Harry qui avait tourné la tête en disant ça. Ils étaient restés dehors devant le magasin et se faisaient face. Est-ce que Draco rêvait ou Harry venait bel et bien de poser une question sur sa mère ? Harry s'inquiétait ? C'était beaucoup trop charmant pour lui.

\- C'est drôle elle ma demandé exactement la même chose à propos de toi.

Au tour d'Harry d'être surpris. Peut-être pensait-il que c'était un mensonge mais sa mère demandait bien des nouvelles de Potter c'était un peu comme si elle s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Narcissa avait toujours eut un faible pour les enfants en détresse de toute façon.

\- Elle va très bien et…Merci.

\- Je rêve Malfoy ou tu viens de me remercier !

\- Va te faire foutre Potter.

Et ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on vient d'avoir une discussion à peu prés normale avec un quota faible d'insulte.

\- Je crois que je couvre une grippe Potter et tu profites de ma faiblesse pour m'amadouer.

\- Peut-être bien.

Draco plongea ses yeux gris dans les deux billes vertes de son vis-à-vis, le regard d'Harry était sérieux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire. Puis de nouveau il tourna la tête et se gratta le front avant de tendre sa main vers Draco.

\- Je sais qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne pourra jamais effacer, mais je suis d'accord avec Pansy sur le fait que ça peu aider à avancer. Est-ce qu'on avance Draco ?

Le blond observa le cœur battant la main d'Harry tendue vers lui. Ils étaient en train de faire un pas. Un pas énorme et si Malfoy n'était pas Malfoy il aurait sûrement fondu en larmes. Il se contenta donc de renifler avec dédain et serra la main d'Harry, elle était chaude et douce exactement comme il en avait rêvé.

\- Ok Potter je suis contaminé ça y'est !

\- Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Harry.

\- Okay Harry…on avance.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve pour Draco. Harry, Ron et lui avait trainé plus que de raison au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et doucement il avait réussit à évincer Pansy de toute leurs conversations. Depuis leurs poignée de main ils ne cessèrent pas un instant de parler, jouant aux questions réponses. Même si Draco n'avouerait jamais qu'après une étude minutieuse de son sujet préférer. Il savait déjà presque tout de ces habitudes alimentaires, de sa façon de marcher, de ses sourires tous différents, de sa manière de plisser les yeux quand il réfléchissait ou de se gratter le front ou passer sa main derrière sa tête quand il hésitait à dire quelque chose ou quand il était gêné.

Mais il apprit de la bouche d'Harry que le matin il avait du mal à se lever, qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, que sa couleur favorite n'était pas le vert comme tout le monde semblait le penser mais le gris. Pour Harry aussi ce fut une journée fantastique, que Draco lui pose des questions avec un intérêt non dissimulé lui faisait plaisir, mais qu'il réponde aux siennes sans insultes le mettait dans un réel état de satisfaction. Et pendant un moment il se dit qu'il devait ressembler à Pansy. Bientôt ils se mirent à parler de broutilles quelconque essayant de faire le point sur leur mésentente passé.

\- Il faut avouer que Draco faisait vraiment preuve d'ingéniosité quand il s'agissait de faire chier Harry. Souvenais vous des badges lors de la coupe de feu !

\- Et un véritable parolier c'était quoi cette chanson qu'il chantait sur toi Ron ?

\- Attend, attend _Weasley est notre roi, Weasley est notre roi_!

Les Gryffondor explosèrent de rire.

\- Evidemment si vous ne vous souvenez que de ce qui vous arrange.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Tu nous en as fait voir de toute les couleurs mais on à apprit pas mal de chose grâce à toi.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Harry. Tu étais un vrai bavard mine de rien. Craché si facilement le morceau sur la chambre des secrets.

Le trio tourna la tête d'un air déçus et tous les Serpentard se tournèrent vers Draco, qui se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais soudain plein d'une curiosité intense.

\- Comment vous saviez pour la chambre des secrets ?

\- Beurk les pellicules de Crabs et Goyle. N'empêche que je serais curieux de voir cette fameuse bibliothèque emplit de livre de magie noire, plaisanta Ron.

\- Vous…vous avez pris du polynectar !

Ron et Harry rigolèrent, sous les yeux ahuris des verts et argents. Draco n'en revenait pas et il voulut savoir immédiatement le pourquoi du comment.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle comme histoire Harry et Ginny ont faillis mourir. Soupira Hermione.

Draco grimaçât, à chaque fois qu'on parlait d'une possible mort d'Harry, il se sentait malade. Mais ils en avaient beaucoup trop dit pour ne pas continuer sur leur lancé.

\- Il y avait quoi dans la chambre des secrets ? Demanda Blaise.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry qui gratta sa cicatrice.

\- Un basilic…

\- UN QUOI ? Hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps.

\- Un basilic, un gros serpent moche tueur, vous voyez du genre à vous tuer d'un seul regard ou en vous plantant ses crocs dans l'épaule. Et tout en disant ça Harry massa l'endroit ou un de ses crochets s'était justement planté en lui.

Draco devenait blanc comme un linge, si il avait su un seul instant que ce genre d'animal trainait dans les couloirs de Poudlard il n'y serait pas resté longtemps et de savoir maintenant qu'Harry s'était retrouvé face à ça l'horrifiait encore plus.

\- Et il est devenu quoi ce serpent ?

\- Il est mort, Harry l'a tué.

Théo siffla d'admiration, Pansy poussa un petit cri et Blaise et Draco avait perdu tout leurs vocabulaire.

\- D'ailleurs, enchaina Ron, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, le basilic, touffu, ou cette sortie fracassante à dos de Dragon.

\- J'opterais plus pour la nuée de Détraqueur qui s'est jeté sur moi quand j'ai retrouvé Sirius, ça c'était horrible.

Les Serpentards regardaient les Gryffondor échangé sur ce qui était le pire et ne comprenait pas un traitre mot.

\- Tu plaisantes Harry le pire c'était l'araignée d'Hagrid et quand tous ses enfants nous ont poursuivis !

\- Se faire attaquer par un loup garou ce n'est pas mieux non plus !

\- ATTENDEZ ! Ouoh tout ça, ça s'est passé à Poudlard ? C'est quoi ces histoires. Est-ce que Dumbledore était au courant !

\- Evidemment qu'il l'était et toutes ces histoires ce n'est que les aventures de trois sorciers qui essayait tant bien que mal de ralentir Voldemort.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi à chaque fin d'année c'était vos couleurs qui envahissaient la grande salle. Pesta Blaise.

Tout le long de cette découverte Draco n'avait pipé mot, parce que plus que des reproches contre Voldemort il se sentait en partie responsable. Il avait su plein de chose grâce à son père et peut-être que dans certain moment il aurait pu être d'une grande aide mais les choses ne s'était pas bien passé du tout.

\- Tu aurais du accepter d'être pote avec Draco alors, ça t'aurais peut-être épargné quelques mésaventures. Ajouta Blaise.

Les regards que se lancèrent les trois amis en dirent long sur ce sentiment et Draco sentit une pointe d'agacement.

\- On va dire que je n'ai pas été le plus polis des quatre.

\- Evidemment tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je n'avais rien su de Poudlard avant même de recevoir une lettre.

La nouvelle frappa Draco comme un cognard, le renvoyant dans cette boutique ou il s'était rencontré la première fois.

\- Tes idées ne m'ont pas vraiment convaincu de me laisser entrer à Serpentard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ah oui le truc du choixpeau, imaginé ça ce truc voulait qu'Harry rentre à Serpentard.

Ron rigola mais il fut bien le seul parce que la nouvelle avait choqué tout ceux de la maison de Salazar.

\- C'est une blague, souffla Théo.

\- Impossible, gémit Pansy.

\- Désolé les gars mais c'est la stricte vérité.

Harry regarda les quatre élèves qui le fixaient, mais Harry ne démentit pas la nouvelle et coula un regard peiné sur Draco. Le blond se sentait triste, triste d'avoir perdu tout ce temps juste parce que sa tête était remplit des inepties de son père, triste d'avoir raté des moments spectaculaire à cause de son arrogance et de sa fierté mal placé. Triste d'avoir était en partie responsable des pires moments qu'ils avaient vécu et triste de se rendre compte que ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione ne lui en tenait plus rigueur.

\- Mais bon c'est du passé tout ça ! Je n'ai plus entendu Draco me traitait de sang-de-bourbe, donc je suppose que son avis à changé.

Hermione lui souriait avec tendresse.

\- Désolé pour ça.

\- Okay fin de la conversation, Malfoy vient de dire désolé, c'est officiellement la fin du monde.

\- Ta gueule Weasmoche.

\- Voilà, voilà le monde va mieux.

Ils rigolèrent tous et repartir sur des bonnes bases.

\- Juste une dernière question, c'est quoi Touffu ?

Harry rigola et Ron entoura les épaules de Blaise de son bras.

-Juste un gros chien…avec trois têtes.

OooO

Il se retrouvait tous maintenant a la Tête de sanglier, assis en chuchotant devant une bierreaubeure. Harry avait totalement oublié ses ailes mais elles se manifestèrent à lui d'une drôle de façon. Alberforth, descendait les marches étroites de son lieu de travail, suivit d'une énorme male, quand il vit les élèves il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Comment vous allez les jeunes ? dit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Très bien Albertforth ! Qu'est ce que vous avez derrière vous ?

\- Oh ça c'est les affaires d'Ariana, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps…hum…temps de tourner la page. C'est surtout des toiles et de la peinture, je vais pas me débarrasser des choses importantes hein.

Draco se redressa un peu.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir. Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Tu t'intéresses à la peinture Draco.

\- Tu plaisantes Hermione, il adore ça !

Tous regardèrent Draco avec un certain étonnement et Harry rompit le silence.

\- Fabriquant de badge douteux, parolier, poète, et peintre, ce garçon est un mystère n'est ce pas ?

Le trio rigolât et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le coffre, Alberforth venait de l'ouvrir et effectivement c'était plein de toiles, de pinceaux et de peintures mais aussi de livre. Harry récupéra une toile et quand il ouvrit il sentit son sang se glacé, son visage devint pâle et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la toile rien qui n'échappa à l'œil expert de Draco et le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

\- Je dois avouer que ce sont des œuvres un peu particulières.

Hermione retira la toile des mains d'Harry et Draco se pencha pour voir. Elle représentait une femme en noir dont le visage était couvert d'un voile de la même couleur, ses deux mains se croisaient sur son cœur et derrière elles s'ouvraient d'immenses ailes noires, à ses pieds se tenaient plein de pierres tombales. Ron grimaçât mais Hermione et Draco était subjugué.

\- C'est censé représenter quoi ? Demanda Draco.

\- Hum un ange je crois, il y en a souvent dans les cimetières.

Du coin de l'œil le blond remarqua qu'Hermione avait glissé un petit livre d'Ariana dans sa poche mais ne dit rien.

\- C'est des créatures de dieu, dit Hermione. C'est sensé protéger les humains.

\- Je ne crois pas que les sorciers ais besoin d'anges pour se protéger.

\- C'est du folklore non ?

\- Peu importe celui-ci est très beau.

Draco roula la toile.

\- Est-ce que je peux le garder ?

Alberforth étudia le jeune homme longuement.

\- Bah de toute façon il n'atterrira chez personne d'autres alors si tu apprécies ce qu'elle faisait je suis content. Prend-le.

Harry n'avait rien plus rien dit, et Draco rangea sa nouvelle acquisition dans sa cape, Hermione en fit de même en toute discrétion.

Quand ils rentrèrent au château, aucun d'eux ne passa par la grande salle trop fatigué pour avoir envie de manger, ils se quittèrent avec des saluts mous et chacun d'entre eux retourna dans leurs dortoirs.

\- Hey Harry ?

\- Oui Ron…

\- Pansy elle est vraiment à fond sur toi.

\- Ouai.

\- Elle est mignonne pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ?

\- Je suis gay Ron.

Ron avala la nouvelle puis lança un oreiller sur le visage hilare d'Harry.

\- Si c'était le cas Harry, dit-il plus bas et plus sérieusement. Tu me le dirais ?

\- Je viens de le faire. Murmura le brun en s'endormant.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 :). Juste au cas ou je rappelle le rating **M** Bisous sur la fesse.

OoooO

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla il se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait de rêve aussi net. Était-ce d'une à la journée de la veille ou aux questions bizarre de Ron Harry n'en savait rien, ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est que quelque chose entre ses jambes était beaucoup plus en forme que lui. Il se leva en soupirant et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain, retraçant le fil de ses rêves.

Il s'était vu discuter et rigoler avec Draco à pré-au-lard mais au lieu d'être entouré ils étaient seuls et Draco jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux. C'était un rêve de rendez-vous banal mais ça avait suffit à Harry pour se sentir exciter. Encore dans le floue, il avait complètement oublié ses ailes et après s'être soulagé en solo il se retrouva face au grand miroir. Elles étaient toujours là plié contre ses flancs et son aile gauche était à présent à moitié blanche.

Harry avait cessé de se demander pourquoi elle changeait de couleur et puis selon lui le blanc était meilleur signe que le noir. Il frissonna en repensant a la toile que Draco avait récupéré. C'était comme si on avait peint un tableau de lui. Quand il revint dans la chambre tous ses camarades étaient debout et aucun d'eux n'était décidé à voir ses ailes, alors Harry délaissa la cape d'invisibilité au moins dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Draco leva le nez de son café en entendant le petit soupir de contentement de Pansy et il faillit cracher ce qu'il venait de boire en voyant Harry. De nouveau affublé de ses ailes dont l'une virait presque au blanc total. La petite bande d'amis saluèrent les Serpentards de la main, qui répondirent tout aussi joyeusement. Le blond se concentra d'abord sur Harry pour remplir son cœur de joie, mais ses ailes l'inquiétaient toujours autant puis doucement sa tête se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci lisait un petit livre noir, et ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre Harry et son livre. Draco se demanda alors si elle les voyait ou si c'était juste son sixième sens de première de la classe qui s'affolait. Dans tout les cas c'était le début d'une possible alliance.

La journée se passa avec un calme reposant. Draco s'assit à coté d'Harry à presque tout les cours et le brun l'accueillait avec des petites blagues. Leurs relations avait clairement évolué dans le bon sens et Draco eut la berlue quand après avoir fait une sorte de compliment à Harry il vit ses ailes frétillaient. Il réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine, glissant des « ferme tes beaux yeux Potter, j'arrive pas à me concentrer » ou des « Pour mériter un type comme Harry il faut être Optimal, est ce que je t'ai dit que c'était exactement tout ce que j'avais eu à mes BUSE » appuyé d'un clin d'œil et le résultat était équivoque dés que Draco flirtait un peu les ailes d'Harry répondaient implicitement à sa place et ça lui plaisait.

Harry s'écroula dans son lit et enfonça son visage rouge de gêne dans son oreiller. Il ne rêvait pas Draco le draguait. Il était un peu idiot et parfois long à la détente mais là c'était beaucoup trop évident pour passer à coté. Ou peut-être qu'il se moquait de lui, il avait trouvé une nouvelle ouverture. C'était une mascarade et Draco trouverait un moment propice pour l'enfoncer. Il se redressa d'un coup dans son lit et fronça les sourcils. D'accord, Voldemort avait été vaincu, et d'accord il n'avait plus aucune raison de se haïr mais en y réfléchissant bien il en restait une de raison.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, peut-être que Draco voulait se venger parce qu'il avait fait enfermer son père à Azkaban et qu'il le ferait payer pour sa mort. Le brun se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement triste et en colère. En vérité il avait aimé ce rapprochement avec Draco, il aimait discuter et plaisanter avec lui. Draco avait un humour particulier, mais il était aussi intelligent et était une oreille attentive et son attitude chaleureuse avec ses amis l'avait vraiment touché. Mais peut-être qu'il faisait ça par obligation, si Pansy n'était pas venu lui parler il n'aurait surement jamais fait d'effort, mais alors pourquoi rembarrer la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'approcher de lui. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains en constatant de façon alarmante que non seulement Draco Malfoy ne le laissait pas indifférent mais qu'en vérité il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, il avait peur du blond, peur que celui-ci arrive à obtenir quelque chose de lui et qu'il finisse par perdre sur toute la ligne. Parce que le Serpentard avait mit au point tout un stratagème pour qu'Harry tombe dans ses filets et souffre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre en se sachant en danger, il fallait absolument qu'il se protège et qu'il évite de trop s'attacher au blond tant qu'il était encore possible de faire marche arrière. Il gémit douloureusement, c'était presque une torture parce que les compliments de Draco lui donnait chaud, parce que sa voix basse et trainante le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves, parce qu'Harry s'était mit à le regarder plus que de raison.

Ses yeux restaient suspendu à ses lèvres et Draco avait cette manie vraiment plaisante de forcer le contact entre eux, il touchait ses doigts quand il prenait un livre ou se coller à lui en cours de potion, quand il s'asseyait tous ensemble le blond basculait sa tête contre lui et Harry pouvait sentir son odeur, son souffle et c'était bon. Il était face à un dilemme et il lui fallait du temps pour le résoudre, c'était soit ça soit aller voir Draco directement et lui demander ce qu'il mijotait mais la crainte que celui-ci confirme sa pensée était plus insidieuse et dérangeante que l'envie de mettre fin à son drôle de jeu.

Alors qu'il était en train de se morfondre et de râler intérieurement il ne remarqua pas que son aile gauche prenait une teinte plus grise là ou elle avait auparavant blanchit. Il ne remarqua pas non plus Ron qui entra dans leurs chambe.

\- Harry ! Tout le monde te cherche avec les serpentards on va à pré au lard t'as pas oublié ?

Harry tourna un regard horrifié à Ron. Si il avait oublié et si l'occasion se représentais il oublierait encore, ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour lui de passer une journée en compagnie de Draco Malfoy.

\- Désolé Ron mais pas aujourd'hui pour moi…je crois que j'ai une gastro-entérite.

Ron grimaçât c'était rare qu'Harry expose ses douleurs interne mais là franchement il n'avait rien envie de savoir. Il souhaita à son ami un bon rétablissement et sortit de la chambre. Harry se demanda vaguement si il n'en faisait pas trop, après tout ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que Draco flirtait avec lui ce n'était pas suffisant pour craquer bêtement et se croire amoureux. Il se mordit la lèvre, c'était évident qu'il ne craquait pas pour Draco depuis deux jours, c'était même tout à fait probable qu'il en pince pour lui depuis bien plus longtemps et que leur rapprochement soit un cadeau du ciel ou un cadeau empoisonné.

Harry se rallongea sur son lit et se demanda vaguement si il ne devait pas céder, si il donnait à Draco entière satisfaction, sexuellement parlant, de façon à ce qu'il puisse prendre le meilleur et s'échapper avant de recevoir le pire dans la figure. Mais il était presque sûre que si il y goutait une fois il tomberait certainement dans le panneau et serait incapable de faire semblant de ne pas être touché. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ses doigts frôlant sa main, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ses lèvres qui serait sûrement douce et agréable contre sa peau, ni à sa langue qui serait peut-être tout à fait à sa place entre ses cuisses, ni même à ses fesses. Il ne fallait surtout qu'il pense à tout ça.

Harry sortit de son lit, il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

Ron leva la main en direction d'Hermione qui se tenait droite à coté de Blaise, Pansy et Draco la jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant arriver seul.

\- Ou est Harry ?

\- Il est malade…il est resté là haut.

Pansy jeta un regard dur à Draco mais celui-ci l'ignora comme un pro, peut-être qu'Harry allait mal à cause de ses ailes, elles devaient sûrement être trop lourde ou alors elle lui prenait toute son énergie, pourtant il semblait aller vraiment bien cette semaine. Tout d'un coup l'envie de se promener à Pré au lard ne se fit plus sentir.

\- Je crois que je vais faire l'impasse aussi il y a un devoir de métamorphose que je n'ai pas terminé.

\- Quoi sérieux Draco ! S'exclama Pansy.

Ron observa le jeune homme commencer à partir puis elle se tourna vers Ron.

\- On est pas obligé d'y aller.

Ce fut au tour de Ron d'avoir l'air choqué il se tourna vivement vers Blaise.

\- Toi aussi tu annules.

Blaise sourit à Ron et prit son bras et celui de Pansy.

\- Ça peut juste être nous trois.

La brune se détacha de son ami.

\- D'abord Théo ensuite Harry puis Draco et Hermione, si personne n'y va je n'y vais pas aussi.

Hermione secoua la tête, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'impression qu'ils se comportaient en adulte mais elle-même était plus inquiète pour Harry que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Ron était en train de lui faire des yeux de chiens battus.

\- Je ne vais pas te retenir Ron.

\- Parfait Blaise ça sera juste nous deux.

\- Ça me va très bien.

Hermione les regarda partir ils étaient déjà en train de rigoler à propos de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Elle se tourna vers Pansy qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées quand la jeune femme se rendit compte que la Gryffondor l'observait elle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu vas aller voir comment va Harry ?

La brune ne fit aucune remarque sur l'intérêt de Pansy envers Harry en revanche elle n'était pas dupe sur ce même intérêt que portait Draco à son meilleur ami, il fallait être un Potter pour ne pas s'en rendre compte mais elle était presque sur qu'Harry avait simulé une quelconque maladie justement à cause dudit blond.

\- Si il est malade je vais le laisser tranquille.

\- Tu n'es pas inquiète ?

\- Ce n'est pas un mal de ventre qui va détruire Harry.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et Hermione se rendit compte que malgré tous leurs efforts elles ne seraient jamais amies. La verte et argent renifla et s'éclipsa en saluant Hermione qui avait tout de même envie d'éclaircir certaine chose.

Harry tout persuadé qu'il était du départ de ses amis et de ses nouveaux camarade sortit de sa chambre après le déjeuner, plutôt que de ressasser bêtement l'histoire Malfoy il s'était forcé à se rendormir et avait parfaitement réussit à présent il avait une faim de loup. D'un pas trainant il se dirigea vers les cuisines pour allait quémander de la nourriture aux elfes. Il était presque arrivé quand une main se glissa sur sa hanche, le brun réagit au quart de tour d'un geste vif il attrapa la main de la personne qui l'avait touché et bloqua son « assaillant » contre le mur mais sa crainte se mua en surprise.

\- Tobias ?

\- Olah Harry tu as l'air en forme, je veux bien que tu mettes toute cette fougue à ma disposition.

Harry lâcha sa prise et lui fit un énorme sourire. Tobias était un élève de Poufsouffle de 7éme année mais il faisait déjà une tête de plus qu'Harry, il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombait contre la nuque mais qui étaient à présent rassemblé en une queue de cheval, il avait une mâchoire carré plaisante, de jolis lèvres fines et des yeux qui avaient la couleur de l'ambre entouré de long cil noir, il portait un pantalon noir et un pull rouge avec l'écusson de sa maison Harry étudia le jeune homme qui s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Tu as raté le repas de midi donc tu viens mendier c'est ça ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher.

Harry reprit sa route en direction des cuisines et Tobias se mit à le suivre.

\- C'est plutôt rare de te voir seul ça veut dire que tu refuses de la compagnie aujourd'hui.

\- Tu à quelque chose de particulier à me demander ?

Harry aimait bien Tobias il était dans l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle c'était un garçon énergique et beau, ce qui ne gâchait rien, mais dans la catégorie « mec dangereux qui peut vous briser le cœur » il venait sûrement après Draco Malfoy. Harry se disait qu'il devait plutôt s'occuper du problème de ses ailes au lieu de polluer son esprit avec des envies primitive. Mais c'était comme si une partie de son cerveau était anesthésier en ce qui concernait ses protubérance à plumes, un peu comme si il savait qu'elles étaient là mais que ce n'était pas le plus important et quand il se forçait à en faire une priorité un mur se dressait dans son esprit et ça l'effrayait.

\- Tu as quelque chose de particulier à me donner ?

Harry se tourna vivement vers le garçon mais ce dernier n'effaçât pas le sourire qu'il affichait, Harry vit le mot « danger » clignoter au dessus de la tête du 7éme année mais il se sentait aussi d'humeur à se vider la tête, de la vider entièrement de toute question chiante et embêtante. Il voulait penser à autre chose et se faire un peu du bien, un peu beaucoup. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et mordit sa lèvre.

\- Harry si tu veux mordre quelque chose n'abime pas ces jolies lèvres, j'ai quelques trucs que tu peux mordiller sans problèmes.

\- Tu me prends pour un chien ?

Harry s'était collé contre le mur en disant ça et Tobias posa son bras au dessus de sa tête contre la pierre, son genou vint se glisser entre les jambes du brun qui poussa un soupir, son corps était déjà en train de réagir comme celui d'un animal en rute.

\- Je peux te prendre comme un chien ?

Le mot « danger » venait de cesser de clignoter, parce qu'Harry avait fermé les yeux pour embrasser Tobias.

Hermione entra dans la grande salle, Blaise et Ron étaient debout et discutaient encore de leur journée, quand le rouquin vit Hermione passer à coté de lui il lança une dernière blague à Blaise qui partir dans un rire tonitruant en se dirigeant vers la table de sa maison.

\- Hey Mione tu as vu Harry ?

\- Comment ça ? Il n'était pas dans votre chambre ?

\- Pas quand je suis monté tout à l'heure. Tu étais ou ?

Hermione s'assit et regarda vers la table des Serpentards, Pansy semblait bouder et Draco jetait des regards toutes les 3 seconde à la porte de la grande salle, Hermione fronçât un peu plus les sourcils, puis elle reporta son attention sur Ron et mit sa main dans la sienne.

\- A la bibliothèque, tu savais que ta sœur s'entendait bien avec Ernie ?

\- Quoi ?! Blaise m'a dit exactement la même chose !

\- Ça veut dire que Harry et elle c'est vraiment terminé ?

\- Quand j'ai voulue lui en parler elle m'a dit que ça n'avait jamais vraiment commencé.

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux et Ron serra un peu plus sa main quand les plats arrivèrent.

\- Tu n'es pas déçu ?

\- Hey c'est pas ma vie, c'est celle d'Harry et Ginny.

Ron se pencha un peu vers sa petite-amie.

\- Je crois qu'Harry vit une crise identitaire.

Hermione explosa de rire et rit de plus belle face au regard courroucé que lui lança le rouquin.

\- Hermione je suis sérieux, qu'est ce qu'on fait si Harry et bien…si il…

\- Si il quoi Ron ?

Ron baissa encore plus la voix.

\- Si il est gay ?

A présent elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle attrapa son ventre et se tordit de rire, Ron se mit à remplir son assiette en grommelant qui ne lui dirait plus rien.

\- Excuse-moi Ron…Ecoute si Harry est gay et bien il faudra espérer qu'il choisisse quelqu'un de bien.

Ron fit mine de réfléchir à la question.

\- Je crois que Blaise est quelqu'un de bien.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à la perspicacité de son petit-ami mais continua à sourire après tout c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait, un peu long à la détente comme Harry. Elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Draco, si elle ne le connaissait pas elle se serait dit qu'il devait juste être un peu irrité mais en vrai ses yeux allaient de la table des rouges or à la porte à une vitesse folle. Puis le regard du blond s'arrêta définitivement sur l'entrée de la grande salle et Hermione observa quelque chose sur son visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. De la colère d'abord, puis quelque chose qui ressemblait a de la tristesse elle tourna la tête en direction de la source de déception du serpentard.

Harry venait d'entrer mais il était suivit de prés par…Tobias Harckett, son ami avait un mince sourire sur les lèvres et il n'avait absolument pas l'air malade, il semblait même clairement détendu. Ses cheveux avaient été bien coiffé ce qui mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione, Harry ne prenait jamais le temps de coiffer ses cheveux elle constata avec une moue dépité que Draco avait sûrement fait le rapprochement, parce que plus que la tenue un peu soignée d'Harry, c'était le sourire ravit de Tobias qui en disait long. Ils se séparèrent cependant sans un mot ni un regard, quand il s'assit il fut accueillit par un Ron tout sourire qui le salua la bouche pleine.

\- Cha va mon vieux ?

\- J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que je vois l'intérieur de ta bouche merci.

Harry rigolât puis commença à se servir.

\- Tu t'es bien reposé ?

\- mh oui merci Hermione.

\- J'espère que ce n'était pas trop DUR d'être malade ?

Harry recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire, totalement déstabilisé par l'allusion lourde de son amie. Elle le regardait avec un sérieux qui le mit mal à l'aise, elle savait et elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait. Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis Hermione reprit.

\- Je ne jugerais pas tes choix Harry mais pense à en faire de judicieux.

Harry devint tellement rouge qu'elle se surprit à lui sourire avec amour. Elle voulait le soutenir mais à bien y réfléchir peut-être que Malfoy n'était pas non plus un choix judicieux. Elle se hasarda à regarder en sa direction et vit que Draco fixait Harry comme un démon qui allait brûler le monde entier. Elle soupira ça allait être très compliqué.

Une fois le repas terminé Pansy fonça vers Harry posant des tas de question sur sa santé mais le brun tenta une évasion furtive. Il fut intercepté par Blaise qui lui dit qu'il avait des médocs efficace pour son mal et une fois de plus Harry se retrouva à rougir bêtement et Draco aurait trouvé ça mignon si il n'était pas tellement énervé, en fait il trouvait ça adorable quand même. Il voyait clairement qu'Harry essayait de s'enfuir, quant à Harry il se rendait compte que les serpentard étaient vraiment avenant et gentil quand ils appréciaient quelqu'un et il se sentit mal d'avoir mentit pour aujourd'hui.

Il se promit de leur payer une tournée de bierreaubeur à leur prochaine sortie. Mais maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir le regard accusateur de Draco. Parce que c'était exactement ça, un regard qui l'incendiait sans parole et Harry se sentait petit face à ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Il avait la sensation que le blond aspirait sa vie et qu'il accepterait très facilement qu'il le fasse si il lui demandait. Le mot « danger » se remit à clignoter en lettre rouge. C'était Harry le lâche en ce moment, pour Draco, pour Tobias, pour ses amis et pour ses ailes. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'effacer.

Harry tourna et retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit. Il était incapable de trouver le sommeil parce que ses ailes étaient douloureuse, vraiment douloureuse, il sentait que ça lui brûlait entre les omoplates, il les sentait s'agiter elle le tirait méchamment vers il ne savait quoi. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain il se tourna pour évaluer les dégâts. Dés qu'elles eurent de la place elles s'ouvrirent en grand et Harry sentit ses muscles frotter sous sa peau de façon désagréable.

Son cerveau supprimer l'information que les ailes étaient un événement anormal mais il ne supprimer pas la douleur qui était lié à elles et sa panique monta d'un cran. Il retourna en tremblant dans son lit et essaya de se concentrer sur l'après-midi follement agréable qu'il avait passé, il avait eu raison sur l'oubli, Tobias avait réussit à mettre toute ses craintes dans une petite boite qui se fermait très bien quand son corps était occupé. Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces mais c'est avec le visage de Draco qu'il s'endormit.

Draco Malfoy s'énervé vite mais la plupart du temps, quand ça ne concernait pas Harry Potter, il sortait très peu de son attitude froide et léthargique. Il n'y avait que pour Harry qu'il était capable de grogner ou d'être vraiment très désagréable. Ça allait encore quand sa colère était dirigée uniquement contre le brun à l'époque ou ils n'arrivaient pas à se piffer mais ça prenait une toute autre tournure maintenant qu'il était incapable de détester son brun favoris. Enfin c'était relatif, en ce moment Draco détestait Harry, beaucoup. Le brun avait commencé la semaine en l'évitant, dés les premières heures de cours il changea de place et revint vers Hermione, même quand le soir ils révisaient tous ensemble Harry mettait un point d'honneur à se trouver loin de lui.

Quand Draco parlait il détournait le regard, quand il essayait de le toucher Harry s'écartait vivement, la situation devenait hors de contrôle. Draco avait naïvement pensé qu'ils étaient au dessus de ce comportement enfantin mais il se trompait largement et se tromper le mettait hors de lui. Cependant maintenant qu'il avait put enfin avoir une discussion civilisé avec le brun, il se rendit compte que ça lui manquait. Il savait qu'Harry lui plaisait mais une semaine entière à pouvoir discuter avec lui, à pouvoir le toucher en douce sans que celui-ci ne le repousse, une semaine à l'entendre rire à le complimenter sur ses manières, sur son humour Draco était tombé dans son propre piège. Il avait envie de plus d'Harry, il voulait lui parler plus, l'écouter plus, passer plus de temps avec lui. Il aurait dut se douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai qu'Harry ne se laisserait pas amadouer si facilement mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement et pire encore que l'inquiétude de perdre ce qui venait de doucement naitre en eux c'était celle qu'il avait pour ses ailes.

La gauche redevenait noir il en était presque sur. Il n'avait rien remarqué les trois premiers jours de la semaine parce qu'Harry avait, réussit il ne savait comment à les cacher, mais le jeudi suivant il n'y avait pas de doute la moitié blanche était réduite à deux longues plumes au bout. Il n'avait déjà pas vraiment réussit à se remettre d'avoir vu Harry suivit de prés par Tobias, parce qu'il n'était pas idiot. Tobias était un peu sa bête noir dans son environnement, le loup à abattre parce qu'il marchait déjà plus ou moins sur ses plates bandes avant Harry et maintenant qu'il avait obtenu quelque chose d'appétissant ça allait être beaucoup plus problématique. Mais il fallait en plus qu'il se soucie de la santé étrange d'Harry. Alors Draco se décida, il irait lui parler, il irait demander à Harry le pourquoi du comment, ils auraient une conversation d'adulte, mettrais les choses à plats et repartirais sur de bonne base. Ensuite il irait découper le service trois pièces de ce pouffsouffle et tout rentrerais dans l'ordre…mais peut-être qu'il devrait faire ça dans l'autre sens.

Tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait se débarrasser de Tobias, il marchait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs à la recherche de la seule personne qui mettait ses nerfs à vif. Il avait vu Harry filait sitôt leurs dernier cours terminé et avait laissé le flux d'élève se dispersait pour le suivre en toute tranquillité, mais Harry avait disparut jusqu'à l'heure du dîné. Quand Draco entra dans la grande salle Harry était en grande conversation avec Hermione et ça semblait tendu entre eux. La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil mais Harry n'en fit rien et ça irrita Draco encore plus, son pied pivota. Il allait foncer vers lui, le secouer, lui demander pourquoi il se comportait comme un idiot mais un geste d'Harry l'arrêta. Le brun venait de se redresser et roulait des épaules en grimaçant, il passa une de ses mains par-dessus son épaule et la massa les lèvres pincées. Une chose à la fois se dit Draco, il s'assit à sa table et ne quitta pas le brun du regard.

Harry réfléchissait, il réfléchissait à la façon dont il pourrait aborder Draco, à la façon dont il pourrait éclaircir cette situation. Il se demandait si il ne devait pas commencer par lui présenter des excuses pour son père. Quelque chose du genre « hey Draco je suis désolée d'avoir fait condamner ton père au baiser du détraqueur mais si t'as l'intention de me faire du mal je pense que c'est pas une bonne idée, t'as entendu parlé du karma, du pardon ,de la rédemption ? » Ou peut-être devrait-il paraître moins faible et l'attaquer de front : « Je sais pas ce que tu mijotes Malfoy mais je ne te laisserais pas m'avoir !» ou le mieux c'était de ne rien faire du tout, travailler pour ses ASPIC et une fois l'épisode Poudlard clos il n'aura plus à croiser le blond et sa vit irait beaucoup mieux. C'était complètement stupide, Harry se rendait compte du ridicule de la situation et à quel point c'était difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à Draco.

Ça avait été un déchirement de s'asseoir ailleurs qu'à ses cotés, une torture de se priver de le regarder, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler lui tordait l'estomac. Il se sentait stressé en permanence, être avec Draco lui faisait du bien le détendait, son naturel et sa prestance le mettait en confiance mais maintenant il sentait que Draco se doutait de quelque chose. Il était probablement furieux que son plan soit mit en déroute par Potter lui-même, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de l'échec de Draco. C'était encore plus stupide parce que la position dans laquelle il se trouvait n'aurait jamais du lui faire partir dans de tel réflexion. Il chassa mentalement tout ce qui concernait Draco de sa tête et s'appliqua à apprécier la bouche qui jouait amoureusement avec son membre entre ses cuisses.

Il était allongé sur une des tables d'une salle de cours abandonné, d'abord déçut de ne pas pu avoir accès à la salle sur demande, il s'était rabattu sur une classe. Harry n'était pas très friand des parties de jambe en l'air en public mais la bonne humeur et l'excitation de Tobias termina de le convaincre et finalement il commençait à se détendre, même ses ailes n'étaient plus douloureuse.

\- Mhh…Tobias…

Harry porta ses poignées contre sa bouche et se cambra langoureusement. Il sentit les mains de son amant du moment griffer ses hanches avec douceur, sa bouche experte se promenait de haut en bas sur sa queue et Harry pouvait sentir sa langue glisser avec volupté sur sa peau. C'était bon et chaud, encore quelque seconde de ce traitement et il finirait par jouir. Il se redressa et posa son regard émeraude sur Tobias, il était incroyablement excitant, Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tobias je vais jouir…

Sa phrase était sortit d'un bloc. Le brun qui avait la bouche occupé leva son regard couleur ambre et accéléra ses va et viens. Harry étouffa ses gémissements, il voulait s'allonger de nouveau mais le visage du 7éme année enfonçait entre ses cuises était une vision trop perverse et alléchante pour qu'il se décide à rater ça. Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux et prononça son nom en soufflant.

\- Tobias…je le sens.

Harry ondula du bassin lascivement. Il allait jouir, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et battit des paupières à la manière d'une fille qui se voulait aguichante et se laissa submerger par les vagues de plaisir qui s'éparpillèrent dans son corps. Il poussa un long gémissement en sentant son sperme s'écouler dans la cavité chaude qui entourait sa queue. Il se força à ne pas serrer les jambes, quand il rouvrit les yeux sur Tobias celui-ci avait la bouche entre-ouvert et Harry constata qu'il n'avait pas tout avaler. Il sourit et se baissa vers lui sa langue glissa contre les lèvres du brun et il vint partager sa semence avec lui.

Harry releva son regard embué par le plaisir sur l'entrée en face de lui. Il allait inviter Tobias à le prendre en bonne et due forme quand sa vue s'accrocha à la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'embrassure. Draco Malfoy était appuyé contre l'entrée bras croisé et les regardait avec le visage dur et froid. Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon et il crispa ses doigts contre les épaules de Tobias qui tourna la tête.

\- La vue te plait Malfoy ?

Tobias entoura le corps d'Harry de ses bras et soudain le brun se sentit nauséeux. Là tout de suite il avait envie de ramasser ses affaires et de partir en courant nu dans les couloirs mais il était figé par le regard glacial et…dégouté de Malfoy. Harry se sentit soudain envahir d'une colère sans nom, pourquoi est ce qu'il devait se sentir mal. Il ne faisait rien de répréhensible, son corps lui appartenait alors pourquoi est ce qu'il devait se sentir honteux et malade juste parce que Draco Malfoy le regardait comme le dernier des salauds. Ils ne se devaient rien, ne partageait rien. Il n'avait pas à être jugé. Alors il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et lui lança un regard noir et Draco fit quelque chose qui fit vaciller toute sa litanie intérieur, le blond baissa les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas de meilleur endroit pour faire ça, combien de point je dois enlever à vos maisons ?

Sa voix était plate et froide, de nouveau il braqua son regard sur Harry qui n'avait pas retiré son masque de colère. Doucement les orbes grises glissèrent sur le corps d'Harry et encore une fois le brun voulut se cacher, le regard du Serpentard le brûlait, le mettait mal à l'aise et l'exciter en même temps. Harry tourna la tête vers l'horloge de la salle.

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre feu et les relations sexuels ne sont pas interdites à ce que je sache.

Est-ce que Draco venait de trembler ? Harry avait craché ses mots mais peut-être les avait-il prononcés vraiment sèchement, il s'en voulut immédiatement.

\- Parce que c'est tout de même une salle de classe j'enlève 20 point à Gryffondor et 20 point à Poufsouffle.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et disparut immédiatement.

La fatigue et la douleur qu'Harry avait réussit à oublier revint à la charge et plus violente qu'un coup de cognard dans le dos. Il soupira et desserra son étreinte de Tobias.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi Harry mais il m'a complètement fait débander.

Harry sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je n'aime pas non plus me faire reluquer comme ça.

Tobias ramassa les vêtements d'Harry et les lui tendit, le brun remit son pantalon et passa sa chemise autour de ses épaules, il dut se retenir de crier quand un éclair de douleur traversa toute sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Est-ce que toi et Draco vous vous entendez bien ?

Harry pencha la tête en entendant la question, Tobias s'approcha de lui et boutonna sa chemise.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Avant il se serait ouvertement moqué de toi non ?

\- Mh peut-être que demain des beuglantes disant qu'Harry Potter fornique après les cours avec des hommes envahira la grande salle.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter.

\- Je n'aurais qu'à nier, vu notre passif ça passera peut-être comme une blague de mauvais goût.

Harry remit ses lunettes et leva ses yeux vers Tobias qui faisait un petit sourire.

\- Harry je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre de personne que tu intéresses, je ne suis pas désespéré au point de te demander une relation exclusive mais laisse moi profiter un peu de la fierté d'avoir un peu profité de ton corps.

Harry rigolât.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu en vaux bien dix des comme moi.

\- Tu sais Malfoy…

Le gryffondor ramassa sa cape et se redressa avec un air contrarié.

\- Quoi Malfoy ?

\- Et bien il te regarde exactement de la même façon que je te regarde.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma, il n'était pas sur de vouloir entendre la suite mais Tobias le devança.

\- Comme si tu étais la première merveille du monde.

Quand Harry traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre son dortoir il trouva Ginny qui découvrait avec plaisir la cavité buccale d'Ernie.

Draco claqua la porte de sa chambre avec tellement de force qu'il fut presque sur d'avoir fissuré le vieux mur du cachot. Il n'en revenait pas, il s'était comporté comme un idiot. Ça avait été sa chance de faire d'une pierre deux coups, casser la gueule de Tobias et confronter Harry face à son comportement de gamin, mais toute sa résolution avait fondu comme neige au soleil quand Harry l'avait regardé avec tellement de colère. Draco s'était sentit comme un intrus et c'est ce qu'il était, un intrus et un voyeur. Harry l'avait remarqué quand il avait levé les yeux mais Draco était tombé sur eux quand le brun était encore allongé.

La vision lascive et offerte d'Harry l'avait subjugué et peu importe qu'il soit entre d'autre main que les siennes sont corps avait été parcouru d'une telle chaleur que si il avait pu il se serait jeté sur lui. Mais la réaction d'Harry ne lui avait laissé aucune porte d'entrée, il avait établit un mur infranchissable dés qu'il l'avait vu. Draco ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, il avait l'impression désagréable d'être revenu au même point qu'i ans, avec Harry il ne savait pas s'y prendre autrement qu'en étant hautain, froid et détestable et il se haïssait pour ça et Harry le haïssait sûrement tout autant, ça serait encore plus difficile de faire un pas vers lui maintenant.

Le serpentard se jeta sur son lit avec le goût amer de la frustration. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait eu sous les yeux. Les gémissements d'Harry, sa façon de se courber et d'écarter les jambes, son visage quand il avait jouit et le moment ou il s'était penché pour embrasser ce Tobias. Avec tellement de douceur que Draco aurait échangé tout la magie du monde pour gouter à ce baiser. Il se tourna sur le coté et glissa sa main dans son boxer, il était dur. Il s'imagina en gémissant être à la place du Poufsouffle. Il s'imagina lécher la cuisse d'Harry pendant que le brun répétait son prénom et qu'il glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il imagina le goût salé d'Harry, son odeur et la douceur de sa peau.

Draco commença à se branler et tout en s'imaginant sucer Harry il l'imaginait faire de même avec lui, avec un effort surhumain il transposa l'image du brun entre ses jambes à lui. Ses lèvres entourer sa bite et la sucer avec ce regard un peu perdu et touchant qu'il avait parfois. Pas de Harry sur de lui mais un Harry que Draco maîtrisait, un Harry qui écouterait ses ordres, ses demandes, ses envies et qui s'y plierais parce que ça l'exciterais de lui obéir. Ou il pouvait bien être un Harry colérique, un Harry qui se mette à râler parce que Draco se faisait trop pressant, un Harry qui se mettrait à bouder et que Draco devrait satisfaire avec les gestes les plus tendres pour se faire pardonner. Plus il se branlait et plus ses suppliques imaginaires sur le comportement d'Harry laissait place à une seule envie, celle d'avoir Harry tout simplement, qu'il soit tendre ou violent peu lui importait du moment qu'il voulait bien de lui.

Draco oublia le corps du brun il éjacula juste en prononçant son prénom, il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu se contenter de pas beaucoup c'était impossible à présent.

OooO

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5 koeur sur vous.

OooO

* * *

Hermione était partagée, la semaine avait était un véritable puit d'incompréhension aussi bien coté Gryffondor que coté Serpentard. La faute incombait en grande partie à Harry qui s'était défilé et avait cessé d'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intention à Draco. Il aurait pu faire ça en douceur se disait-il mais Harry avait agit comme un parfait idiot en coupant toute interaction d'un coup sec. Il parlait tout de même avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy mais il ignorait Draco comme le pire des goujats. Hermione comprenait parfaitement le comportement du brun la même idée lui avait traversé l'esprit mais ça crevait les yeux que les serpentards ne se forçaient pas.

Blaise ne lâchait plus Ron et son petit ami ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur lui, Pansy bavait littéralement sur Harry et Théo était une perle de patience et de gentillesse avec elle. La seule chose qui coinçait c'était comme toujours Harry et Draco. Elle se demandait comment Draco réussissait à faire preuve d'autant de retenu et comment Harry pouvait être aussi aveugle et évidement elle avait finit par craquer et avait tenté de discuter avec lui mais Harry s'était fermé comme une huitre à l'heure du repas.

\- Je ne te comprends pas Harry, ils ont fait l'effort de venir vers nous pour améliorer nos relations et tu te comportes comme un enfant suspicieux.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, est ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose.

\- Je ne te force pas à penser comme moi Hermione, j'ai juste pas confiance, désolé si il me faut plus de temps que vous pour changer d'attitude.

\- Harry tu as changé d'attitude plus vite que la lumière, ai au moins la décence de t'expliquer avec Draco et si il s'avère que tu as raison on sera évidement de ton coté.

\- Tu ne lui accordes même pas le bénéfice du doute !

\- Tu es parano Harry…

\- Bien sur que je le suis, un grand nombre de personne en qui j'avais confiance ce sont retrouvés être les pires enflures et ceux que je détestais s'avéré être finalement des agneaux, alors pardonne moi d'être sceptique sur mon propre jugement, je préfère être seul que mal accompagné pour le coup. Fin de la discussion.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre parce qu'Harry avait en partie raison, inutile de revenir sur l'épisode, Lockhart, Severus, Maugrey. Elle se tourna pour voir ce que faisait Draco et sans grande surprise il ne détachait pas son regard d'Harry, le brun s'était remis à manger et ignorer toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. On était jeudi et elle avait hâte que la semaine se termine et elle s'était terminé dans une ambiance morose.

Ron, Blaise, Théo et Hermione se trouvait tout les quatre dans la bibliothèque.

\- Pansy et Draco ne viennent pas ? Demanda Ron.

\- Pansy n'a pas voulut venir parce qu'Harry n'est pas là et Draco n'est pas venu parce qu'il préfère étudier seul.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle venait de lire cinq fois la même ligne et ses doigts tapoter d'impatience sur la table. Ce fut Théo qui l'a sortit de sa torpeur.

\- On devrait peut-être parler du sujet qui fâche avant, histoire de mieux se concentrer sur nous.

\- Quel sujet ?

\- Voyons Ron le sujet le plus important de tout Poudlard, le sujet qui ne prendra jamais fin? sauf si on rejoue Roméo et Juliette.

\- Non vraiment je ne vois pas.

\- Blaise parle de Draco et Harry.

Ron se massa le crâne, puis il regarda Hermione qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son livre, il regarda Théo qui observait un point invisible sur la table et enfin Blaise qui souriait très mystérieusement et la révélation explosa comme un pétard dans sa tête.

\- Harry est amoureux de Draco !

Hermione releva un regard noir sur Ron, Théo fit un sourire peiné et Blaise explosa de rire.

\- Dit plutôt que Draco est amoureux d'Harry et ton pote est en train de lui briser le cœur.

\- Impossible, ces deux là c'est impossible.

\- Je comprends pourquoi ça n'avance pas, le meilleur ami d'Harry n'est même pas capable de voir les gens qui s'intéressent à lui.

Ron grogna sous la remarque de Théo.

\- Pourquoi je devrais me mêler de ça, je ne suis pas dans son lit, moi je suis là pour accepter la personne qu'il choisit si elle n'est pas trop bizarre mais on parle de Draco Malfoy.

\- Draco est quelqu'un de bien et il est fidèle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais tu es sortis avec lui ?

Théo et Ron se regardaient en chien de faïence.

\- Ça suffit quand bien même Draco se pâme d'amour pour Harry celui-ci est hermétiquement fermé à une quelconque réconciliation. S'indigna Hermione.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Elles sont claires les raisons Blaise, tu confierais ton cœur à quelqu'un qui a passé une très grande partie de ta vie à t'insulter toi et tes amis, à essayer de te tuer ou de t'empêcher à sauver le monde.

\- Draco s'est excusé pour ça, il lui faut quoi de plus à Harry pour qu'il le pardonne.

\- Je pense juste qu'Harry est effrayé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire alors ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Rien. Quoiqu'on dise Harry se braquera, il va falloir que Draco prenne sur lui si il veut qu'Harry s'ouvre un peu plus, Harry est buté mais il n'est pas totalement idiot…enfin je crois.

Les quatre amis restèrent silencieux et tous savaient que la meilleure solution c'était que Draco abandonne mais ils voulaient aussi tous que ça aille dans le sens de Draco, même Ron.

Harry Potter se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait les traits tiré et il avait l'impression d'être un peu plus maigre qu'avant. Il avait fait part à Ron de son intention de quitter l'équipe de quidditch et chose étrange Ron n'avait émis aucune objection. Harry observa ses ailes se déplier mollement, elle lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Il sortit de la salle de bain, il ne portait que son bas de pyjama, ça faisait des nuits qu'il crevait de chaud.

Il releva le bras et se gratta l'épaule il avait comme des picotements désagréable sur toute la ligne de ses épaules. Harry regarda par la fenêtre il faisait nuit noir mais il pouvait entendre la pluie battre violemment contre la vitre. Il resta un long moment à observer les grosses gouttes glisser sur le verre puis quelque chose coula le long de sa colonne. C'était une goutte de sueur il était en train de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les yeux dans le vague et le corps parcourut de frisson il sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Draco faisait sa ronde et il était particulièrement en forme. Il avait du retiré plus d'une centaine de point toute maison confondu, c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour passer ses nerfs, il était même retourné dans la pièce ou il avait surprit Harry mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait eu personne. Il était minuit passé quand il se décida à retourner dans sa chambre mais Merlin seul sut pourquoi il changea d'avis en cours de route. C'était ce genre de moment ou si on arrivait un peu trop tôt ou un peu trop tard on pouvait manquer quelque chose de crucial, un signe, une réponse ou croiser quelqu'un qui nous avais évité. Draco ne manqua pas ce moment. Il se trouvait au septième étage, il avait décidé de passer devant la tapisserie qui cachait la salle sur demande.

Il allait tourner la tête quand un bruit de pierre qui frotte se fit entendre. Il se colla au mur et put voir un passage s'ouvrir dans le mur. Draco n'en revenait pas il n'avait jamais vu ça avant, il attendit pour prendre un élève sur le fait mais retint sa phrase quand il vit Harry en sortir. Le blond se cala contre la tapisserie. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui et Draco comprit que quelque chose clochait, le sauveur était torse nu et portait juste un pantalon de couleur rouge, ses pieds étaient nu et Malfoy vit quelque chose qui lui fit horreur. Le dos d'Harry était rouge, sa peau avait un léger teint hâlé mais il distinguait clairement les rougeurs autour de ses ailes. Il pouvait nettement voir les os d'Harry sortir de son dos couvert de plumes noires mais il voyait aussi de légère cloque à la base de la formation de l'aile à ce niveau là, sa peau n'était plus rouge mais prenait une teinte violacé, comme si on l'avait frappé.

Harry avança d'un pas traînant se dirigeant vers l'escalier, il semblait être dans le floue totale. Draco regarda ses ailes qui étaient à présent redevenu complètement noires, elles brillaient encore de temps de reflet argentés mais les deux dernière plumes blanches qu'il avait vu auparavant n'était plus là. C'était le moment ou jamais de demander à Harry ce qui lui arrivait mais au lieu de ça Draco le suivit. Il pourrait toujours l'attraper si ça tourné mal mais il était franchement inquiet de la condition physique du brun. Plus Harry montait les escaliers et plus Draco comprenait, il allait crier son nom quand Harry se tourna vivement vers lui. Le blond pu entendre ses ailes bruissaient.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient noirs, pas juste ses iris, absolument tout son œil était de la même couleur que ses plumes. Quand son regard se posa sur Draco la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit mais il ne prononça aucun mot au lieu de ça il se mit à courir. Draco n'en revenait pas, il sortit sa baguette et cria « stupéfix » mais le sort atteignit les ailes d'Harry et rien ne se passa. Le brun disparut. Draco grimpa les marches comme un dingue et arriva dans un couloir, il vit Harry disparaître derrière une porte et la terreur lui fit accélérer le mouvement.

Quand Draco ouvrit la porte il fut balayé par une bourrasque de vent puissante. La pluie frappa son visage, il tenta de crier le prénom de son camarade mais sa voit fut couverte par une détonation, au loin un éclair s'abattit vers la forêt interdite. Il dut faire un énorme effort pour rester debout tant le vent était puissant, il avait l'impression de marcher dans une mer déchaîne. Il mit sa main au dessus de ses yeux et pu voir Harry poser un pied sur le merlon des remparts. Soudain il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire et tenta de courir vers lui, dans son empressement il glissa sur la pierre et tomba et ne put que voir Harry Potter ouvrir grand ses ailes et sauter.

La chute était vertigineuse et Harry tombait tête la première. Le vent fouettait son visage avec force et il sentait avec une tel clarté chaque goutte de pluie qui tombait sur son corps que ça rendait leur impact douloureux. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il ouvre ses ailes mais il savait aussi ce que ça lui ferait et la peur le tenait entre ses griffes mais plus le sol se rapprochait et plus la chance de choisir s'amincissait.

Alors d'un coup brusque il déploya ses ailes. L'éclair de douleur fut tellement fulgurant et même si il s'y attendait l'impression qu'on venait de lui couper deux membres le déstabilisa complètement. Une de ses ailes se replia vivement sous la souffrance le faisant tanguer violemment. Son corps bascula sur le coté et se râpa contre la pierre mouillée et froide du château. C'était maintenant la panique et l'adrénaline qui le forçait à battre de nouveau des ailes pour s'éloigner de l'enceinte du château. Malgré le mal qui rongeait l'intérieur de son corps, malgré la sensation d'avoir de longues aiguilles plantées dans le dos.

Harry battit des ailes, une fois, deux fois et encore, jusqu'à ce que la sensation devienne presque supportable. Il se sentait comme la petite sirène d'Andersen sauf que ce n'était pas ses jambes qui étaient source de souffrance. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur la pluie, il se lécha les lèvres et goutta l'eau mélangé à sa sueur qui s'écoulait sur sa figure, plus il battait des ailes et plus la douleur s'estompait. A présent c'était son bras et ses cotés qui étaient en feu mais Harry tenta de faire fit de la sensation de brûlure. Il était presque sur que cette partie de son corps était en sang.

La solution aurait du lui paraître évidente depuis le début. Ses ailes c'étaient comme des muscles qu'Harry ne faisait pas bouger, alors lentement elles s'atrophiaient. Il n'était pas sur qu'elles se mettent à tomber comme les bois d'un cerf mais que si elles se mettaient à pourrir elles gangrèneraient tout son dos, et si personne ne les voyait personne ne pourrait les soigner.

Harry chassa cette idée de son esprit et se laissa porter par ses propres battements. La douleur était moins aigu ça devenait presque agréable, un peu comme si il s'étirait après être resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Il ne sentait plus le vent et la pluie comme une agression mais comme quelque chose de vivifiant. L'air froid et rapide s'engouffrait dans ses ailes lui offrant un tremplin à chaque déploiement, il sentait la pluie ruisselait contre ses plumes, ça lui faisait du bien, il était presque détendu. Inconsciemment il battait des ailes les yeux rivés vers le ciel, sans voir un seul instant la distance que celles-ci lui faisait parcourir en quelque battement, si il avait baissé les yeux il aurait pu voir que le château était déjà bien loin de lui.

Il ne craignait pas de se faire foudroyer, il ne craignait pas le tonnerre, il ne craignait plus rien, il se sentait revivre. Il goûtait sur sa langue chaque goutte de pluie se laissait planer dés que le vent le frappait de plein fouet. Deux fois il faillit perdre l'assurance qu'il venait de gagner mais il finit par comprendre les mouvements de son corps. Comment il devait se balancer, comment il devait plier ses ailes ou les étendre, comment tourner plonger ou remonter et bientôt son rire se mêla au bruit des éclairs. Il écarta les bras et tenta des choses un peu plus complexe.

D'un mouvement d'ailes il se retrouva un faire un looping, il n'y avait pas d'obstacles, pas de ligne, pas de limite il avait le ciel à portait de main et c'était incroyable. La révélation se présenta à lui exactement comme une violente rafale. Il volait. Harry volait comme un oiseau. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il allait devenir, demain il se lèverait avec un bec et des serres, il s'en fichait, il se fichait de tout.

Il allait voler jusqu'au bout du monde maintenant, voler et s'emparer de chose précieuse, précieuse comme la vie, il descendrait sur les humains et comme la mort il…Harry cria en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de penser, puis il entendit un autre cri. Il tendit l'oreille et de nouveau il entendit. C'était son prénom, on l'appelait, le brun observa autour de lui, comment avait-il fait pour arriver là, il était au dessus des nuages. Il pouvait voir la voix lactée et la lune énorme brillait au dessus de lui, il ne prit pas le temps de profiter de la vue et plia rapidement ses ailes replongeant dans la masse humide et cotonneuse. Quand ses yeux finirent par s'habituer de nouveau à la pluie il eu juste le temps de voir quelqu'un tomber d'un balais, sans même réfléchir il fonça vers la forme qui chutait dans le vide.

Draco s'était précipité dans un des placards adjacent à la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Il trouva par chance exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il remonta comme un fou les escaliers et une fois dehors se débarrassa de sa cape, sa chemise fut rapidement trempé mais d'un pas leste, il enjamba le balai qu'il tenait et s'envola. Il serra le manche tellement fort que ses bras se mirent à trembler et il se forçat à se détendre. Draco se souvenait parfaitement de la vitesse à laquelle Harry était monté quand il l'avait revue sur son balais et l'idée qu'il est déjà disparut dans le ciel le rendait malade. Cependant il continua à monter, au même titre qu'Harry il faillit plusieurs fois retomber au sol et s'écraser. Il n'avait pas d'ailes pour accepter le vent, il n'y avait que son corps qui prenait de plein fouet la pluie et les courants d'air violent.

Ses yeux ne voyaient rien, il faisait noir et l'eau qui s'écoulait sur ses paupières le forçait à garder les yeux fermés. En désespoir de cause il se mit à hurler, il cria le nom d'Harry plusieurs fois, il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les nuages sombres, les éclairs fissurer le ciel et la pluie s'abattant comme des flèches sur sa peau. Il dégagea une de ses mains pour la mettre en porte-voix et retenta de crier son nom. Un brusque changement de vent le fit tournoyer dangereusement. Il voulut rattraper le manche de son balai mais celui-ci tomba vers l'avant, ses mains glissèrent sur le bois et une nouvelle bourrasque le fit définitivement basculer. Son corps quitta l'objet volant et il hurla. Il allait mourir parce qu'il avait poursuivit Harry, même dans sa chute il rit intérieurement de l'ironie de la situation. Toute sa vie tournée autour d'Harry alors pourquoi pas sa mort.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et observa le ciel qui s'éloignait puis distingua quelque chose, ça allait vite aussi vite qu'un oiseau et de loin ça ressemblé à un aigle. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son, l'oiseau n'était pas un oiseau c'était un humain et cet humain c'était Harry qui fonçait beaucoup trop rapidement vers lui. Si rapidement que quand le brun le percuta pour l'attraper Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Les mains d'Harry attrapèrent son corps en dessous de ses bras et aussi rapidement qu'il put Draco s'accrocha à lui en entourant ses épaules.

Mais Harry allait toujours trop vite. Avec horreur le serpentard se rendit compte que c'était sûrement son premier vol, ce qui expliquait les marques sur le dos du brun, Harry n'avait pas utilisé ses ailes pas une seule fois et des escarres étaient apparus. Seulement voilà si c'était son premier vol ça serait aussi son premier atterrissage.

Brusquement Harry bascula dans une dangereuse pirouette. Ses ailes se rabattirent et son dos s'écrasa sur le sol, il lâcha Draco qui roula un peu tandis que son corps fit de violent tonneau sur l'herbe humide. il hurla quand son corps s'écrasa sur son bras et son flanc gauche. Draco se redressa vivement. Harry avait fait en sorte de le protéger de l'impact, immédiatement il se remit sur ses pieds et vit le corps du brun beaucoup plus loin. La peur le fit courir en direction du Gryffondor qui commençait à se relever, le blond le vit tituber puis poser son regard sur Draco qui se jeta presque sur lui.

\- Harry bon sang !

Harry avait la tête qui bougeait dans tout les sens et ses bras se balancèrent dans le vide un moment avant de toucher Draco.

\- Aahh Draco tu n'es pas blessé…

Mais avant de pouvoir dire autre chose il s'écroula dans les bras du blond.

\- Harry ! Harry ?!

Draco serra le corps d'Harry contre lui et regarda tout autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc du château, c'était déjà un bon signe. Tirant une force inconnue de son corps, il souleva le garçon qu'il tenait et le porta contre lui. Harry était léger un peu trop léger à son goût, il constata que les ailes du brun ne pesait rien, elles caressaient ses bras avec douceur et leurs contact avait quelque chose de reposant. Draco fit tout le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre avec Harry dans les bras. Tout en marchant il avait perdu quelques plumes du brun et avait remarqué qu'elles finissaient en poussière dés qu'elles touchaient le sol.

Draco se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'il était en train de déplumer le brun mais une fois qu'il posa son corps sur le lit, il assista bouche bée à la rapide repousse des plumes. Une fois Harry de nouveau ailé, il s'écroula au sol pour reprendre son souffle. Il resta un long moment assit le dos contre le pied du lit avant de se décider à se lever. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour se sécher lui, ainsi qu'Harry, une fois sec il commença à examiner le garçon.

Harry était allongé sur le dos et Draco contourna le lit pour mieux détailler son corps. Il chassa toutes les pensées salaces qui inondèrent son esprit et se concentra avec une certaine appréhension sur les blessures du brun. Son bras gauche souffrait de plusieurs coupures dont une vraiment affreuse et même si la pluie avait nettoyée une partie de la blessure celle-ci saignée toujours. Il étudia ensuite le coté gauche de son corps. Il y avait aussi des éraflures mais une tache violacée commençait à s'étendre au niveau de ses cotes. Draco se massa les tempes il était certain que les cloques dans le dos d'Harry n'avait pas disparut par miracle. Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et sortit d'un tiroir des bandages et un petit pot d'onguent, ce n'était pas suffisant mais ça ferait l'affaire pour le peu de temps qu'il restait à la nuit. Demain il aviserait pour une solution sur le long terme.

Draco posa un genou sur le matelas et commença à frotter les blessures avec la crème, les plus bénigne s'effacèrent mais la grande coupure cessa juste de saigner. Il entoura le bras du brun de bandage et s'attaqua ensuite à ses cotes, l'onguent fit disparaître la couleur horrible qui s'était propagé sous sa peau mais Harry allait sûrement devoir passer chez Pomfresh. Pas une seule fois durant le traitement le brun ouvrit l'œil, sa respiration était calme et il se laissa complètement manipuler par le blond. Quand Draco eu terminé il glissa un oreiller sous la tête d'Harry, tira son fauteuil pour l'approcher du lit et s'assit en face du brun. Ce dernier était allongé sur le coté son visage tourné vers Draco. Lentement le serpentard glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry et le geste que fit le brun lui tira un sourire, ses doigts s'étaient resserrés autour de la peau de Draco et le blond se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son front.

Toute sa rancœur envers Harry s'était envolée. Il était aux anges, la main d'Harry était douce et chaude. Draco ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, il garda la main du brun dans la sienne et passa toutes les heures sombres à le contempler, gravant ce moment délicieux dans son esprit. Demain ça ne sera plus aussi fantastique.

Il avait finis par s'endormir, mais constata avec soulagement qu'à son réveil Harry dormait toujours. Sa main dans la sienne. Il se dégagea et fit un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, abdiqua devant sa tête de déterrer et sortit de sa chambre en toute discrétion, non sans avoir jeté un énième coup d'œil au brun de ses rêves, étendu dans son lit.

Draco traversa comme un diable tout Poudlard et monta jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Il se posta devant la grosse dame et s'apprêta à lui demander d'aller chercher Hermione, quand d'un coup le tableau pivota. Laissa apparaître… Hermione. Draco soupira de soulagement et remercia les étoiles d'être de son coté. La jeune femme resta bloquée devant lui, le dévisageant avec méfiance.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait comme idiotie Malfoy ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué. Il maudit le sixième sens incroyable des femmes et avant de laisser sa bouche sortir une remarque désobligeante il repensa à Harry.

\- Harry est dans ma chambre.

Le visage de Granger s'illumina.

\- Oh Draco enfin ! J'ai vraiment cru que vous n'y arriverez jamais.

\- Pardon ? Quoi ?! Non ! Harry est dans ma chambre parce qu'il s'est jeté du toit de Poudlard. Ecoute Hermione j'ai besoin de tes lumières et je crois qu'Harry aussi. Ça prend une tournure bizarre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- J'étais sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui. Décidément il continue à avoir cette sale manie.

La brune était sur le point de retourner dans son dortoir et Draco paniqua.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Draco, Harry est partit en pyjama ! Et toute sa chambre est morte d'inquiétude. Je vais inventer quelque chose pour les rassurer. Je suppose que tu n'as pas très envie que tout le monde sache qu'Harry à passé la nuit dans ton lit ?

Question purement rhétorique, se dit Draco. Inutile de se jouer d'elle, Hermione savait déjà que Draco serait parfaitement heureux de dire à tout le monde qu'Harry était chasse gardé. Il l'a laissa partir la mine renfrogné. Quand enfin elle sortit avec des vêtements d'Harry entre ses mains, il ne s'attarda pas à lui demander quelle excuse elle avait trouvée, et il la traîna rapidement dans les couloirs.

Harry cligna doucement des paupières et se mis à sourire. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit depuis, et bien depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'en revenait pas, il se sentait frais et reposé. Il se redressa et entreprit de s'étirer quand une vive douleur le paralysa. Il se mordit la langue et le goût du sang se propagea dans sa bouche comme ses souvenirs.

Il avait volé ! Il s'était jeté du haut de Poudlard et avait volé. Il s'était aussi mangé le mur de Poudlard mais…il avait volé ! Harry rassembla ses idées. Ça avait été incroyable, grisant et libérateur, ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se brouille d'idée étrange. Harry ravala la peur qui venait de poindre son nez au creux de son estomac. Ses ailes lui faisaient quelque chose et quelque chose de vraiment pas agréable du tout. Harry se redressa et se dit qu'il était temps de parler à Hermione. Il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la table de chevet et réalisa, bien tard.

Que ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois et du se rendre à l'évidence. C'était une chambre de préfet, propre, et aux couleurs…des Serpentards. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, grogner, et essayer de renvoyer tout ce qu'il possédait. Mais rien ne vint, le stresse nouait la gorge d'Harry. Il savait sans même réellement faire le tour du propriétaire, qu'il était dans la chambre de Draco.

Il le savait parce que son odeur était partout. Harry se rallongea en se laissant tomber et gémit comme un chiot. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi… ? Harry mua ses lèvres en un « O » de véritable surprise. Il l'avait percuté. Dans le ciel, Draco l'avait suivie et il l'avait percuté. Harry essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais c'était le trou noir entre son saut et son réveil. Il savait juste que la sensation d'avoir volé parcourait tout son corps comme une douce ferveur reposante. Mais Draco l'avait suivie et il avait faillis mourir.

Harry trembla de tout son long. Sa bêtise avait faillit couter la vie du blond. Puis le brun fronça les sourcils. Personne n'avait demandé à Draco de le suivre. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Il aurait pu se contenter d'appeler les professeurs et faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Harry rejeta cette idée, il savait qu'il tentait de trouver des excuses bidon pour ne pas reconnaître qu'il était content que Draco l'ait suivie. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide et il se tenait tétanisé sur son lit. Harry leva son bras et remarqua, enfin, les bandages. Il passa sa main sur ses cotés et sentit la douleur naître sous sa peau mais s'étonna de ne pas souffrir plus. Draco l'avait soigné. Il se tourna du coté encore en bon état de son corps et ses yeux fixèrent la porte qui s'ouvrât d'un coup.

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER !

\- Oh…Bonjour Hermione.

Draco laissa la gryffondor entrer comme une furie et ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il prononça faiblement un silencio et alla dans le coin pour assister au savon qu'allait se prendre Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu as réellement sauté du toit de Poudlard !?

\- Euh…oui, dit-il piteusement.

\- J'espère sincèrement Harry, que tu as une explication cohérente et logique à me donné.

Harry se mit à genoux sur le lit et baissa la tête. Par quoi pouvait-il commencer. Puis soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fixa Draco comme si tout d'un coup il se rappelait de son existence. Il était vraiment long à la détente mais maintenant que la stupeur se lisait sur son visage, le blond lui fit un sourire contrit. Hermione les regarda tous les deux et voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Draco se leva et se mis à coté d'elle. Harry n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux. Draco savait. Pas parce qu'Harry l'avait attrapé en plein vol. Il devait savoir depuis plus longtemps. Il bafouilla.

\- Depuis quand ?!

\- Depuis le début de l'année.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !?

\- Parce que personne ne le voit, c'est ça ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation.

\- Tu les…tu…

Il ne savait plus du tout comment formuler ça.

\- Oui je les vois Harry.

Le visage de Draco ne montrait aucun signe de dégout, de peur, ou de moquerie. Il le regardait avec douceur et avec une pointe de…tristesse ? Harry sentit ses ailes bruissaient. Son cœur venait d'accélérer d'un coup. Draco voyait ses ailes et n'avait pas cherché à le maltraiter à le rabaisser ou autre chose. Il avait été, inquiet. Harry se mis à rougir violement et Draco détourna les yeux. Ce fût Hermione qui prit soin de se rappeler à eux.

\- Si vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose il va falloir m'expliquer ! Parce que là tout ce que je vois, ces deux idiots en train de rougir.

Harry se gratta le coin de sa cicatrice et se leva pour se mettre en face d'Hermione. Ils étaient à présent tous les trois debout. Harry observa Hermione mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

\- Hermione…j'ai des ailes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Des ailes, répéta Harry. Des plumes ! Comme celle d'un aigle, ou d'une chouette.

\- Oui enfin on dirait plus celles d'un corbeau.

Harry ignora la remarque de Draco et tenta de lire l'expression d'Hermione. Elle dévisagea Harry avec un air profondément sérieux.

\- Tu as des ailes.

Elle avait détachée ses mots, comme si elle venait de découvrir un nouveau mot compliqué dans le dictionnaire.

\- Oui des ailes.

\- Où ça ?

Harry voulut se mettre à rire mais le regard d'Hermione l'en dissuada, il se mit dos à elle et le pointa du doigt. Draco siffla et Hermione se figea.

\- Harry ton dos est dans un sale état.

Elle passa sa main sur, les bleues et frôla doucement ce qui ressemblait à des brûlures. Draco observa la scène avec effarement. Les doigts d'Hermione traversaient les ailes, comme si ce n'étaient que des appendices fantôme. Il vit Harry trembler. La jeune fille continuait d'étudier son dos, puis poussa un long soupir.

\- Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?

Harry se tourna vivement, piqué au vif.

\- Quoi ?! Bien sur que non ! J'ai des ailes Hermione ! Que personne ne voit, sauf, par je ne sais quel miracle, Draco.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

\- Tu les vois vraiment ?

\- Aussi clairement que je te vois. Elles sont grandes et noires. Et c'est vraiment bizarre que tu ne puisses pas les toucher.

\- Parce que toi tu peux ?

\- Oui.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait sentit qu'Harry se comportait de façon bizarre, qu'il mangeait moins qu'avant et qu'il avait parfois l'air absent. Mais elle avait mit ça sur le compte de la guerre. Et voilà qu'on lui disait qu'il avait des ailes.

\- Est-ce que Draco est vraiment le seul à les voir ?

Harry allait dire oui mais se ravisa bien vite et immense sourire illumina son visage.

\- Non, non Bill les vois aussi !

\- C'est vrai ?

Hermione parut soulagé mais pas Draco. Il avait presque crut partager quelque chose d'unique et voilà que « Bill » les voyaient aussi. Il se renfrogna.

\- Draco je t'emprunte ta cheminée.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse positive et s'empara d'une des poudres sur le mur de la cheminée. Elle le jeta dans les flammes et demanda le bureau de Bill Weasley. Son visage abimé apparut aussitôt.

\- Bonjour Hermione, que me vaut ce plaisir. Tiens bonjour Harry et…Malfoy c'est ça ?

\- Bill je n'irais pas par quatre chemins ! Est-ce qu'Harry à des ailes !

\- Oh Harry tu lui as dit…mais ! Elles sont énormes ?! Tu les as laissé pousser !

La surprise de Bill finit par totalement convaincre Hermione. Le cou du rouquin semblait se tordre dans la cheminée pour mieux voir Harry. Celui-ci avait une mine boudeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose.

\- Tu aurais du en parler à quelqu'un plus tôt. Mais bon si Hermione le sait ça devrait bien se passer, je ne doute pas qu'elle trouvera vite une solution. Honnêtement ça ne me rassure pas de les voir toujours là. Bon je dois vous laisser. Bonne chance Harry.

La fumée s'éteignit et Hermione se tourna vers Harry, qui était totalement désespéré.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dit ça, moi je les trouve bien tes ailes.

Draco fut une nouvelle fois ignoré. Hermione retourna prés d'Harry et fit le tour de son corps. Il ne tenta pas un mouvement.

\- Bon, dit-elle. Tu vas t'habiller, on va aller manger, ensuite tu iras à l'infirmerie. On dira à Pomfresh que tu as un peu trop fait le fier sur ton balai, elle soignera ces vilaines blessures et après. Toi, Draco et moi, en discuterons plus sérieusement.

\- Tu vas le dire à Ron.

\- Si il me pose la question je lui dirais. En attendant ça va nous embêter de devoir le prouver et je suis aussi sceptique que Bill. Pour le moment, agissons normalement.

\- Facile je fais ça depuis le début.

Hermione lui posa ses vêtements dans les mains.

\- Je t'attends dans la grande salle.

Les ordres clairs et concis d'Hermione soulagèrent Harry. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un pour prendre les choses en mains de manière intelligente. Harry serra ses habits contre lui et remarqua enfin Draco qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je t'attends dehors.

\- Non ! Attend.

Draco se retourna et observa Harry. Le brun se frotta nerveusement le bras et leva ses grands yeux verts sur Draco qui faillit mourir de bonheur, écrasait par tant de beauté.

\- Ecoutes, ces derniers temps je me suis comporté comme une enflure vis-à-vis de toi. Le truc c'est que j'avais vraiment peur.

\- Je peux comprendre ça, avoir des ailes…

\- Pas des ailes ! Je n'avais pas peur des ailes. J'avais peur de toi.

Draco ne dit rien. Il sentait qu'Harry cherchait à s'excuser et il était en train d'apprécier l'effort. Mais la question voulait tout de même sortir de ses lèvres. Harry ne l'attendit pas.

\- C'est juste, que c'était vraiment bizarre la façon ou du jour au lendemain, on se mette à discuter. Alors j'ai paniqué et j'ai laissé ma paranoïa reprendre le dessus. Mais le truc c'est que j'aime bien discuter avec toi. Alors si, ce n'est pas une blague, si tu penses vraiment qu'ont peut devenir ami. Je voudrais qu'on recommence avant que je merde. Je t'en supplie Draco, j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas une blague.

Et effectivement le ton d'Harry était suppliant. Draco ressentit toute la fatigue de cette nuit. Harry avait de nouveau baissé les yeux. Le blond avait émis l'hypothèse qu'Harry se méfiait de lui, mais l'entendre lui dire était finalement une pilule plus difficile à avaler que prévue. Il s'approcha d'Harry et fut soudainement prit de l'envie de l'enlacer. Au lieu de ça il tendit sa main, une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne me moque pas Harry. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit ami. Je n'ai pas été un saint non plus. Et j'étais vraiment le plus stupide de nous deux. Mais maintenant que le pire est derrière nous, je voudrais vraiment avancer. Faisons quelque chose Harry.

Le brun retint sa respiration puis glissa sa main contre celle de Draco.

\- Je suis désolé Draco. D'avoir fait tout ce que je t'ai fais, et je ne parle pas uniquement de ces dernières semaines. Je parle de toutes ces années, de ton père aussi.

\- Je sais Harry, moi aussi je suis désolé. De t'avoir fait et dit des choses que tu ne méritais pas. Merci de me pardonner. Tu me pardonnes n'est ce pas ?

Draco releva un regard emplit d'une profonde inquiétude et ses yeux se posèrent sur la plus belle vision de sa vie. Il eut soudain l'impression que toute la pièce baignée d'une clarté étincelante. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que ça se dégageait d'Harry qui lui souriait de la plus belle des façons. Draco en était certain, il était amoureux d'un ange.

\- Je te pardonne et j'espère que toi aussi. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Ses merveilleux yeux émeraude brillaient et Draco revit ce qui s'était passé avec Pansy mais en plus intense. L'aile gauche d'Harry redevenait blanche.

Draco sortit de la chambre laissa Harry s'habiller. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient enfin passé un cap et il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas osé s'étaler sur le passé et sur son père, il voulait que tout s'améliore entre eux avant de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il n'en voulait pas à Harry, pour rien. Pourtant il se rendait bien compte que ça inquiétait le brun et il voulait plus que tout le rassurer. C'est le cœur encore battant qu'il récupéra un Gryffondor propre et tout sourire.

Dans le silence le plus total ils suivirent les ordres d'Hermione. Ils se séparèrent avec un regard presque désolé pour rejoindre leurs tales respectives. Mangèrent peu et suivirent Hermione sous le regard étonné de tous leurs amis.

\- Elle va les enguirlander, souffla Ron à Blaise.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'en suis sûr, Harry était sur le point de glisser sous la table pour y échapper.

\- Bien fait pour lui.

\- Blaise !

\- Draco est mon ami, j'y peux rien si je le soutiens avant Harry.

Ron secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Il avait de la peine pour les deux garçons. Hermione pouvait être démoniaque.

* * *

OOooOO

Fin du chapitre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 les amis :o !

OooO

* * *

\- Bon ! Tu vas tout nous raconter et depuis le début !

Hermione, Draco et Harry étaient assis prés du lac en rond. Harry sur ses genoux et les ailes replié. Draco avait remarquait le petit livre que la jeune fille avait récupéré à la tête de sanglier, entre ses doigts. Il se remit à fixer Harry qui avait l'air songeur.

\- D'accord. Alors un peu avant la rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai remarqué que j'avais de drôle de cicatrice dans le dos. Je pensais que c'était des blessures dû à la guerre, mais ça à empiré. J'ai voulu les montrer à Ron mais il ne voyait rien. C'étaient des petites ailes puis pendant les vacances de noël, ça s'est mis à grandir. Et mh je crois que c'est tout. Ah oui je peux voler avec.

\- Tu as oublié de dire qu'elles changés de couleur, fit remarquer Draco.

Harry fit mine d'y réfléchir, mais quelque chose en lui essayer de faire en sorte qu'il ne se concentre pas plus que ça sur la question. Il se dit alors que c'était un point important qu'il devrait aborder et essaya de le garder en tête. Les couleurs n'étaient pas la chose la plus inquiétante. Il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. « Comme la mort… »

\- De quelles couleurs sont-elles maintenant ?

\- La gauche est blanche et la droite est noire.

\- Et ça a toujours était comme ça ?

Draco regarda Harry qui ne pipait mot, mais quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé. Ses ailes étaient plaquées contre son dos et même le vente ne les faisait pas tressaillir.

\- Non, dit Draco. Au départ elles étaient toutes noires. N'est ce pas Harry ? Harry ?

Le brun pinça les lèvres. Il y se concentrait au maximum, pourquoi son esprit ne voulais pas y réfléchir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre ce qu'il clochait. Il savait pour les couleurs et il sentait quand elle changeait mais tout en lui disait que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il fallait qu'il laisse parler les émotions. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- je crois, qu'elles ont leurs propres consciences. Le visage d'Harry exprimait l'horreur.

\- Calmons nous d'accord, souffla Hermione. Une chose à la fois, Draco quand est ce que la couleur à changé.

Harry se tourna vers Draco pour l'écouter avec attention.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vue, c'est quand Pansy est venu enterrer la hache de guerre sur le terrain de quidditch. Elles ont commencé à devenir blanches pendant que tu discutais avec elle. Ensuite, elles sont totalement redevenues noire après…

Draco fit une pause et détourna les yeux mais Hermione le pressa de poursuivre.

\- Après que tu m'ais vu avec Tobias, murmura Harry.

Hermione regarda tour à tour les deux garçons. Elle croisa les bras et soupira.

\- D'accord et maintenant pourquoi sont-elles blanches et noires ?

\- Pourquoi je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. Mais son aile gauche est redevenue blanche ce matin. Après ton départ.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je me suis excusé et Draco m'a pardonné.

\- Je me suis excusé et Harry m'a pardonné.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Euh…on s'est serré la main ?

Hermione ouvrit le livre qu'elle tenait et tourna les pages. Harry ne le remarqua pas vraiment et il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je crois que mes ailes ne veulent pas que je réfléchisse.

Draco et la jeune fille levèrent la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien, j'aurais du paniquer non ? Le dire à tout le monde ? Mais c'est comme si…c'était normal. Quand je dis qu'elles ont leurs propres consciences je pense ne pas me tromper. Je veux voler, enfin elles veulent voler.

\- Ah bon, moi je crois que même sans ça, tu ne l'aurais dit à personne.

Harry se gratta le menton et se massa les tempes.

\- Quand j'étais dans le ciel Hermione, si je n'avais pas entendu la voix de Draco, je ne serais pas là.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'étais prêt à m'envoler loin. A partir et à…m'emparer de chose.

\- Comme une pie voleuse ? Tenta Draco.

\- Non. Des choses plus précieuses…comme, euh. Pitié ne vous moquer pas…

\- Précieuse comme des âmes ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux sur Hermione. Elle était penché sur lui et son regard suspicieux le transperçait de tout part.

\- Comment tu… ?

La jeune fille posa le livre au milieu d'eux.

\- C'est le journal intime d'Ariana Dumbledore. Enfin entre les gribouillis, il y à des pages lucide. Tu te souviens de la toile que tu as récupéré Draco ?

\- Oui l'ange c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Regarde Harry.

Hermione ouvrit le livre sur une page qu'elle avait marqué et le brun reconnut le dessin qu'elle pointait du doigt.

\- C'est le symbole des reliques de la mort.

\- Des reliques de quoi ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu connais les contes de Beedle le barde ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous n'avions pas ce genre de lecture au manoir, beaucoup trop porté sur…

\- Les liens moldus-sorciers oui. Mais tu connais l'histoire de la Mort furieuse contre les trois frères qui ne meurt pas comme elle le voulait.

Draco acquiesça.

\- Et quel rapport avec Harry ?

Hermione tourna les pages.

\- Je vous lis un passage d'accord : « Albus et son ami sont encore en train de chercher les objets de la mort. Albus ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis que c'est dangereux. Il dit que ça lui permettra de devenir plus fort et qu'il pourra mieux protéger les sorciers et les moldus. Je crois Albus mais je ne crois pas son ami. Mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que des objets qui appartiennent à la mort peuvent être la mort elle-même. »

Hermione fit une pause et tourna d'autres pages puis reprit : « Elle est venue me rendre visite en rêve. Avec ses ailes immense et son voile. Elle m'a dit que bientôt je n'aurais plus à me soucier de rien. Bientôt je partirais avec elle. Je ne suis pas effrayée, je l'ai déjà vue. C'est elle l'ange de la mort qui veut embrasser mon âme. En bas Albus et Bert se dispute encore. Je n'en peux plus de les entendre crier. J'aimerais que ça cesse. »

Hermione s'interrompis et ferma le livre. Draco ne comprenait strictement rien mais en regardant Harry il se rendit compte que lui percevait tout le problème avec une clarté inouïe.

\- Harry ?

\- Ces objets attirent la mort elle-même.

\- Oui il y a d'autres passages sur les reliques, Ariana semblait en savoir autant qu'Albus, elle n'était pas complètement folle. Harry ces trois objets tu les as possédé.

\- C'est pire que ça Hermione, je suis mort avec.

Draco se tourna vivement vers Harry.

\- C'est quoi ces histoires, ma mère à dit que tu étais vivant ?

\- Une partie de moi est morte, j'ai étais frappé par le sort et j'avais le choix.

\- Le choix de quoi ?

\- De mourir ou de revenir.

Draco se leva d'un coup, sous le regard interloqué d'Harry et concentré d'Hermione.

\- Tu es mort ?! Pour de vrai ?! Est-ce que Dumbledore savait ça !?

\- Oui, il le savait. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- Il avait prévu que tu meurs ?! Il avait prévu que tu te sacrifies pour tout le monde et toi tu y es allé ?!

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment la colère de Draco et ne dit rien.

\- Draco c'était…le destin d'Harry.

\- Pas toi Hermione…On n'envoi pas quelqu'un se donner la mort de lui-même ! Harry c'était du suicide !

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour que tout le monde vive.

\- Et si tu étais réellement mort ! Et si on n'avait pas réussit à tuer Voldemort après ça ! C'était de la folie !

Harry se leva à son tour, furieux.

\- Et quoi Draco ?! Tu aurais voulus que je fasse quoi, que je me cache !? Exactement comme tu as fait ! J'ai accepté de mourir parce que je ne voulais pas voir les autres mourir, toi tu as accepté de tuer parce que tu ne voulais pas voir ta famille mourir ! Qui de nous deux à fait le plus d'erreur ?!

Le visage de Draco se ferma immédiatement. Il allait répliquer mais les ailes d'Harry étaient subitement redevenues noire.

\- Harry…

\- Non ça suffit j'en ai plus qu'assez ! J'en ai assez de toujours devoir subir. Est-ce que tu crois que ça m'a plu d'apprendre que je devais mourir pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort ! Est-ce que tu crois que je voulais y aller les bras ouverts ! Peut-être oui ! J'y suis allée parce que j'en avais marre, marre de ne pas choisir mon destin. Je voulais que tout ça se termine ! J'avais accepté de mourir ! Et quand je vois comment la vie se profile je me dis que c'était une erreur monumentale de rester. J'aurais mieux fait de mourir !

Les mots d'Harry giflèrent Draco et Hermione avec violence. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Les yeux d'Harry étaient devenus noirs et d'un brusque coup d'aile s'envola presque aussitôt. Il pivota dans les airs et fonça en direction de la forêt interdite. Draco réagit plus rapidement qu'Hermione et se mit à courir en direction des bois en hurlant son prénom.

Draco courait dans la forêt en jurant comme un dingue. Harry avait réagit au quart de tour et avec beaucoup trop de violence pour qu'il puisse en placer une. Il n'en revenait pas de la tournure des événements. Il s'était totalement laissé emporté par ses propres sentiments et n'avait pas une seule seconde mesuré l'impact de ses mots sur Harry. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le blesser. Ça lui faisait juste un mal fou de savoir qu'Harry aurait pu mourir pour de bon. En plus de tous les dangers qu'il avait encourus, il avait marché vers la mort. Sans que personne ne le sache, ça le mettait hors de lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Voldemort avait annoncé sa mort n'avait été que pur douleur. Comme si en même temps qu'Harry mourait c'était lui qui mourait aussi. Draco comprit tout en courant que son attachement pour le brun ne datait en vérité pas de son procès. L'annonce de la mort d'Harry avait était une bombe, elle avait fait exploser son cœur. Et de savoir qu'il était venu la chercher le lui briser un peu plus. Même si les mots du brun avait été dur, Draco savait que ce n'était pas le moment de le prendre pour lui. Il se mit à hurler son nom mais la forêt lui renvoya son cri. Draco s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette, il respira longuement et prononça son sort :

\- Excpecto patronum.

Aussitôt un immense cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette L'animal tourna autour de Draco avant de partir exaucer le vœu de son cœur.

Trouver Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy trouva Harry dans une clairière. Il se tenait devant le cerf qui disparut aussitôt que le blond s'approcha. Les yeux d'Harry étaient redevenus Vert et Draco avança vers lui prudemment.

\- Harry….je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit. Je me rends bien compte que je suis le plus mal placé pour juger qui que ce soit j'étais juste.

Il s'interrompit parce qu'Harry commencer à pleurer. Draco se sentit mourir intérieurement, il courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Harry…Pardon !

Harry hoqueta.

\- Ton…patronnus…c'est…un…cerf !

Draco sourit contre ses cheveux.

\- Oui, je sais c'est bizarre. Je m'attendais à un dragon.

Harry le repoussa et sortit sa baguette. Il cita le même sort que le blond et ce dernier resta bouche bée.

Draco fit le tour du cerf qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

\- C'est possible…d'avoir le même patronnus ?

\- Severus avait le même que ma mère.

\- Pardon ?

Le serpentard se tourna si vite vers Harry qu'il sentit quelque chose craquer.

\- Severus aimait ma mère.

Harry rangea sa baguette et s'écroula au sol. Draco s'accroupit prés de lui.

\- Je suis désolé Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! Je ne voulais pas te dire des choses aussi blessantes. Je suis désolé pour ton père et toutes les choses que tu as du faire. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. J'essaie de faire des efforts mais j'ai l'impression que je rate tout ce que je fais. Ou que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas être méchant. Mais j'étais furieux je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Harry pleurait vraiment maintenant. Draco le serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Je voulais juste une vie un peu normale. Des parents, des amis et peut-être devenir quelqu'un de bien plus tard. Je voulais juste ça. Je ne voulais pas mourir Draco….oh je suis tellement fatigué.

Le blond se mit à bercer Harry et l'embrassa sur le front. C'était donc ça Harry Potter. Draco se mordit les lèvres. Il avait jalousé presque toute sa vie un garçon qui ne savait rien sur lui-même. Un gosse qui n'avait pas connu l'amour d'une mère, qui n'avait pas demandé à disparaitre, qui voulait juste une vie. Une vie à lui.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé Harry…J'ai paniqué. Tu avais totalement raison sur mon compte. J'étais juste un petit con prétentieux et arrogant. Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour mon père, je ne t'en veux pour rien du tout. Je m'en veux à moi seulement. Si je n'avais pas était aussi aveugle, si j'avais fais plus d'effort, on aurait pu s'éviter toute ses peines. Je ne mens pas quand je veux mieux te connaître Harry. Je l'ai voulue dés l'instant ou je t'ai rencontré, mais j'étais borné. Apprendre que tu étais réellement mort, c'était la pire chose que je pouvais entendre. Harry crois moi aussi, je t'en prie. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je veux que tu vives. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Harry gémit contre lui et pleura un peu plus.

\- Je te crois Draco…pardon, pardon…

Harry continua de lui demander pardon jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue dans ses bras. Pour Draco il n'y avait rien à pardonné. Il voulait juste garder Harry contre lui. Le triste et seul Harry, aussi triste et seul que lui.

OooO

Quand Harry Potter se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait le pire des cauchemars. Il avait rêvé qu'il volait dans la nuit. Que le ciel n'avait pas de nuage, pas d'étoile et pas de lune. Qu'il n'y avait pas de sol non plus ou se poser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était voler, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Mais quand il se réveilla, il constata avec bonheur qu'il n'était pas dans le ciel mais dans un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie. Il souleva son haut, sa peau n'avait plus de trace de bleue et son bras semblait totalement guéri. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier son dos mais il ne doutait pas que celui-ci devait bien aller. Il se tourna dans le lit et vit qu'il faisait nuit. Harry remonta la couverture sur son menton. En fermant les yeux il repensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Draco n'avait rien contre lui. Le brun se sentit bêtement rougir. Comment avait-il pu se comporter de cette façon, après tout ce que Draco avait traversé lui aussi. Il ramena ses mains contre son visage. Il avait l'impression que ses ailes exacerbaient ses sentiments. Non, en fait il en était sûr, elles le poussaient dans ses émotions les plus extrémes. Si il ne s'était pas envolé il aurait finir par aussi dire des choses encore plus blessante à Draco et peut-être à Hermione aussi. Son cœur se mit à battre violement dans son cœur. L'origine ne pouvait être que les reliques de la mort. Harry en était persuadé. Il se souvint amer, de la période où il avait désiré ces objets ardemment et à présent il les maudissait. Il ne voulait pas d'objet puissant, il ne voulait pas d'aile, il ne voulait pas jouer la mort. Il voulait vivre sa paisiblement. Harry se força à trouver le sommeil.

Draco Malfoy restait figé dans son lit. Hermione avait ramené Hagrid et ce dernier avait pris le relais et porté Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lui et Hermione avait bredouillé des explications bateau à propos de balai et de vif d'or. Elle avait fait semblant de les croire, plus rien ne l'étonnait en ce qui concernait Harry. Il avait passé le reste de l'après midi avec Hermione, celle-ci avait prit soin d'éloigner leurs amis, afin qu'ils puissent discuter. Et ils avaient discuté.

\- Je sais qu'Harry est parfois un peu sanguin Draco. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit normal.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- La seul fois ou je l'ai vraiment vue s'énervé c'était contre Remus. Parce que ce dernier voulait quitter sa femme et partir avec nous. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris qu'Harry l'avait fait pour qu'il retourne prés de Nymphadora.

\- Je l'ai vue s'énervé. Contre Rogue, après la mort de Dumbledore. Mais c'est une colère que je peux comprendre.

\- Tu as dit que toi et Harry vous vous étiez réconcilié. Alors ce n'était pas normal. J'ai fais des recherches sur l'ange de la mort. En ce qui concerne la religion c'est celui qui vient récupérer les âmes. Il est presque considéré comme la mort elle-même. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit pour Harry. Je crois qu'il est comme un valet de la mort.

\- Hermione tu te rends compte que ton histoire est tirée par les cheveux. Des objets offerts par la mort. C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vois les ailes d'Harry. Mais je l'ai vue s'envoler. Harry à défier trois fois la mort. Il à était protégé par sa mére, par sa baguette et la troisième fois par Voldemort lui-même si on peut dire.

\- C'est un peu comme si il était les trois frères réunis en une seule personne ?

\- Si on poussait le résonnement vraiment loin, on pourrait dire ça en effet. Mais la question n'est pas là. Je ne crois pas qu'un homme, censé être mortel puisse supporter une partie des pouvoirs, ou…appelle ça comme tu veux, de la mort.

\- Tu penses que ses ailes touchent quelque chose en lui ?

\- Tu as dit qu'elles avaient blanchie pendant qu'il parlait avec Pansy et à ce moment là, il acceptait ses excuses. Qu'elles avaient blanchies quand vous vous étiez pardonné.

\- Mais elles noircissent quand il est emporté par la colère, continua Draco.

\- Quand Harry, fait preuve de pardon et de compassion elles blanchissent, mais quand il fait face à des sentiments moins pures elles noircissent.

\- Ça se tient mais ça ne nous aidera pas à savoir comment s'en débarrasser. Ses ailes ne lui font pas du bien.

\- Pas pour le moment non.

Tel avaient été leurs conclusions. Draco résistait durement à l'envie de se rendre à l'infirmerie et d'y veiller Harry. Lui tenir la main la veille lui avait fait tellement de bien. Comme si le temps s'était figé et que ça place avait toujours été là. Draco se demandait si pour le bien d'Harry il devait mettre ses sentiments de coté, afin de l'aider au mieux à gérer cette nouveauté, mais l'idée lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait envie de le toucher plus, de l'aimer tendrement et de le protéger. Le blond passa sa main sur son visage. Il allait définitivement fermer les yeux quand une lumière bleuté apparut devant lui. Un cerf fantomatique baissa sa tête vers lui et la voix d'Harry se fit entendre.

« Merci. »

Murmura le cerf avant de disparaître. Draco sourit.

OooO

Les Serpentards étaient soulagé. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer entre Draco et Harry ça semblait désormais révolu. Et la rumeur selon laquelle Hermione leurs avaient passé un savon avait enflé, forgeant le respect autour de la demoiselle. Ils avaient donc tous pu reprendre leurs petites habitudes. Se mélanger pendant les cours, ressortir à pré-au-lard et étudier à la bibliothèque. Tout le monde se félicitait de la bonne entente entre eux et tout semblait aller pour le meilleur. Mais certaines personnes n'avaient pas l'air plus joyeuses que ça.

Tobias le premier. Il intercepta Harry dans l'espoir que celui-ci le reconsidère un peu, mais Harry avait été ferme. Il ne voulait plus faire ce genre de chose. Il estimait qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment mais que c'était bien de s'arrêter maintenant. Harry avait été poli mais Tobias lui avait craché que ça ne lui apporterais rien de donner son cul à un Mangemort. Harry avait sentis la colère bouillonnait en lui mais après un immense effort de concentration il avait réussit à ne pas s'emporter.

\- Je suis triste que tu penses ça de lui Tobias. Draco n'est pas parfait mais il ne mérite pas qu'on le juge de cette façon. Je pense qu'il a assez payé. Si je ne veux pas qu'on recommence, ce n'est pas totalement à cause de Draco c'est aussi par respect pour toi. Tu attends quelque chose de moi que je ne peux pas donner et pour ça j'en suis réellement désolé. Je suppose que si je te demandais qu'on reste ami tu refuserais ?

Mais Tobias n'avait pas refusé. Il s'était excusé, il était juste jaloux. Tobias fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde avec Draco et que ça lui foutait la haine mais il avait compris. Tobias n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant.

Quand il était retourné vers ses amis Draco lui avait fait remarquer que son aile gauche avait blanchie.

Harry ne s'en rendait pas réellement compte, il fallait que Draco lui dise pour qu'il devine que ses ailes changeaient de couleurs, sinon ça ne s'imposait pas dans son esprit. Mais Hermione et Draco avait perçut les subtils changements. Harry était plus doux, moins impétueux. Il riait toujours bêtement avec Ron et continuait à faire le pitre mais parfois il avait cet air un peu plus sérieux, un peu plus sage qui faisait fondre Draco. Harry se doutait aussi des changements mais il n'en fit pas vraiment part aux deux autres. Il avait discuté avec Ginny pour s'excuser et aussi avec Pansy. Il avait fait amende honorable et elles l'avaient pardonnée. Mais Pansy était la deuxième personne à toujours voir d'un mauvais œil ce qui s'opérait entre Harry Draco.

Elle ne savait pas dire ce qui la chagrinait le plus. Peut-être le fait qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais avait entre eux des gestes tendres, ils se touchaient doucement, se rapprochaient quand ils discutaient, se regardaient à la dérobé. Il se dégageait d'eux une espèce d'aura qui empêchait les gens de les approcher quand ils étaient ensemble et c'était déstabilisant. Où peut-être était-ce aussi le fait que Draco avait réussis d'un coup de maître à briser les défenses d'Harry une par une. De l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas disait-on, ça fonctionnait aussi dans l'autre sens. Mais peu importait les sentiments partagés de Pansy. Draco et Harry était comme deux enfants qui semblait considérer que l'amour consistait juste à se tenir par la main. Elle n'était pas la seule exaspérée par leurs comportements d'agneau. Blaise et Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir concrétisé.

La vérité c'était que Draco ne voulait rien forcer. Il essayait de balayer sept années de mauvais traitement. Lui et Harry continuaient à s'envoyer des piques mais c'était pour la forme. Draco se sentait en paix ave Harry, il se sentait serein et un peu euphorique. Comme si sa présence était un baume pour le cœur. Il refoulait le désir et l'envie en les remplaçant par la patience et la prudence. Lui aussi trouvait ça bizarre mais l'impression qu'Harry faisait sortir le meilleur de lui-même ne le déplaisait pas vraiment.

Harry de son coté se comportait juste comme un électron libre. Il se sentait absent mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer ses angoisses. Et ça c'était quand Draco n'était pas là. Il avait bien conscience du trouble que faisait naître le blond en lui et étrangement ça lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait heureux quand Draco était là, il sentait que ses ailes l'étaient aussi. Il était sûr que Draco le voyait bien et Harry le remerciait de ne pas faire de remarque dessus. Il se sentait comme un gosse qui se faisait son premier ami. Il essayait de comprendre exactement pourquoi il était aussi bien, et pourquoi se sentiment de plénitude s'estompait quand il se retrouvait loin du blond.

\- C'est parce que tu es amoureux Harry.

\- Ça explique réellement le vide que je ressens ? La tristesse ? Et le froid ?

\- Je crois que ta façon de ressentir les choses est totalement doublait par ta condition.

\- Ça veut dire qu'en réalité je ne sens pas grand-chose pour lui ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand moi ou Ron ne sommes pas avec toi ?

\- Une pointe de tristesse et un peu de manque.

\- Et pour Draco ?

\- Le néant.

Hermione pouffa. Elle le trouvait vraiment mignon. Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un contre l'autre devant le feu de cheminée de la salle commune. Ron était dans la salle des Serpentards, invité par Blaise pour une revanche d'échecs magique. Draco lui avait proposé de venir mais Harry avait refusé, préférant réviser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il révisait exactement. Plus les jours avancé et moins il était sûr de vouloir devenir Aurore, il aspirait à un métier plus tranquille, mais il voulait tout de même aider les gens.

\- Pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas médicomage ?

Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille. Hermione était la seule qui savait qu'il ne voulait pas vivre une vie dangereuse et elle cherchait pour lui de son coté.

\- Et prendre le risque de me faire attraper par tous les mourants qui pense voir un ange de la mort.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ah je ne t'avais pas dit qu'un vieil homme à l'hôpital avait vu mes ailes.

Hermione se redressa d'un bond.

\- Mourant ?! Harry les mourants voit tes ailes.

\- Il n'était pas vraiment mourant, il était vieux et avait fait une crise cardiaque apparemment.

Hermione réfléchit sombrement.

\- On ne parle plus de tes ailes ?

\- Oui elles ont recommencé à m'anesthésier le cerveau.

Elle le frappa et Harry rigola.

\- Je crois que c'est une question de karma. On dirait que si je fais les choses biens et avec sincérité, elles se calment. C'est idiot mais Draco m'a dit que la gauche était à présent à moitié blanche.

\- Tu veux dire que tant que tu es en paix avec toi-même tout va bien ?

\- Je crois.

\- Mais elles ne sont pas totalement blanches.

\- Non en effet. Il me manque peut-être quelque chose. Je dois sans doute remplir un cota de bonnes actions.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7

Bon je rappelle le rating hein... **M** comme sexe ahaha.

* * *

OoooO

Harry sortit de son lit en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il y parvint sans mal, ses gestes couvert par les ronflements de Ron. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours des vacances de pâques et Harry se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions de détendre ses muscles. Il avait finis par accepter que ses ailes aimées voir du pays. Alors dés qu'il le pouvait il sortait en douce et s'envolaient. Il prenait toujours soin d'attendre les fins de rondes des Préfets et grimpait le plus discrètement possible jusqu'en haut des tours.

Harry ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur d'une des tours. Il courut presque vers le vide et s'arrêta au niveau de la muraille. Il inspira profondément, sentant l'impatience le gagner.

\- Pas si vite Potter.

Harry se tourna vivement et sourit en voyant Draco. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui balai en main.

\- Tu vas pouvoir gérer sans moi cette fois-ci ?

\- Si tu n'avais pas un comportement aussi dangereux, je n'aurais pas besoin de mettre ma vie en danger pour toi.

\- Oh arrête ça, tu aimes le danger, tu te ries du danger.

\- Harry tu parles plus que tu ne voles.

\- On va y remédier.

Harry posa un les pieds sur la muraille et se tourna vers Draco. Il lui fit un sourire et se laissa tomber dos face au vide. Draco détestait quand il faisait ça, il prit de la hauteur sur son balai et s'envola tout aussi vite. A peine eut-il dépassé les murs de Poudlard qu'Harry remonta d'un coup sec vers lui. Il explosa de rire face au regard méprisant de Draco. Harry n'avait plus vraiment besoin de battre des ailes, il se laissait porter par le vent et Draco le suivait non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. Le brun revint à sa hauteur. Le ciel était dégagé, parfaitement éclairée par les astres et la lune. Il faisait frais mais Harry ne sentait pas le froid quand il volait, une curiosité dû aux ailes sans doute.

Draco observait Harry du coin de l'œil, ce dernier planait insouciant, sourire aux lèvres. Il gardait le rythme de Draco et ils se contentaient de voler tout droit.

\- Ça me rappelle quand tu as passé l'épreuve du dragon.

\- Ah oui…par la meilleure période de ma vie. En définitif, je n'aurais pas vécu une seule année à Poudlard sans problème.

\- Peut-être…mais je trouve personnellement que cette année là est meilleure. On vole côte à côte. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sens bien.

Harry poussa sur ses ailes pour arriver au dessus de Draco. Il se laissa redescendre et s'assit derrière le blond.

\- Qu'est ce que ?

\- Je vais conduire. Ou est passé ton amour du risque ?

\- Voyons Potter, j'aime le danger, je me ris du danger.

Harry enlaça la taille de Draco et lui demanda de maintenir sa poigne sur le manche. Le blond s'exécuta. Il ne pouvait que s'exécuter, il sentait le souffle chaud d'Harry contre son oreille, son nez contre sa nuque et s'était terriblement grisant. Tout son torse était collé contre son dos et sentir les mains d'Harry contre son ventre le rendait fiévreux. L'ai frais ne suffisait plus à faire descendre sa température. Harry murmura quelque chose mais Draco n'entendit pas. Brusquement il se sentit grimper à une vitesse folle. Harry battait des ailes et il montait rapidement. Draco claqua des dents et Harry resserra ses mains contre lui.

\- On descend Draco !

\- Quoi ?! Non !

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il le fit appuyer sur le manche et ils se mirent à piquer du nez, amorçant une descente vertigineuse. Draco en première ligne pour voir le vide. Il distinguait tout, le château, la forêt, le lac les lumières de la ville au loin. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et derrière le rire d'Harry emplissait ses oreilles. Draco se sentit glisser vers l'avant mais Harry le retint, lui disant de ramener ses jambes. Il battit violement d'une aile et ils firent une embardée sur le coté qui se transforma en vrille. Ils tournoyèrent dans le ciel et Draco se prit au jeu. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à monter sur un balai et il commença à joindre ses rires à ceux d'Harry.

Le brun se sentit pousser des ailes et tenta d'autre acrobatie, looping, pirouette, remonté acrobatique en tourbillon et descente à 90%. Draco ne cessait de rigoler, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était ça le bonheur, se dit-il. C'était de faire des choses simples et d'en rire, c'était d'être avec la personne qu'on aimait et c'était de pouvoir savourer ce qu'on faisait. Draco savourait intensément. Il priait pour que ça ne cesse jamais, si Harry décidait de s'envoler loin il était sûr et certain qu'il le suivrait au bout du monde. C'était comme dans un rêve et Harry semblait lire dans ses pensées, il se mit à chanter quelque chose que Draco ne connaissait pas, mais la voix du brun était suffisante pour le faire se sentir bien.

\- CE REVE BLEU ! Je n'y crois paaaaass c'est merveilleeuuuxxx ! Un nouveau monde en couleur ! Lalala je ne connais pas la suite !

Les rires de Draco redoublèrent. Harry en fit de même et les étouffas dans le cou du blond. Ils rigolèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry stabilise leur vol. Draco releva la tête et essuya ses larmes au coin des yeux. Ils ne distinguaient plus le château à présent et Draco retint sa respiration quand il vit un mince fil orange se profilait à l'horizon.

\- Harry c'est le matin.

\- Oui.

Sa voix était étouffée par le haut de Draco. Le serpentard le sentit frottait son visage contre son dos. Puis il sentit quelque chose se durcir contre ses fesses. Il redressa un peu la tête et ne dit rien. Il était exactement dans le même état qu'Harry. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le brun ne battait plus des ailes, le balai descendant doucement. Ils étaient au dessus d'une ville. Draco distinguait les lumières artificielle s'éteindre peu à peu. Il soupira doucement, la main d'Harry venait de passer sou son haut, l'autre le tenait fermement. Draco grogna de frustration, il pouvait sentir le sexe dur d'Harry contre lui, mais leur position n'avait rien d'adéquat. Les doigts du gryffondor pianotèrent sur sa peau, descendant doucement sur son ventre. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou et Draco retint un gémissement.

Harry murmura son prénom et le blond lâcha d'une main le manche du balai pour venir caresser celle d'Harry qui continuait sa route sur son ventre, vers son entrejambe. Harry cessa de bouger mais Draco fit descendre la main du jeune homme plus bas. Le brun poussa un long soupir qui fit frissonner Draco de tout son long. La main d'Harry entra en contact avec son sexe. C'était douloureux, frustrant, délicieux, plaisant. Il se permit de gémir et ce fut le feu vert pour Harry. Il s'empara du membre tendu et chaud et débuta de doux va et vient. Draco se força à ne pas fermer les yeux, il plaqua ses orbes gris sur l'horizon, le ciel avait pris une couleur mauve et azuré, la ligne orange devenait rouge sang. Si il levait le nez au ciel il était sûr de distinguer les étoiles mangées par un flou bleuté. C'était son rêve bleu. Le ciel, le vent, les couleurs et Harry. Draco sentit une larme coulée contre sa joue, il se mordit les lèvres sous les assauts voluptueux de la main du brun contre sa peau. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se tourner et de l'embrasser, mais Harry avait toujours sa tête collé contre son dos.

Draco voulut dire son prénom mais un râle sortit de sa bouche. Le brun releva la tête et l'embrassa dans le cou une nouvelle fois, puis il se mit à lécher sa peau, tout en continuant à le branler. Le serpentard se mit à gémir franchement et bascula la tête. Harry se colla encore plus contre lui, il n'y avait plus aucun espace libre entre eux. Draco distingua enfin le château et l'empressement d'Harry se fit sentir. Il accéléra son mouvement et répéta son prénom. Harry enlaça la queue du blond et caressa son gland du bout des doigts. Malgré leur dangereuse position, il se frotta contre Draco qui se plaqua contre lui. Sa main était venue rejoindre la sienne et ensemble ils le firent jouir entre les doigts d'Harry. Il fut soudain saisi d'une peur étrange et tourna vivement la tête vers le brun. Harry le regarda de ses grands yeux verts et Draco eut la nette impression qu'Harry l'étudiait comme le plus curieux des animaux.

\- je peux dormir avec toi ? Susurra t-il.

Draco ne répondit pas. Mais quand ils posèrent le pied sur la pierre du château, le blond entrainait déjà Harry avec lui. Une fois dans la chambre du serpentard, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtement et se blottirent l'un con l'autre. Draco se retint de s'endormir tant qu'Harry ne ferma pas les yeux. Quand enfin la respiration du brun se fit plus légère, il se décida à se laisser emporter par Morphée à son tour.

OooO

Draco ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et hiboux aux plumages beiges sautilla dans sa direction. Le blond s'empara de la lettre et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _Cher Draco,_

 _Je suis un peu inquiète de savoir Harry seul chez lui, il à une fois de plus refusé l'invitation de Molly au Terrier. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour venir lui rendre une petite visite en ma compagnie, si tu n'es pas trop occupé bien sûr._

 _Hermione Granger._

Draco s'empressa de répondre, même si la chouette avait l'air d'une patience à toute épreuve, lui, était fébrile. Harry lui manquait. Enormément. Draco ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte du vide que le brun pourrait laisser en s'éloignant de lui et maintenant que c'était les vacances il regrettait de ne pas avoir proposé à Harry de venir chez lui. Mais l'invitation ne lui aurait sûrement pas plu. Le manoir Malfoy n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se cajoler. Surtout pour Harry.

Draco repensa, le cœur battant aux quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulé après leur vol. Harry avait dormit contre lui, mais avait finis par se détacher en fin de matinée pour retourner dans sa salle commune. Une fois dans la grande salle il s'était salué poliment, d'un bref signe de tête. Draco l'avait regardé discuter joyeusement avec les autres, ses lèvres étiraient en un sourire, ces mêmes lèvres qui avaient parcourut sa peau quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils s'étaient comportés normalement, s'asseyant cote à cote durant les cours, plaisantant avec Ron et Blaise sous le regard meurtrier d'Hermione. Parfois Harry et lui se frôlaient et son cœur s'emballait immédiatement, il pouvait voir les joues d'Harry rougirent légèrement et ça le mettait en joie. Les journées s'étaient déroulées de cette manière, mais les nuits. Les nuits apportaient d'autres choses. Harry s'éclipsait de son dortoir, il volait un peu, sans Draco. Puis se dirigeait vers la chambre du Préfet. Il se glissait dans son lit et passait son bras contre le torse de Draco. Ils ne s'étaient plus touchés. Ils passaient les minutes précédant le sommeil à s'embrasser, des baisers tendres, certains chaste d'autres passionnés.

Leurs langues semblaient ne plus vouloir se quitter, ils glissaient chacun leurs lèvres sur la peau de l'autre et leurs mains caressé leurs visages. Parfois leurs virilités se touchaient et Draco ramené Harry contre lui sans détacher leurs bouches. Ils n'en parlaient pas, ils n'avaient rien à dire. Draco avait l'impression que si il parlait, il reposerait les pieds dans la réalité. Il savait pertinemment qu'il fallait aborder le sujet des ailes et il devinait que faire traîner les choses n'amusait pas Hermione. Mais après ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt Draco voulait juste offrir un peu de répit au brun. Il voulait vivre quelque chose de normal, alors Draco faisait en sorte que ça soit normal. Pas de dispute idiote, pas de coup bas entre maison, plus d'heure de colle, ils étaient tous devenus des agneaux.

Maintenant que Draco se retrouvait chez lui, il réalisait qu'ils avaient effectivement passé un début d'année tranquille. Qu'il était heureux et qu'il voulait le rester.

Il s'habilla en attendant la réponse d'Hermione, celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle lui demandait de le rejoindre sur le chemin de Travers et de là bas il pourrait transplaner chez Harry.

Draco descendit dans le salon du manoir et trouva sa mère assise à table en train d'écrire sur un parchemin, elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit son fils et lui fit un grand sourire. Draco avança vers elle et embrassa son front.

\- Où vas-tu habillé comme un prince ?

\- C'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu remarques que je m'habille comme un prince.

\- Je sais que tu fais toujours très attention à ta tenue vestimentaire mais là ! On dirait que tu vas à un rendez-vous galant.

\- C'est sûrement ça, dit Draco avec nonchalance.

Le serpentard se dirigea vers la cheminée et s'empara de la poudre.

\- J'espère que c'est un joli garçon.

Sa mère avait dit ses mots sans lever le nez de son parchemin. Draco resto coi un moment puis tourna la tête en signe d'abandon. Il souriait toujours en arrivant sur le chemin de Travers.

Hermione était déjà là, elle épousseta l'épaule de Draco et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu es toute seule ?

\- Oui j'ai envoyé Ron chez Blaise pour être tranquille.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que Blaise se jette sur Ron. Tu te rends compte que ces deux là ce sont trouvé.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Je préfère qu'il me largue pour un mec plutôt que pour fille.

Draco leva un sourcil. Et la jeune fille continua :

\- Au moins je saurais ce qu'il me manque.

\- Oui en effet, dit-il en rigolant.

Hermione lui attrapa le bras et les firent transplaner.

* * *

OooO

\- Pas comme ça maître ! Vous le tenez mal.

\- Kréature, si tu me le prends des bras je t'offre ma plus belle paire de chaussette.

L'elfe couina, mais ne bougea pas, surveillant avec inquiétude les gestes d'Harry. Un « clac sonore les firent sursauter » et Kréature bondit avec force. Il fonça vers les intrus et commença à crier.

\- Qui sont ces gens qui se permettent d'entrer chez les autres comme ça ! Que dirait mon maître ! Vous êtes fou, miss Granger et vous animal peroxydé !

Hermione observa l'elfe de maison qui les pointait d'un doigt rageur avec de grands yeux. Ce fût Harry qui coupa le son.

\- On se détend Kréature, il n'y a pas de mal.

Harry se tourna vers eux et le choc fut immense pour les deux jeunes. Kréature s'activa vers lui en marmonnant des « pardons ». Harry tenait un bébé dans ses bras et lui donnait le biberon. L'enfant avait une petite touffe rose sur le crâne et regardait Harry de ses grands yeux bleus. Draco resta bouche bée devant cette vision, tandis qu'Hermione observait l'ancien quartier de l'ordre du phénix.

\- Harry que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Mh Andromeda est venu déposer Teddy mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas la déco. Elle nous a fait tour refaire. Kréature était fou.

La jeune fille était ébahit. Finis les murs remplis de tableaux douteux et le papier peint qui tombait en lambeaux, tout avait été repeint dans un joli ton crème. L'immense table en bois rectangulaire avait laissé sa place à une plus petite ronde, recouverte d'une nappe. Kréature y déposa trois tasses de thés. Devant la cheminée avait été disposé un canapé et deux fauteuils et entre eux une petite table en pierre taillé. Plus de lourd tapis recouvrant le sol, on voyait le parquet lustré et vernis. La cuisine avait conservé son aspect ancien, mais elle semblait plus propres, plus lumineuse.

\- Harry qu'as-tu fais des tableaux ?

\- Andromeda les as emportées. Il reste des chambres à faire, mais celle de Teddy est au point, n'est ce pas trésor ?

Le bébé se contenta de téter le biberon.

Draco qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche à part pour rester estomaqué finit par prendre la parole.

\- Tu parles de ma tante ?

Hermione et Harry réalisèrent.

\- Oh hé bien, Draco je te présente ton petit cousin Teddy Lupin. Dis lui bonjour.

Le blond recula d'un pas

\- C'est un bébé Harry !

\- Oui est le plus mignon de tous.

Harry posa le biberon vide et ramena Teddy contre lui pour lui tapoter le dos. Le bébé fit un rot sonore et Draco grimaça sous le rire d'Hermione.

\- Je peux le prendre Harry ?

\- Oui !

Hermione prit le bébé et posa son nez contre son visage.

\- Mmm, tu sens bon Ted.

Ils s'assirent à table et sirotèrent leurs thés sous les gazouillis de Teddy.

\- Dans ta lettre tu ne disais pas que tu faisais du baby-sitting ?

Hermione observa Kréature tirer une chaise et s'asseoir à coté d'elle sans lâcher Ted du regard.

\- Je n'étais pas censé en faire mais Andromeda à débarqué à l'improviste. Maintenant elle veut que je retape toute la maison.

\- Tu vas le faire ?

\- Je pense bien oui. Vu que je vais y vivre autant que ça ressemble à quelque chose.

Draco leva le nez pour observer la pièce. Même si son visage restait impassible, il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de tous visiter. Il n'avait qu'une envie, découvrir le lieu de vie d'Harry. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne voyait pas les œillades d'Hermione pour qu'il la tienne au courant de l'état de ses ailes. Harry fit semblant de ne rien voir et observa Draco. Il était vraiment content de le voir ici et se promit intérieurement de remercier Hermione de l'avoir emmené à sa place, lui n'avait pas osé l'inviter. Ils étaient tous enveloppé dans un doux silence quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

\- Mon Harry ! J'ai vue plein de jolis meubles pour ta chambre et je pense que…Oh bonjour !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la femme qui venait de rentrer, celle-ci tenait dans ses bras beaucoup trop de paquet. Harry se précipita pour l'aider.

Draco resta figé. Elle était presque identique à sa mère, à quelques détails prés. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient légèrement ondulés et ses yeux clairs pétillaient d'une étincelle joyeuse. Elle ne portait pas de robe de sorcière, mais un pull sombre et un pantalon. Draco aurait presque plus sifflé, c'était une version déjanté de sa mère.

Quand les paquets furent au sol, elle serra Harry dans ses bras en couvrant son visage de baiser. Puis d'un pas vif alla embrasser de la même façon Hermione qui lui souriait, fit de même pour Teddy et gratta la tête de Kréature qui grommela un « bonjour ». Enfin elle se tourna vers Draco et lui fit un sourire tellement chaleureux que le cœur du blond fit un salto arrière. Il se leva droit comme un i et elle caressa sa joue, pour ensuite l'enlacer tendrement.

\- Oh Draco je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer, enfin ! Quand Harry m'a dit que vous étiez ami je n'y ai pas, cru mais te voir là c'est fantastique !

Elle se détacha de lui pour détailler son visage.

\- Je dois dire que tu as bon goût en matière d'homme Harry !

Le brun tourna la tête en rougissant et Draco fit de même. Andromeda s'assit à la place du brun et s'empara de sa tasse de thé. Elle roucoulait de joie.

\- Bon puisque vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir nous aider non ?

\- Pardon ? S'exclamèrent les deux invités.

\- Oui il y a plein de peinture à faire, de meuble à monter, de trucs à jeter. Vus êtes là pour ça non ?

Ils regardèrent Harry qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Apparemment ils étaient arrivés au mauvais moment. Ils acceptèrent parce qu'ils sentaient qu'Andromeda ne leurs laisseraient pas une minute de répit.

Et effectivement elle ne le fit pas. Draco du se rendre à l'évidence tout le soin qu'il avait mit à se préparer ne ferait pas mouche. Elle leur avait conseillé de retirer leurs vêtements et elle leur avait donné des t-shirts sales. Ils montèrent tous à l'étage. Draco put enfin voir la chambre d'Harry. Elle était sobre, un lit deux places trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur le coté il y avait un bureau avec tous ses livres, en face du lit un meuble avec un objet rectangle et bizarre. Sur le mur qui faisait face à la fenêtre son éclair de feu était suspendu comme un trophée et en dessous plein de photo était accrochée. Draco constata avec amertume qu'il n'y avait pas de photo de lui. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en voir plus Andromeda le trainait dans une pièce vierge de meuble, au papier peint jaunis et au tapis mité. Hermione se tenait déjà dedans ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire.

La grand-mère de Teddy leur expliqua en détail tout ce qu'il devait faire et leurs yeux s'agrandirent par l'ampleur des travaux. Draco sortit sa baguette et Andromeda l'arrêta d'un coup.

\- Mon garçon dans la vie il faut aussi savoir se débrouiller soi-même.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça si la magie peut nous aider.

\- Ah c'est bien les Malfoy et les Black réunit en une seule personne ! Enfant roi !

\- Vous êtes une Black aussi !

\- J'étais !

\- Non regardez vous, vous comportez comme un enfant roi !

\- C'est quoi tout ce bazar ?

Harry venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Draco se tut immédiatement, le souffle coupé. Harry était en débardeur blanc et en jean un rouleau de peinture à la main. Il déposa un seau d'eau savonneuse.

\- Je demandais juste pourquoi est ce que vous refusiez d'utiliser la magie en dix minute ça serait plié.

Andromeda allait répliquer mais Harry fut plus rapide.

\- C'est vrai que ça serait plus rapide.

La femme le fusilla du regard mais Harry reprit calmement.

\- On finirait le travail en dix minutes et après j'offrirais un thé et tout le monde repartira. Draco je ne crois pas que ça soit une question de facilité je pense que c'est une question de temps. Le temps qu'on va passer ensemble.

Il mit le rouleau dans les mains de Draco.

\- Mais si on s'y met tous on sera peut-être aussi rapide qu'un sort.

Harry posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et retourna chercher d'autres rouleaux. Draco était rouge, Hermione aussi et Andromeda avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils ne travaillèrent pas vite. Ne firent qu'une pièce à quatre. Mais ils rigolèrent énormément. Andromeda passait son temps à embêter à Draco, le traitant de fils à maman et de chochotte. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots mais le blond répliquait avec autant de verve sous les fous rires d'Harry et Hermione. C'était limpide ces deux là s'adoraient. Andromeda était aux anges de pouvoir connaître le fils de sa sœur et Draco devinait aisément l'intention. Il découvrait une femme pleine de joie de vivre, amusante et bavarde et il aimait ça. Andromeda était ce que sa mère aurait pu être si elle avait été un peu plus heureuse. La grand-mère de Teddy n'était pas avare de bisous et de câlin. Elle serrait Draco et Harry dés qu'elle le pouvait et embrassait Hermione sur le front à chaque fois que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche. Quand le papier et la moquette furent arrachés Andromeda utilisa sa baguette pour descendre tout les déchets et eut droit à une remarque moqueuse de Draco.

Finalement Harry et Hermione descendirent préparer à manger et s'assurer que Teddy allait bien, même si Kréature était une vraie mère poule avec lui. Ils laissèrent Draco et Andromeda ranger le reste de la pièce. Et un lourd silence s'abattit. La femme soupira et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Est-ce que ta mère va bien Draco ?

Le blond ramassa les derniers morceaux de moquette et se tourna vers sa tante.

\- Oui elle va bien.

\- Ah ! Bon, tant mieux.

Andromeda récupéra le seau d'eau.

\- Le manoir tombe en ruine vous savez. Et les meubles ce font vraiment vieux. Je pense que mère serait ravie d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un qui semble avoir des dons en décoration.

\- Draco…

\- Cette maison est beaucoup trop grande pour juste deux personne. Je crois qu'elle se sent seule.

Andromeda l'observa un moment, puis elle s'accroupit prés de lui. Draco leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que si je vous invite, vous et Teddy, vous seriez d'accord pour venir?

La femme, enlaça Draco et le serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que je viendrais Draco.

OooO

Quand Andromeda et Draco revinrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Harry allongé dans le canapé et Teddy contre son torse tous les deux endormis. Hermione s'approcha d'eux en silence.

\- Je crois que c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Ron m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il m'attendait au Terrier.

\- Je vais récupérer mon petit Ted, je crois que j'ai un peu abusé d'Harry.

Andromeda dégagea l'enfant des bras du brun, qui ne se réveilla pas. Elle récupéra ses affaires et embrassa Hermione et Draco une dernière fois.

\- Si Harry le veut bien, Andromeda, on pourra amener plus de gens pour retaper cette maison.

\- Ça serait une bonne idée ma chérie. Je n'aime pas trop savoir Harry vivre seul dans une maison sans charme. Même si Kréature est presque devenu une perle. Bon mes trésors je vous laisse.

Sur ces mots elle et Teddy dans les bras, elle transplana. Draco se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Finalement nous n'avons pas pu discuter.

\- Non effectivement et j'avais plein de chose à vous dire.

Le blond poussa Hermione à s'asseoir à la table et ils commencèrent à discuter à voix basse.

\- Dis moi ce que tu penses ?

\- Toi dis moi d'abord comment sont les ailes d'Harry.

\- La gauche à l'air presque définitivement blanche. Elle à même l'air plus blanche que quand il à quitté Poudlard.

\- Je pense qu'Harry à raison quand il dit que si il fait de bonne choses ses ailes blanchissent. Mais je crois que c'est des bonnes choses pour lui. Peut-être qu'elles sont là pour l'aider mais pour nous aider un peu aussi.

Draco observa Harry qui dormait d'un air pensif.

\- Est-ce que tu le sens aussi ?

\- Tu parles de ce sentiment de calme et un peu apaisant d'être auprès d'Harry ? Oui je le sens. C'est comme être allongée dans l'herbe sous un soleil doux. Même Ron l'a sentit, il dit que depuis que vous vous êtes réconciliez c'est comme si Harry dégageait des ondes positives. Et je crois que c'est le cas. Je pense que tu lui fais du bien Draco et il partage son bien être.

\- Je ne crois pas être le seul à lui faire du bien. Mais je comprends ce que tu dis. Quand je suis avec Harry j'ai l'impression de dégouliner de bon sentiment.

\- Draco j'espère que tu ne penses pas que tu l'aimes uniquement parce que ses ailes te font du bien.

Hermione fronçait des sourcils et Draco rit silencieusement.

\- J'aimais Harry bien avant que ses ailes apparaissent. Mais elles font juste ressortir le meilleur coté des gens non ?

\- Je crois qu'elles influencent oui. Ce que je n'explique toujours pas c'est pourquoi seul, toi, Bill et ce vieux papy vous puisiez les voir. Je suis quasi certaine que ses ailes ont un rapport avec les reliques. Déjà ça expliquerait pourquoi seule la cape d'invisibilité puisse cacher ses ailes. Tout ça à sûrement un rapport avec la mort.

Draco ferma les yeux et Hermione reprit :

\- Je suis désolée, ça me stresse cette histoire, je suis vraiment inquiète pour Harry. Si quelque chose tourne mal et qu'elles redeviennent noires et qu'il s'envole vraiment loin. Ou se blesse.

\- Je suis aussi inquiet que toi Hermione. Je n'aime pas me dire que ses ailes endorment notre vigilance, de la même manière qu'elle empêche Harry d'y penser. Mais je crois que c'est ce qu'elles font.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Disons qu'on en reparle demain. Quand il sera plus en forme.

Hermione se leva et prit son manteau avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

\- Tu dors ici ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je repasserais demain si ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un hibou.

\- D'accord.

Hermione disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Draco s'approcha silencieusement d'Harry et caressa son front, celui-ci ne bougea pas, il devait être épuisé. Le blond refit le tour de la journée et son cœur se mit à battre plus que de raison. Il avait passé une journée merveilleuse. En fait il avait l'impression que toutes les journées étaient merveilleuses depuis qu'Harry et lui s'étaient énormément rapprochés. C'était moins épuisant d'aimer que d'être en colère contre tout et tout le monde. Il se doutait bien que les ailes d'Harry avaient son effet positif, mais la réflexion d'Hermione semblait être tout aussi juste. Froissé Harry ne leur amènerait sans doute rien de bon.

\- Harry…

Le brun tourna un peu la tête et battit des paupières avant d'ouvrir ses yeux sur Draco. Il lui fit un petit sourire et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je me suis endormi ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux rester ?

Draco sourit à l'attention. Il savait qu'Harry s'inquiétait pour sa mère et il se demandait presque si la venue d'Andromeda n'était pas un petit tour d'Harry. Le blond avait comprit, ces derniers jours que quelque fois il tentait d'améliorer les choses dans la vie de Draco. Le blond trouvait ça touchant mais il savait aussi qu'Harry s'en voulait de la tournure qu'avait prit les choses.

Il embrassa Harry et ce dernier entoura son cou de ses mains. Draco le prit dans ses bras et le monta dans sa chambre. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux et le brun plaça sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Draco.

\- Je suis terrorisé Draco.

Le blond se redressa, le cœur battant.

\- Je voudrais qu'elles disparaissent. Les reliques de la mort ce sont des cadeaux empoisonnés. Je m'étais fait une raison que je ne vivrais peut-être pas longtemps. J'étais prés à mourir Draco. Alors quand j'ai eu le choix de revenir, j'ai accepté pour mettre définitivement fin à la vie de Voldemort dans l'espoir d'avoir droit à une vie normale. Et même ça, on ne me l'accorde pas.

\- Pourtant, pour le moment elle semble normale ta vie.

\- Pour le moment oui. Mais c'est comme une épée de Damoclès. Et si je te faisais du mal ? Si quelque chose de mauvais en ressortait ?

Draco sentit la panique dans la voix d'Harry et il le serra contre lui.

\- Si c'est le cas Harry ne t'attend pas à ce que je t'abandonne. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé…plusieurs fois. Je pensais que les choses tourneraient mal pour moi et ma mère et tu as fait en sorte que non. Même si tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait pour moi, j'en étais vraiment heureux. Je suis sûre que tu crois que je t'en veux pour mon père. Mais non, pas du tout. Toutes ces choses qui se sont passé on fait en sorte que je sois là contre toi aujourd'hui. Je ne laisserais pas ça disparaître Harry. On trouvera quelque chose pour tes ailes, je pourrais supporter les mots et la douleur. Mais je ne supporterais pas que tu perdes la vie.

Harry ne répondit rien avant un long moment. Il chassa l'envie de pleurer dans les bras de Draco. Il ne voulait pas le perdre non plus, il se sentait vraiment bien lui aussi. C'était la même sensation que d'être avec Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron mais en plus fort, plus incroyable. C'était comme les noëls chez les Weasley, l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose. L'impression de ne pas être seul. Draco le faisait se sentir complet. Tous ses mots il aurait aimé les prononcés avec facilité, mais l'angoisse ne disparaissait pas.

\- Si je n'avais pas eu mes ailes tu penses qu'on ce serait rapproché tout de même ?

\- Je pense que oui, j'aurais finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et je serais sûrement venu te voir au dernier moment. Mais tu m'aurais peut-être rejeté. Ou alors on ce serait engueulé plus que de raison.

\- Oui en fait tu n'aurais rien fait et nos chemins ce serait séparé.

\- Probablement. De bien des manière Harry tu es meilleur que moi, j'aurais toujours pensé que je ne te méritais pas.

\- Tu me surestimes Draco, j'ai profité d'un succès que je n'ai pas voulut. On peut dire que beaucoup de chose me sont tombée tout cuit dans le bec. Alors que toi, tu as du fournir tellement plus d'effort. Hermione se plaignait souvent que dans les notes tu la suivais de trop prés. J'avais la chance d'être à Poudlard et pourtant c'est grâce à elle si mes notes n'ont jamais chuté. Mais toi tu étais bon en tout. Quoi que tu fasses Draco, quoique tu choisisses tu brilleras quand même et tu n'as besoin de personne pour le faire. Moi j'ai constamment besoin d'être rassuré. Je pense que ses ailes t'iraient beaucoup mieux qu'à moi. Tu dis que je t'ai sauvé Draco, mais tu m'as sauvé autant de fois que moi.

\- Harry…

\- Non laisse moi finir. Dans le ciel, c'est ta voix que j'ai entendu. J'allais partir, je me voyais déjà loin pas forcément à cause des ailes, mais parce que j'en avais envie. Je voulais fuir. Et puis tu as crié mon nom, de toute les personnes qui pouvaient me retenir il fallait que ça soit toi. Et dans la forêt malgré les choses horribles que je t'ai dis. J'ai vue ce cerf Draco, est ce que tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi. Il a prononcé mon prénom encore, avec ta voix. Je ne serais pas resté si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je t'en supplie Draco ne m'abandonne pas.

Pour toute réponse Draco essuya les larmes d'Harry du bout des lèvres. Non il n'abandonnerait pas Harry, parce que pour lui aussi ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre.

Délicatement il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau, au coin de ses yeux, de ses lèvres, contre ses joues. Harry soupira, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se scellent totalement. Leurs mains se perdaient contre leurs cheveux, leurs épaules, leurs dos. C'était comme respiré un air nouveau, doux et pur. Comme goutait à la chaleur du soleil au frisson de sa transpiration qui coulait le long de leurs peaux. C'était cette image qui se gravait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Draco à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Harry. Cet horizon brûlant un matin d'hiver, cette coupure d'or, la main d'Harry contre lui, sa bouche sur sa peau et ses yeux.

Harry était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Sa manière de le pousser à faire les choses avec véhémence, de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements avant et de l'élever maintenant.

Il se débarrassa des vêtements du brun, Harry en fit de même pour lui. Ils se collèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, leurs sexes se frôlèrent et ils durent étouffer leurs gémissements dans un baiser. La main de Draco alla se perdre contre le dos d'Harry et il sentit ses ailes contre ses doigts, les plumes douces caresser sa peau avec autant de délicatesse que les mains d'Harry. Il fit basculer le brun sur le dos et se positionna au dessus de lui. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et durant quelques instants, ils perdirent du temps à se contempler. Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent légèrement, Draco descendit doucement et posa son oreille contre le cœur de son petit ami, il ferma les yeux et écouta le battement du muscle. Il aurait aimé rester comme ça indéfiniment, c'était la preuve qu'Harry était là, qu'il était vivant contre lui, c'était la preuve de son amour. Il continua cependant de descendre, ses lèvres parcourant le corps du brun, glissant comme un voile léger sur sa peau, jusqu'à arriver sur son membre. Il releva un peu la tête pour apercevoir Harry qui avait mis ses mains contre ses yeux.

Draco lécha son gland du bout de la langue et Harry gémit. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois et le brun ondula du bassin, les mains de Draco se posèrent contre ses cuisses puis il ouvrit la bouche pour avaler le sexe d'Harry. Ses gémissements et soupir se transformèrent en une respiration lourde et rauque. Son ventre se creusa alors que la langue de Draco descendait et remonter sur son membre durcit par le plaisir. Sa bouche, était le plus délicieux des fourreaux. Remplit de lave, il faisait fondre tout son corps, torturait son âme. Harry voyait des étoiles, Thuban, Eltanin, Rastaban, et Adib elles parcouraient son système solaire. Elles dessinaient la seule chose qui comptait. Le souffle de Draco, la douceur de ses doigts, la clarté de ses yeux, la beauté de ses traits.

Draco poursuivit le traitement qu'il infligé au sexe de son amant avec soin et envie, il voulait goûtait chaque partie d'Harry, il voulait le dévorer et le savourer en même temps. Il voulait que ses caresses s'étendent sur toutes les nuits que la lune mettrait sur son chemin. Il était accro, Harry faisait tourner son monde. Depuis le début, dés l'instant ou il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Harry était ce qu'il avait d'abord voulut être, puis celui qu'il avait détesté, celui qui l'avait pardonné et celui qu'il aimait. Il était l'alpha et l'omega, le soleil et la pluie, la peur et le courage, l'amour et la tristesse. Draco ne surestimait pas Harry, c'était Harry qui se sous-estimait, il ne voyait pas toute la force qu'il y avait en lui. Il ne voyait que la souffrance que sa vie avait amenée. Mais il finirait par effacer ça, il effacerait ses craintes, ses angoisses. Il lui ferait goûter à l'espoir.

Sa langue descendit contre l'intimité d'Harry et le brun glapit son prénom. Draco n'y prêta pas attention et força d'une main ferme le brun à se détendre et se tenir tranquille. Sa langue traça un cercle contre le muscle plissé avant de s'enfoncer doucement en Harry. Draco lécha son trou, le pénétrant, l'humidifiant, Harry gémissait, soupirait son prénom, se tendait et écartait encore plus les jambes. Puis d'un coup Harry se releva, Draco le regarda dans les yeux, Harry en fit de même. Vert contre gris, Serpent contre Dragon, terre contre ciel. Harry posa ses deux mains contre le visage de Draco, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les lécha. Il fit basculer Draco et ce dernier se retrouva sur le dos à son tour. Le brun se mit au dessus de lui et frotta la queue de Draco contre ses fesses. Ses yeux papillonnaient sous les caresses qu'il se prodiguait en s'aidant du membre de Draco. Le blond regarda ce spectacle le souffle court. Harry ondulait comme une sirène. Il se releva un peu baissa la tête et d'un geste précis s'empala sur le sexe du Serpentard. Draco ne retint pas son cri.

Harry commença à aller et venir contre lui, se soulevant et s'enfonça dans un rythme précis. Sa tête avait basculée en arrière et il criait de plus en plus fort. Draco était perdu dans la vision qu'il avait d'Harry. Celui-ci se déhanchait sur lui avec ardeur et le blond se sentait happé, dévoré, capturé de l'intérieur. Il se faisait chevaucher par la plus belle des créatures. Harry Potter avait ses ailes grandes ouvertes, son corps nu et transpirant luisait presque sous une lueur argentée. Le serpentard n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se redressa et attrapa Harry pour l'aider dans ses mouvements, ses mains se plaquèrent contre ses fesses et Harry entoura ses épaules. Leurs coups de bassins s'accélèrent, le corps d'Harry l'emprisonnait et c'était une prison de chair profondément agréable. Draco se mit à dévorer son cou de baiser, il sentait la gorge d'Harry vibrer contre ses lèvres au son de ses râles. Finalement il ne tint plus et lâcha les mots qui tournaient dans sa tête, il les prononça dans un soupir presque douloureux.

\- Je t'aime tellement Harry.

L'effet de ces mots déclencha quelque chose d'incomparable. Le corps d'Harry se baigna presque de lumière, la même que Draco avait aperçut dans sa chambre quelque semaine auparavant. Les yeux incroyablement étincelant d'Harry se plantèrent dans les siens et les ailes d'Harry s'ouvrirent complètement. Draco ne rêvait la gauche perdait le peu de couleur noir qui lui restait et brillait d'un éclat argent.

C'était magnifique.

Draco vint en Harry au moment ou la dernière plume noire disparut, Harry jouit presque aussitôt. Il conclue la fin de l'extase par un murmure contre les lèvres de Draco.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE 7


	8. Chapter 8

Je sais que je suis un peu inégale sur ma façon de débuter et clore les chapitres. Pardon XD. J'espère que ça vous gène pas. Voici le chapitre 8. C'est presque la fin :0.

OoooO

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit ce fut le visage de Draco qui était en train de le regarder. Le brun sourit et referma les yeux et se collant contre lui.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Peut-être que si, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de rêver encore.

\- Moi je suis parfaitement réveillé.

\- Hermione doit repasser aujourd'hui.

\- Mh ça va devenir un vrai moulin ici.

\- Je peux lui dire de ne pas venir.

Harry allait répondre quand quelque chose claqua contre la fenêtre. Lui et Draco se tournèrent. Un Hibou tapotait de son bec sur le verre. Draco sortit des draps et ouvrit la fenêtre, il déplia le mot et sourit.

\- Bonne nouvelle, Ron à fait une mini-crise de jalousie à Hermione, il veut se faire chouchouter aujourd'hui.

Harry explosa de rire et Draco se jeta sur le lit sans envoyer de réponse à Hermione. L'animal repartit sans demander son reste.

Le blond accrocha les lèvres d'Harry et ils s'emmitouflèrent de nouveau dans les draps. Ils firent l'amour encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs crient famine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais pendant les vacances normalement ?

\- Je le passe au Terrier et toi ?

\- Vraiment rien d'intéressant.

\- Donc, on a une journée de libre et on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut faire.

\- On peut aller se promener.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé et Draco s'assit à coté de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dire…comme un couple ?

Le serpentard se mit à rire. Harry avait parfois des réactions vraiment mignonnes.

\- J'espère bien oui.

Harry s'allongea contre Draco et embrassa son cou. Le blond caressa ses cheveux.

\- D'accord sortons.

Harry abandonna la cape d'invisibilité. Si quelqu'un devait voir ses ailes ça serait peut-être utile pour en apprendre plus. Ils avaient opté pour une promenade sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry voulait rendre visite à George et flâner dans les rues. L'idée de se balader avec Draco lui faisait grandement plaisir. Celui-ci l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt pour changer de vêtement et salué sa mère, laissant à Harry le soin de se préparer seul.

En l'attendant Harry caressa son aile argentée. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il sentait que la couleur de celle-ci ne changerait plus jamais. Quelque chose d'étrange en émanait, comme si un poids s'était levé de ses épaules. Harry commencé presque à se dire qu'il pourrait faire avec. Il était encore en train de lustrer une de ses plumes quand Draco entra dans sa chambre. Le blond enlaça Harry et les fit transplaner.

Le chemin de Travers était bondé. La foule s'agglutinait devant toutes les boutiques. Draco et Harry marchaient cote à cote, leurs doigts se frôlant. Harry répondait aux saluts enjoués des passants qui le reconnaissaient, en rougissant. Se faire remarquer n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais il ne voulait pas entacher son plaisir de se promener en compagnie de Draco. Le blond avançait la tête haute, être ignoré ne lui posait pas de problème, ce qu'il aimait moins en revanche était les quelques regards de mépris. Il n'en laissait rien paraître parce qu'il était sûr qu'Harry n'avait rien vu, trop occupé à baisser les yeux pour éviter les discussions avec les gens. Draco était presque en train de se demander si ça avait été une véritable bonne idée d'amener Harry ici. Il se faisait la réflexion de lui proposé de déguerpir quand les doigts du brun se glissèrent dans sa main. Draco glissa un regard vers lui, le visage d'Harry se parait d'un air déterminé et la confiance du blond remonta d'un bloc. Les autres n'avaient pas d'importance. Il avait Harry.

Le gryffondor le traîna dans le magasin de George et l'accueil que leur fit ce dernier effaça le mauvais départ de la promenade.

\- Harry, mon tendre Harry ! Viens dans mes bras.

Harry ne fit aucun mouvement parce que George avait été d'une rapidité déconcertante. Il serra le brun et se tourna vers Draco.

\- Salut Draco, je sais exactement pourquoi tu es là !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui c'est pour acheter notre nouvelle crème qui rend roux. Je le vois bien à ton visage renfrogné que tu as besoin de mettre de la lumière dans tes cheveux.

George entoura les épaules de Draco qui jeta un regard alarmé à un Harry hilare. Ils restèrent plus d'une heure dans la boutique, celle-ci ne désemplissait pas. Mais George mit de cotés ses clients pour discuter avec Harry et Draco. Ils ne cessaient de rigoler devant un blond qui faisait des efforts surhumains pour refuser tous les échantillons étranges que lui proposait le roux. Mais au final même Draco riait presque. En partant George leurs fit promettre de passer au Terrier avant la fin des vacances et il glissa une crème qui rend roux dans la poche du manteau de Draco.

Harry et lui repartirent dans la rue en rigolant.

\- Oh bonjour !

Harry se tourna et fit un pas en arrière sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Bonjour .

\- Oh mais qui voilà ne serait-ce pas le jeune Malfoy !

Cornelius Fudge tendit la main vers Draco mais celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement dans sa direction. L'ancien ministre la laissa retomber mais ne quitta pas son petit sourire.

\- Je dois dire que c'est tout de même étrange de vous voir ensemble. Surtout après…et bien après tout ça.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange, dit Harry sur la défensive. Il y en a parmi nous qui savent reconnaitre leurs erreurs au moment opportun.

Cornelius grimaça. Draco sentit la colère montait mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la sienne. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et ce geste parut déplaire à Fudge.

\- Oui des erreurs, des erreurs c'est bien pour ça que vous avez brillamment réussit à faire condamner Lucius Malfoy, pour ses erreurs. Ça a dut être terrible pour vous d'assister à la mort de votre père.

Harry tourna un visage décomposé vers Draco mais celui-ci se contenta de regarder Fudge avec dédain.

\- Mon père a fait des choix peu judicieux qui ont couté beaucoup. Il a payait comme il devait payer. Je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas triste, mais je suis sûr de faire de bien meilleurs choix. Contrairement à d'autres j'ai encore la possibilité de faire mes preuves. Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à faire que de vous soucier des morts, votre vie doit être bien misérable.

Draco tourna le dos sans attendre de réponse, la colère d'Harry se mélangeait à la sienne et il en sentait chaque frisson parcourir son être. C'était désagréable. Draco entraina Harry loin des magasins. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un par cet le blond ne fit attention à l'environnement que lorsqu'Harry se dégagea de sa poigne. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, puis Harry ouvrit la bouche et Draco lui coupa la parole aussitôt.

\- Ne dit pas que tu es désolé. Ce que j'ai dis je le pensais, mon père méritait son sort. Et je préfère le savoir mort que pourrissant à Azkaban. C'est beaucoup plus digne. Je ne paierais pas pour ses fautes, ni moi, ni ma mère qui paie déjà assez. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre dans le passé Harry. J'ai un avenir, je vais encore à Poudlard, je ferais un métier exemplaire et je prouverais à tout le monde que les Malfoy n'enchaine pas les échecs. J'ai besoin de toi Harry, j'ai besoin de toi pour être heureux. Je sais qu'on s'est construit sur le pire moment de l'histoire, mais quand je te regarde je ne vois que le meilleur. Ne t'impose pas l'image du bourreau de mon père, il a été son seul juge.

Harry baissa la tête, il bougea et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Draco s'accroupit en face de lui et le brun prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je ne le dirais pas Draco, mais je le suis tout de même. Cependant je n'ai aucune envie d'être celui qui te rappelle les mauvaises choses. Quand moi je te regarde, je vois de l'espoir. J'en vois pour toi mais surtout pour moi. J'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point je suis heureux que tu m'aimes. Ça me dégoûte de voir les gens continuer à te juger encore et encore. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vue les regards méprisant que certains nous jetés. Tu crois que je n'ai pas sentit leurs haines et leurs dégoûts. Et de savoir que tu as du assister à sa mort, Draco, pour l'avoir vécu, je ne peux qu'être désolé.

Le serpentard posa sa tête contre leurs mains réunit.

\- Je suis mort ce jour là.

Harry ferma les yeux et il sentit les larmes de Draco contre sa peau.

\- J'ai assisté à la mort de mon père et il y a eu un problème. Le dernier à devoir subir le baiser du détracteur c'était lui. Mais ils se sont emballé, je crois qu'ils n'appréciaient pas le fait d'être bientôt mis au rebus. Le fait est que je me suis fait attaquer. Ça n'aurait pas du arriver, mais c'est arrivé. Et techniquement je suis mort. Pas longtemps, mais c'est arrivé. Quand je me suis réveillé c'était comme si tout avait changé. Tu m'as demandé si même sans tes ailes je t'aurais parlé et je t'ai dis oui. Parce que quand j'ai repris connaissance c'était à toi que je pensais Harry. Je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent bien penser, je veux juste que tu m'aimes et si tu es la seule personne qui me reconnais ça me va très bien aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul Draco. Tu as fait tellement d'effort et tu es aimé c'est certain, et pas uniquement de moi. Mais je prendrais soin de toi, parce que ça me fais tellement de bien de te savoir prés de moi et heureux.

Harry retira ses mains et entoura les épaules de Draco dont la tête se posa contre ses jambes. Ils transplanèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus de toute la soirée. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ai une révélation.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu vois mes ailes !

Draco déposa la tasse de thé qu'il avait préparé devant le brun et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as dis que tu étais mort, et ce vieux monsieur qui a fait une crise cardiaque est sûrement mort un peu lui aussi. C'est pour ça que tu vois mes ailes.

\- Et pour Bill tu l'expliques comment ?

\- L'instinct animal, tenta Harry. En ce qui te concerne je ne vois que cette explication.

Draco assimila l'information et se dit que ce n'était pas totalement improbable.

\- Dans tout les cas, savoir le pourquoi du comment et moins important que la façon de t'en débarrasser. Une aile à blanchit mais l'autre reste noire. Je préférerais qu'elles soient blanches toutes les deux.

Harry se baissa et lécha sa joue en rigolant.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir.

\- Je suis sérieux Harry.

\- Je sais que tu es sérieux Draco, c'est l'une de tes plus grandes qualités.

Draco grogna et jeta un regard mauvais à Harry qui rigola de plus belle.

\- Tu te passeras de câlin ce soir !

Harry haussa les épaules. Il se leva et prit une plume et un parchemin sous l'œil interrogateur de Draco.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'envoie un message à Tobias pour savoir si il est dispo.

Draco se leva d'un bon et jeta le parchemin, Harry repartit dans un fou rire. Draco le fusilla du regard et le brun le consola en embrassant son cou. Il continua de le consoler en prenant soin de son entrejambe avec sa bouche. Draco fut entièrement disposé à le pardonner après ça.

OooO

* * *

\- Non Ron ne pose pas ça là !

\- Hermione c'est un lit et un lit ça se met là.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir avec la tête tourné dans ce sens.

\- On s'en fiche du sens Hermione !

\- Bon les tourtereaux, ce n'est pas que ce lit pèse une tonne mais tout de même.

Ron râla mais finit par poser le lit sous les ordres d'Hermione. Blaise s'étira et fit craquer son dos. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et l'ouvrit en grand. En bas Andromeda et Pansy alignée des plantes vertes et fleurie pour rendre le jardin présentable. Et il l'était déjà énormément. Luna, Théo et Neville déposèrent une table en fer forgé blanche sur laquelle Narcissa fit voler des gâteaux et de la limonade. Théo releva les yeux vers Blaise et lui fit un signe de la main, le serpentard lui sourit.

\- Blaise tu viens on descend !

\- J'arrive.

Blaise suivit Hermione et Ron. Dans le salon Harry tenait Teddy contre lui et Kréature s'agitait à ses cotés. Narcissa rentra et se dirigea tout sourire vers Harry qui lui tendit l'enfant.

\- Si il n'était pas le petit-fils de ma sœur Harry, je jurerais que c'est votre fils.

\- Vous trouvez qu'il me ressemble ça doit être les cheveux.

La mère de Draco partit dans un rire cristallin, au même moment le blond faisait son apparition.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Je crois que ta mère veut être grand-mère.

Narcissa embrassa le front de son fils.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux.

Draco regarda Harry et sa mère allaient dans le jardin en rigolant et faillit défaillir. Il avait invité Andromeda quelques jours plus tôt chez lui et les deux sœurs s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il y avait eu des pleurs, des excuses, des pardons, des disputes et de nouveau des pardons. Mais le final était sous ses yeux. Sa mère riait, elle plaisantait et s'amusait avec Harry et ses amis. Draco se retint de sourire bêtement mais il savait que c'est ce qu'il ferait cette nuit quand il s'allongerait prés d'Harry. C'était le dernier jour des vacances et il avait invité presque tout le monde à manger chez lui. Les mains supplémentaires qu'avaient été Blaise, Théo, Neville et Luna avait fait avancer les travaux à une vitesse folle et la semaine était passée à une vitesse incroyable.

Draco était aux anges. Voir ses amis et les gryffondors si bien s'entendre lui réchauffait le cœur et au milieu voir Harry souriant et plein de joie le transportait littéralement. Personne n'avait trouvé de solution pour ses ailes, sauf Harry.

Le blond regardait son petit ami prendre Luna dans ses bras et ses deux ailes argentées ondulaient de bonheur.

Draco n'en était pas revenu de voir Harry rentrer un soir avec ses deux ailes immaculées. Il avait quitté Square Grimmaurd le matin avec juste mot pour lui qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète et avait disparut toute la journée. Draco avait paniqué comme un fou. Il avait résisté avec force à envoyer des lettres à tout le monde. Il avait arpenté seul tous les endroits ou Harry aurait pu être et la peur qu'il se soit envoler loin s'était infiltré comme le pire des poisons dans son cœur. Il s'était fixé une heure et si Harry ne réapparaissait pas malgré son mot il alerterait tous ses amis. Mais Harry était revenu, le visage serein et les ailes éclatantes.

Il avait délicatement pris les mains de Draco dans les siennes et l'avait conduit dans la chambre. Ses baisers avaient été des caresses, ses soupirs sonnaient comme les plus douces des brises. Il s'était laissé prendre et aimer par Draco avec un soin infini. Il avait mené leurs ébats comme si faire l'amour était un trésor inestimable. Le blond s'était laissé happé par la tendresse d'Harry, il s'était sentit aimé à un point inimaginable. Tout le corps d'Harry lui avait envoyé des ondes de plaisir si intense qu'il avait cru tomber dans les pommes. Mais le brun avait emprisonné son âme et son corps de tout son être. Il l'avait chevauché encore et encore sans qu'il n'y ai rien de vulgaire.

Tout avait tourné au ralenti. Le ventre d'Harry se creusant à chaque fois que son membre rentrait en lui, ses lèvres s'écartant pour gémir son prénom. Son sexe tendu, sous les yeux de Draco, qui n'avait eut que comme seul devoir, celui de capturer la main de Draco. Harry avait distillé le plaisir en lui comme des millions d'étincelle, il avait avalé en lui tout ce que Draco lui offrait dans la jouissance et l'extase et le blond avait subit avec délectation le bonheur de n'appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Harry était son passé, son présent et son futur. Il lui avait dévoilé les secrets de l'amour et construit un pont entre leur cœur. Et reput et rassasié de plaisir il l'avait enlacé sans oser lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait accepter les secrets, du moment qu'il avait l'amour. Mais Harry avait été honnête.

\- Je suis allé voir ma tante Pétunia.

Draco n'avait rien répondu, Harry était prêt à continuer seul.

\- Je lui ai dis que je lui pardonné et que j'étais désolé. Je lui ai dis que je comprenais et que je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle a pleuré et elle s'est excuser Draco. C'était si simple. On a discuté toute la journée. Toute cette douleur, tous ces malheurs, balayés par le simple effort de discuter. Et j'ai sentis la colère disparaître. C'était comme se faire souffler par une tempête. Je ne faisais pas de croix sur le passé, je l'accepté et c'est grâce à toi. Grâce à tout ce que tu as dis. Oh Draco je te remercie tellement.

Aux yeux de Draco ce simple « merci » avait valu tout les « je t'aime » du monde. Harry pensait que Draco l'avait changé et lui pensait que c'était le contraire. Mais la finalité était la même. Il s'était trouvé. Enfin.

Alors quand Draco sentait qu'il pouvait défaillir, c'était vrai. Le bonheur de voir tout ceux qu'il aimait réunis en un même endroit le mettait dans un tel état qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il resta un long moment immobile à observer le cœur serré tout ce petit monde qui riait, plaisantait, s'embrassait. Puis il fut tiré par Luna. Elle avait tellement de photo à prendre.

OooO

* * *

Harry Potter avait passé une année à Poudlard normale. Aussi normale qu'un Potter pouvait passer une année. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il comptait faire de sa vie, il ne savait pas ce que le destin lui réservait et il ne savait pas non plus si ses ailes disparaitraient un jour. Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'était qu'il n'était plus seul. Que la vie pouvait lui réserver des surprises délicieuse et qu'elle se montrait plus douce à son égard au fil des jours. Il ne souffrait plus, et son cœur était léger. Et tout ça il le devait qu'à une seule personne. Draco Malfoy.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il devrait son salut à la pire teigne de Poudlard qui avait été infect dés leurs première rencontre il n'y aurait évidement pas cru. Mais l'évidence était là, Draco était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé dans la vie et l'inverse était tout aussi évident. Le serpentard avait clairement pris les mêmes mimiques qu'Harry, celle d'avoir l'air apaisé en permanence. Le pire était derrière eux et il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose se concentrait sur le meilleur. Alors pourquoi les choses avaient si mal tourné.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Voyons Harry, c'est peut-être une bonne chose. Une façon de clore cette histoire définitivement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre Hermione. Je ne pense pas que Draco sera d'accord. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui demander ça.

\- Me demander quoi ?

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent. Ils étaient assis sur les marches qui menaient vers le parc de Poudlard, se tenant l'un contre l'autre. Draco s'avança et se mit devant eux.

\- Alors ?

Harry soupira.

\- Kingsley propose que tu fasses le discours de commémoration de la chute de Voldemort.

\- Kingsley veut que je fasse ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi tu ne veux pas ?

\- Peu importe tes choix Draco je te soutiendrais toujours, mais si tu veux mon avis, je n'aime pas cette idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es trop beau et que tu vas éblouir trop de gens et je devrais me battre contre une nouvelle horde de fan affamé.

Harry se releva et disparut. Il savait que Draco poussait le vice pour l'embêter. Tous deux savaient pertinemment pourquoi Harry trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il avait peur que les gens s'en prennent à Draco ou le conspuent et il savait aussi que pour ces raisons le blond serait parfaitement capable d'accepter, par pur arrogance. Ou pour mettre les choses aux claires. Il n'aimait pas cette idée, mais il sentait que c'était un passage nécessaire pour Draco. Il ferait sûrement le plus beau des discours et les gens avaleraient sans doute ses paroles avec intérêt. Mais Harry sentait que quelque chose ne se passerait pas bien.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, Draco arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Excuse-moi Harry.

\- Non c'est bon ! Je veux dire c'est important pour toi ?

Harry s'arrêta et leva les yeux sur le visage de Draco qui faisait une moue songeuse.

\- Je crois que c'est important pour plein de gens. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de cérémonie, mais si je te promets que c'est la seule et unique de notre vie et qu'on ne participera à aucune autre, tu veux bien m'aider pour mon discours ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour écrire un discours.

\- Non effectivement. J'ai besoin de toi, tout court.

Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry.

La cérémonie était censée avoir lieu après l'annonce des résultats des ASPIC. Harry aimait encore moins ça. Ils allaient passer d'un moment euphorique à un rappel de souvenir nauséabond. Pourtant le discours que Draco avait écrit était tout sauf un étalage de tout un tas de chose horrible qu'ils avaient du faire. C'était un message d'espoir, de pardon et d'encouragement. Harry en avait eu les larmes aux yeux en le lisant. Malgré ça, il n'avait qu'une envie, clôturer ce chapitre une bonne fois pour toute.

OooO

Le bonheur se lisait sur leurs visages. Tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis étaient récompensés. Entre les rires et les larmes ils échangèrent leurs vœux pour l'avenir, se promirent plein de chose, réalisable ou non. Hermione poursuivrait ses études pour travailler au ministère de la magie et défendre les créatures magiques, Ron avait fait le choix d'aider George aux magasins Weasley. Blaise s'apprêter à entrer dans une école de création magique, avec la ferme intention de fabriquer et proposer des bijoux époustouflant. Pansy reprendrais les affaires de ses parents et Théo avait décidé de se tourner vers les sciences magiques. Quant à Draco et Harry le choix avait été évident pour l'un plus réfléchis pour l'autre mais ils ne seraient pas séparé durant leurs études. Draco voulait être médicomage et Harry médicopédiatre. Avoir Teddy avec lui avait était une véritable révélation et se consacrer aux enfants lui paraissait être une idée merveilleuse. Ils avançaient tous.

OooO

\- Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me présente, Draco Malfoy. Je vous épargnerais à vous comme à moi tout ce qui a fait que je me trouve ici aujourd'hui. Je ne viens pas ici pour vous parler du passé. Je me tiens ici pour vous parler de l'avenir. De l'avenir pour lequel beaucoup de gens ce sont battus. Des personnes que vous connaissez, des personnes que vous avez aimées, des personnes qui rêvaient d'un avenir radieux pour chacun d'entre nous. C'est de ça que j'aimerais vous parler et de tout ce qu'il apporte de bien ou de mauvais avec lui. En ce qui me concerne je l'avoue, je ne vois que le bien. Alors j'aimerais dire à toute les personnes qui n'ont pas encore l'impression que la suite sera radieuse, à ceux qui pense que nous vivrons encore des choses terribles, aux septiques et aux incrédules, je voudrais leurs dires que c'est possible. Il est encore possible d'aimer et de se faire aimer. Il est encore possible de croire et de construire. Il est encore possible de vivre et de vivre heureux. Ça ne sera pas facile, ça ne viendra pas tout seul mais si on fournit les efforts nécessaire et avec l'aide de ceux qui ce sont sacrifier pour nous on peut avancer. On peut avancer vers quelque chose de mieux.

Le silence s'abattit sur la foule. Ce n'était pas un silence, de gêne ou de haine non. Draco pouvait le lire sur le visage, Harry aussi. C'était l'émotion. Draco avait fait mouche, il avait visait juste sur toute la ligne et ce silence, c'était un merci prononcé dans les larmes.

Draco baissa les yeux sur Harry qui lui souriait. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose quand le visage d'Harry se crispa. Il fut plus vif que la foule et sortit sa baguette Draco l'entendit crier quelque chose alors que le froid traversait son corps. La peur et la mort envahit son être. Il tourna la tête et fit face à une immense ombre noire, des mains glacées se posèrent sur son visage et quelque chose en lui fut aspiré. Il n'y avait pas de regret, pas de tristesse, pas de colère. Juste Harry.

Hermione hurla en même temps que Ron et des boules argentés qui prirent la forme de belette se mirent à gambader autour d'eux. Blaise en fit de même et tous les élèves de dernière année encerclèrent les plus jeunes pour les protéger. Le seul qui n'était pas à l'abri des détraqueurs était Draco. Harry se précipita vers lui et eut juste le temps de le rattraper. Il était livide, le brun posa sa main contre son cou. Plus de pouls, plus de respiration. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, auparavant bleu il était totalement assombris par les ombres meurtrière. Il y en avait tellement, beaucoup trop.

OooO

Harry serra le corps de Draco, il le serra fort et se mit à hurler. La douleur explosa en lui comme une bombe. Son cœur étouffait dans sa poitrine, tout était insupportable, l'air, les odeurs, les bruits. Alors tout devint noir, il n'y avait plus rien. Son monde disparaissait et à la place la colère, la haine et le chagrin devenait une ombre plus grande que tous les détraqueurs réunis. Il se sentait gagner par le désespoir et s'apprêter à se laisser totalement submerger. Et une voix se fit entendre.

« Merci. »

Harry rouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, pas maintenant. Draco était ses rêves, ses espoirs, sa tristesse et son bonheur. Draco était sont passé, son présent mais il ne serait pas son futur. Pas maintenant. Harry laissa ses souvenirs prendre forme. Il n'y en avait qu'un.

Cet horizon brûlant un matin d'hiver, cette coupure d'or, la peau de Draco contre ses lèvres, son parfum, ses cheveux et ses yeux. Draco et son sourire fin, sa voix basse, ses murmures, sa main dans la sienne. Et son bonheur.

Les ailes d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand et la clarté qui l'inondait se propagea tout autour de lui. Hermione les vit, Ron, Blaise, Pansy et toute la foule aussi. Des ailes immenses, blanches aux reflets argent. Et tout devint plus grand. Les belettes, les aigles, les chiens, les chevaux. Et au milieu un cerf immense. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et se rua vers les ombres, accompagné de tout les patronus. Dévorant de sa lumière tout les détraqueurs, les réduisant en poussière d'un coup de sabot, piétinant les cauchemars.

Mais Harry pleurait toujours, même une fois que le ciel avait repris sa couleur azur. Il pleurait et demander quelque chose d'impossible.

-Ramenez le moi, ramenez le je vous en supplie…Je vous en supplie.

* * *

Vuala pour le chapitre 8 les agneaux.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon je sais qu'au début j'ai dit euh 10 chapitre je crois, mais j'avais mal calculée donc voici le dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais un vrai épilogue et confirmer un dixième chapitre :o. Qu'en pensez vous ? habituellement je déteste les fins ouverte mais des fois les doigts s'arrêtent d'écrire tout seul parce qu'ils sont satisfait. Serez vous aussi satisfait que mes doigts ? Bonne lecture :).

Au fait merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. C'est chouette de lire vos commentaires.

* * *

OoooO

Puis, soudain le décor changea. Harry reconnut ce qui s'était passé quand Voldemort l'avait attaqué. Sauf que ce n'était pas la gare mais le jardin du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il avança prudemment vers la table. Sur une des chaises qui l'entourait été assise la femme de la peinture. Grande et le visage recouvert d'un voile noire, ses ailes de la même couleur sombre était bien plus longue que celles d'Harry. Elle ne leva pas la tête mais fit signe au brun de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta. Et la mort parla.

\- Mon cher Harry, comme je suis heureuse de te voir.

\- Si je suis là c'est parce que je suis mort ?

\- Si tu es là, c'est parce que tu l'as demandé.

\- Ça veut dire que vous pouvez faire revenir Draco ?

\- Harry on ne joue pas comme ça avec la mort.

\- Pourtant, si je suis ici c'est parce que des sorciers ont joué avec vous.

\- Ces ailes…sont un cadeau inestimable Harry. Elles te permettront de faire de grande chose. Regarde-toi, tu as si bien compris toute la force qu'elle représentait.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Les hommes sont pétris de péché mais aussi de vertus. Ces ailes t'ont choisie Harry, elles sont nées de mon pouvoir mais elles t'ont choisis toi. Oh comme elles ont eut raison. Tu as fait preuve de tant de bonté d'âme. Je t'ai toujours regardé Harry. Toi et cette faculté à m'échapper à chaque fois. Tu as prouvé que tu étais juste en épargnant Narcissa et Draco et en condamnant Lucius. Tu as prouvé que tu étais charitable en aidant ton ami George. Tu as prouvé que tu savais être prudent en accordant ton amitié à Pansy, tu as fait preuve de tempérance avec Tobias, tu as fait preuve d'amour envers tant d'autres personnes. Et de force tout au long de ta vie Harry. Et tu as vaincu le seul péché qui inondait ton âme.

\- La colère ?

\- Oui Harry, la colère. Par trois fois tu étais sur le point de venir dans mes bras et trois fois tu m'as échappé.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là ? Vous voulez ma vie ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux me la donner ?

\- Je vous la donne, en échange de celle de Draco !

\- Crois-tu que Draco serait d'accord de ce choix ? Tu es toujours prêt à te sacrifier Harry, toujours prêt à me faire face et jamais tu ne me reviens. Mais peut-être que Draco préférerait donner sa vie pour la tienne. Rien ne dit que si il revient et que toi tu meurs, il décide de mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Draco ne ferait pas ça. Il fera de grande chose !

\- Et toi aussi Harry, tu peux faire de grande chose avec ses ailes. Plus grande que Draco.

\- Il le mérite plus que moi ! J'ai fait assez de grande chose, comme vous dites. Laissez lui une chance je vous en supplie.

\- En gâchant ta vie, tu gâches l'amour qu'il te porte.

\- Non parce qu'il est plus fort que moi. Il saura que je l'ai fait pour lui et il chérira sa vie parce que je la chérie. Quand je suis venue à vous j'étais prêt à mourir parce qu'à vos cotés il y a plus de gens que j'aime. Aujourd'hui je suis prêt à venir à vous, parce que je veux que celui que j'aime le plus accomplisse ce qu'il doit accomplir. Parce que sur cette terre il lui reste beaucoup à faire et beaucoup à aimer. Draco pourra survivre, il le pourra ! Mais pas moi, je ne pourrais plus.

\- C'est donc là ta seule demande Harry. Ta précieuse vie, contre celle de Draco Malfoy ?

\- Oui ! Je vous en prie oui ! Laissez le vivre.

\- Ces ailes ne t'apportent aucun réconfort ? Tu ne les désires pas ? Tu ne veux pas savoir tout ce que tu pourrais faire avec elle et toute la puissance dont tu disposerais ?

\- Je ne veux pas de la puissance, je ne veux pas être au dessus de tout le monde. Je veux juste qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis.

\- Tu ne fais preuve ni d'orgueil, ni d'envie, ni d'avarice, ni de paresse, ni de luxure et gourmandise. Oh Harry je reviendrais pour toi. Tu ne m'accueilleras pas comme une ennemie.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensée ça de vous.

\- Non effectivement Harry, tu n'as jamais pensé ça de moi. Je vais t'accorder quelque chose à Harry. Écoute-moi bien. En échange de tes ailes et d'une année de ta vie Harry, je rendrai la vie à Draco.

\- Une année de ma vie ? Vous voulez dire une année en moins à vivre ?

\- Non Harry, une année entière de souvenir. Acceptes-tu ?

\- J'accepte ! Je suppose que je ne choisis pas l'année en question.

\- Tu supposes bien. Et tu ne te souviendras pas non plus de notre petite discussion.

La mort se leva et Harry en fit de même. Elle s'approcha de lui et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Si difficile de t'avoir. Si facile de te voir. Tu mérites tellement de chose Harry.

Mais Harry s'évanouissait déjà.

OooO

\- Ou est ce que je suis ?

Draco pivota sur lui-même et reconnut son manoir. Il s'approcha du fauteuil ou jadis son père aimé s'asseoir. Au lieu d'y trouver Lucius, une femme au visage voilé et aux ailes noires se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous êtes la mort ? Je suis mort.

\- Oui Draco.

Draco émit un petit rire.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt à me suivre Draco ?

\- Je…je suis prêt à mourir mais Harry. Est-ce que ces ailes l'aideront ? Il me suivra vous savez ?

\- Et toi Draco ? Si Harry avait donné sa vie pour toi est ce que tu serais venu vers moi.

\- Non.

\- C'est une réponse bien rapide. Ne veux-tu pas y réfléchir ?

\- Si Harry donne sa vie pour moi, je ferais en sorte que cette vie ne soit pas gâchée. Je suivrai les pas d'Harry et peut-être que je vivrai longtemps et ensuite vous m'amènerai prés de lui. Il n'a pas peur de vous et il n'a pas peur du sacrifice. Je n'ai pas peur de vous et je n'ai pas peur de son sacrifice.

\- Alors pourquoi ses larmes ?

\- Parce que je l'aime.

\- Tu te réveilleras Draco et tu vivras. Et Harry aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ecoute-moi bien Draco. Harry à offert ses ailes et une année de souvenir en échange de ta vie. Je t'offre ce souvenir là. Prend soin de lui, jusqu'à nos retrouvailles.

\- Je le ferais !

\- N'oublie pas Draco, parfois l'amour est plus fort que la mort.

Mais Draco s'évanouissait déjà.

OoooO

Draco répéta les mots de la femme pour ne pas oublier, il murmura quelque chose. Sa bouche semblait peser une tonne, son corps était lourd, et son cœur battait à un rythme assourdissant. Il était en vie ! Il sentait la douce odeur de camomille qui régnait dans sa chambre, le tissu des draps qui caressait sa peau et la chaleur du soleil qui l'éblouissait à travers ses paupières. Il murmura encore.

-…Harry…

\- Shh Draco ne parle pas. Narcissa va bientôt arriver.

Draco cessa de parler et se rendormi.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'était de nouveau le jour. Sa chambre d'hôpital était vide. Il se redressa et attrapa le verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet. Au moment ou il finissait son verre, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Draco !

Narcissa se jeta sur lui, le visage au bord des larmes. Le blond enlaça sa mère et regarda Andromeda qui avançait juste derrière. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire avec bienveillance.

\- Je suis là maman, je suis là.

Oui il était vivant. Grâce à Harry. Encore.

Dans la journée Draco eut droit à la visite de tous ses amis et il dut attendre Hermione pour enfin avoir une réponse à propos d'Harry. Le blond se sentait beaucoup mieux et les médicomages lui avait certifié que c'était vraiment un miracle et qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain.

Hermione se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et entra une bonne fois pour toutes quand il n'y eut plus personne dans sa chambre. Elle tira la chaise sur laquelle s'était assise Narcissa et Draco lui fit un franc sourire.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il y a autant de monde à mon chevet pendant que je suis à l'hôpital.

\- Et encore Draco, tu as reçus tellement de fleur et de message de soutiens qu'on a du tout expédier au manoir.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

L'étonnement de Draco se lisait sur son visage et Hermione lui prit la main.

\- Draco ton discours était merveilleux.

\- Mais ce qui s'est passé après à pesé dans la balance. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Cornelius Fudge à libéré les derniers détraqueurs. Enfin les derniers, façon de parler, il y en avait tellement !

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en débarrasser ?

\- Ce n'est pas nous, c'est Harry qui nous a sauvés. Draco je les ai vus ! Ses ailes, elles étaient magnifiques. C'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue et tu avais ça sous les yeux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé mais je crois qu'il s'en est servi pour te sauver. Tout le monde à ressentit ça. D'abord le chagrin et après Draco…Il y avait tellement d'amour, c'était une vague tellement forte, tellement puissante. Comme si pendant quelque seconde tout le monde savait que ça se passerait bien, que les problèmes n'existeraient plus.

Hermione pleurait contre sa main.

\- Puis la réalité. Vous deux allongés et…Tu es le premier à te réveiller Draco. Harry n'as toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive. Il se pencha et embrassa le front d'Hermione. Mais il savait qu'Harry était vivant. Pour confirmer ses pensées comme par magie Ron entra brusquement.

\- Il est réveillé !

Hermione se redressa et Draco sortit de son lit comme un diable. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Blaise et Pansy était déjà là, contre le mur et Luna se tenait prés de la fenêtre. Draco entra dans la pièce. Harry avait les yeux clos mais il tournait la tête en direction du soleil. Il prononça quelque chose et Hermione se pencha vers lui pour qu'il recommence.

-…C'est terminé ?

Draco avança vers lui et caressa son front un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui Harry. C'est terminé.

La mort avait tenu sa promesse. Harry n'avait plus d'ailes.

Il était redevenu un garçon normal. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'amour de traverser toute la pièce. Tous les sentiments de ses amis les accompagnaient. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux sur Draco et le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais une main le repoussa violement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Malfoy ?!

Harry se redressa d'un coup et étudia les serpentards puis son visage se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ici !?

Les lèvres d'Harry se mirent à trembler.

\- Hermione ? Vous avez réussis à tuer Voldemort ?

Tout le groupe était complètement estomaqué. Draco tenta de prendre la main d'Harry mais celui-ci la retira vivement se rapprochant le plus d'Hermione.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Sors d'ici ! Sortez d'ici !

Draco se releva d'un bond, le visage livide. Pansy le tira par le bras et Blaise ouvrit la marche pour sortir. Avant de fermer la porte il entendit Harry demander ou était Ginny. Draco pleura.

La mort avait tenu sa promesse, il avait perdu une année de sa vie. La meilleure.

Hostile. Voilà le comportement qu'avait eu Harry à son égard. Draco avait essayé de lui parler et le brun l'avait proprement rejeté. Finalement les médicomage avait mis fin à ses tentatives de discuter. Harry souffrait d'amnésie et lui imposer la vérité n'était pas la chose à faire. La mort dans l'âme Draco s'était effacée.

Hermione venait le voir pour le tenir au courant. Harry avait compris que Voldemort avait été tué. Elle lui avait expliqué pour son année à Poudlard et le brun semblait comprendre qu'une année s'était écoulé depuis sa chute. La brune avait dit à Draco qu'Harry ne réalisait pas vraiment qu'il avait perdu ses souvenirs, il n'assimilait pas que des choses aient pu se passer sans qu'il s'en souvienne. Il ne se remettait pas d'avoir oublié des choses qu'il avait faites et des mots qu'il avait dits, et même si il comprenait il restait bloqué. Harry n'avait rien vécu. Hermione n'avait pas insisté et n'avait pas cherché à lui faire avaler d'un coup tous les événements de sa vie et Harry n'avait pas vraiment demandé. Il n'avait pas posé de question sur les serpentards.

Puis Draco n'eut plus vraiment de nouvelle. Il était retourné au manoir pour le mois de juillet. Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Ron et Hermione venait souvent le voir. Luna lui envoyait des messages plein de couleur et Andromeda et Teddy passaient un temps fou chez eux. Elle ne pouvait pas le confier à Harry qui semblait dans un état second. Draco avait plusieurs fois fais le chemin jusqu'à Square Grimmaurd et avait dû faire des efforts considérable pour ne pas débouler chez lui. Il savait que le brun avait quitté l'hôpital au milieu du mois et qu'il était revenu chez lui. Draco s'était demandé comment il avait réagi en voyant la maison complètement transformé. Hermione lui raconta qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Cette pensée d'un Harry perdu le rendait malade. Draco voulait le voir, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le sentir contre lui. C'était peut-être ça le cadeau empoisonné dont Harry parlait si souvent. Avoir la personne qu'on aime si proche et pourtant si loin, être le seul à se souvenir des meilleurs moments que l'on a passé vivre avec en sachant que peut-être il ne serait pas capable de les revivre. C'était peut-être pire que la mort elle-même. Mais pour qui ? Pour lui ou pour Harry ?

Draco se demandait si Harry savait qu'il avait sauvé sa vie au péril de sa mémoire. Si il avait accepté sans se poser de question. Pour le blond c'était évident que oui, Harry aurait sûrement accepté en échange de tous ses souvenirs aussi. Mais qui aurait pu deviner que ça serait justement cette année. Draco réalisa que c'était exactement comme ça que ça devait se passer. Les ailes étaient parties, elles avaient pris avec elles tout ce qu'elles avaient construit. C'était la route logique, toutes les choses qu'ils avaient vécus, c'était en partie grâce à elle.

Peut-être qu'Harry aurait mieux fait de mourir, la douleur aurait été moins atroce. Draco chassa cette idée monstrueuse de sa tête.

« Parfois l'amour est plus fort que la mort. »

Il pleura presque toute la nuit.

Harry faisait les cents pas sous les yeux de Kréature. L'inquiétude de l'elfe lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'énerver contre lui. Le changement de comportement de l'elfe de maison était trop étrange pour qu'il se mette à lui reprocher tout les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur lui. Harry ne comprenait rien. Il se souvenait juste de la forêt, il se souvenait de Voldemort et de Dumbledore dans la gare de King cross. Mais impossible de se souvenir de la suite. Entre sa mort et le moment où il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital il n'y avait rien. Le trou noir. Il n'y avait pas cru au début. Parce qu'Hermione était là, Ron était là ainsi que Luna. Mais il y avait eu d'autres gens, des gens qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir auprès de lui. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini…et Draco Malfoy.

Pourquoi le blond se trouvait à son chevet ? Pourquoi lui avait-il tenu la main ? Et ce regard, ce soulagement qu'il avait lu sur son visage, puis la tristesse.

Harry essayait de penser à tout mais c'était toujours cette image qui apparaissait dans son esprit. Le visage illuminé de Draco qui lui souriait avant de devenir livide. Harry l'avait blessé, il ne savait pas comment mais il l'avait blessé.

Hermione avait essayé de lui dire qu'ils étaient tous devenu amis, ça aurait pu satisfaire Harry et il aurait aimé se satisfaire de cette réponse. Mais en vérité on aurait bien pu lui dire que Sirius était revenu à la vie durant son trou noir qu'il ne l'aurait pas accepté non plus. Parce qu'au-delà de ses souvenirs disparut, ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était la perte des sentiments qu'il avait ressentis durant cette année. Il n'y avait qu'une seule question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, une question qui prenait forme chaque matin, à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait caresser par les premiers rayons de soleil. Une question qui se formulait à chaque fois que son rêve se terminait, le même rêve encore et encore.

Il volait, et le ciel prenait la teinte d'un bleu mauve d'une douceur éclatante. Au loin, sur la coupure que formait l'horizon une ligne d'un rouge sanglant découpait le décor terre, ciel. Au dessus de lui la lune était pleine, ronde et grise. Le même gris qu'il avait vu après son réveil. Des yeux qui avaient la couleur de la lune, de la pluie, de l'orage. Alors il se réveillait et posé la question à voix haute mais pour lui-même :

\- J'ai été heureux ?

Harry se mortifiait à l'idée d'être passé à coté de chose qui aurait pu le mettre en joie. Parce que tout ce qui tourné dans sa tête étaient les événements cauchemardesque qui avait suivis la mort de Dumbledore. Tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête était le moment ou il s'était décidé à retrouver la mort. Une fois pour toute. Mais il n'était pas mort, il s'était passé des choses et Harry sentait à chaque fois le chagrin le gagnait. Il pouvait demander ce qui s'était passé, tout le monde aurait été prêt à lui en parler. Mais Harry ne voulait en discuter qu'avec une seule personne.

Il cessa de tourner en rond, il grimpa les escaliers jusque dans sa chambre. Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la maison de Sirius. Même ça, ça le rendait malade, comment cette demeure sans âme était devenue un véritable havre de paix, sans lui. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre une buse au plumage rouge l'attendait sur son bureau, à coté d'elle il y avait un petit paquet. Harry détacha le paquet et retira la lettre posait dessus. Il l'ouvrit.

 _Mon cher Harry, je sais que le médicomage à dit qu'il ne fallait pas forcer les choses. Mais j'espère que tu ne prendras pas mon geste comme une façon pour moi de le faire. Je ne te dirais rien sur ce qui s'est passé cette année, je ne pense pas que ça soit à moi de le faire. Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait sûrement en parler plus que moi._

 _Alors je te donne juste un petit peu d'aide, pour toi et pour le mur de ta chambre. Je trouve qu'il manque quelques photos, tu ne crois pas ? J'espère sincèrement que ta mémoire reviendra et si elle ne revient pas et bien ce n'est pas très grave. Tu es vivant et on pourra toujours créer plein de chouette souvenir ensemble._

 _Je te donne déjà ceux que je possède. Moi j'y vois beaucoup de bonne chose._

 _Avec tout mon amour, ta chère amie Luna Lovegood._

Harry détacha le paquet et observa ce qu'il contenait. Il repassa tout les papiers glacé sous ses doigts plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit brouillée de larme.

OooOooO

* * *

\- Draco ou est ce que tu as mis la bouteille qu'Andromeda nous a offert.

\- Mère, je vais croire que tu perds la tête. Toi et ma tante vous l'avez bu d'une traite en une soirée.

Narcissa partit dans un fou rire.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai !

Draco la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle repartait dans le salon en riant. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent amusé, tandis que Blaise tenait Teddy dans ses bras.

\- Ça te va bien les bébés Blaise.

\- Merci Pansy, je pense que je ferais un excellent père.

\- Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on se voit on parle de futilité avant d'aborder le sujet principal de notre conversation ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sous la remarque de Théodore.

\- Théo à raison, souffla Ron. Dans deux jours c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry, je ne sais même pas si il va accepter de le fêter.

\- Moi je continue de penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le laisser seul.

\- Je n'y peux rien Draco, Harry semble allait bien, je veux dire il se comporte normalement.

\- Il a perdu la mémoire et tu trouves que c'est raisonnable de le laisser seul.

\- Il ne l'est pas vraiment, apparemment Kréature est une vraie mère poule.

\- Encore une fois on s'éloigne du sujet. Est-ce qu'on se pointe tous chez lui ?

\- Pour qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque et nous claque entre les doigts.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de blaguer sur une éventuelle mort d'Harry Potter.

\- Moi j'aimerais qu'on parle des ailes.

Hermione et Draco se tournèrent vivement vers Ron.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Draco.

\- Oui les ailes ! J'ai pas rêvé, après le discours c'était bien des ailes. J'aimerais bien savoir d'où ça venait.

\- Je trouve ça logique. Harry était en fait un ange.

\- Théo tu sais ce qu'est un ange ?

\- Après la chute de Voldemort, mon père est devenu croyant. Il s'est tourné vers une religion moldu. Selon lui, les anges sont des êtres protecteurs, qui apaisent les malheurs et soutiennent les âmes. Ils délivrent des messages, guide les gens dans leurs choix pour qu'ils fassent les choses justes. Donc je suppose qu'après tout ce qu'Harry a vécu et fait, c'est un peu normal qu'il ressemble à un ange. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle regarda Draco qui semblait vivre ce retournement de situation de la même façon. Le seul bruit dans la pièce était les babillages de Teddy. Il fut coupé par une grande chouette blanche qui traversa l'immense pièce du manoir. L'oiseau tomba doucement et atterris à coté de Draco. Le blond ne fit aucun geste en sa direction parce qu'il avait reconnu l'oiseau.

-Draco c'est…

\- Oui je sais qui c'est.

\- C'est Pero, la chouette d'Harry.

Tout le monde observa Ron qui haussa des épaules. Hermione se leva et détacha la lettre du rapace qui mordilla tendrement ses doigts, elle glissa le message entre les mains tremblante de Draco. Elle s'agenouilla contre lui et prit ses poignets dans ses mains.

\- Draco ?

L'ancien Serpentard prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la lettre. Ses yeux lires les mots à une vitesse folle, il replia la lettre et se permit de respirer. Il se leva d'un coup et agrippa le bras d'Hermione pour ne pas la faire tomber.

\- Je vous confie la maison, débrouillez vous pour la soirée.

\- Draco ou est ce que tu vas ?

\- C'est évident voyons.

Pansy lui sourit, Blaise leva le pouce et Théodore se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Hermione s'empara du manteau de Draco et l'aida à le mettre, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Que quelqu'un m'explique ?! S'exclama Ron.

\- Je vais chez Harry, Ron.

Draco transplana. Le hibou s'envola pour retrouver son maître. Laissant la lettre sur le canapé.

 _Peux-tu venir chez moi, j'aimerais qu'on discute._

 _Harry Potter._

OooO

Draco atterrie dans le salon dans un craquement sonore. Son cœur battait la chamade. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, sauf celle des escaliers et du couloir du haut. Il s'avança lentement ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et Harry apparut en haut des marches. Il faillit avoir un haut le cœur, son estomac se tordait dans tout les sens. Le brun l'observa un long moment, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Tu veux bien monter ?

Draco ne se fit pas prier, il grimpa les marches pour se trouver à hauteur du brun. Harry s'écarta et lui fit signe d'entrer dans sa chambre. L'héritier détourna la tête du lit. Les souvenirs des nuits passés en compagnie du brun revenaient charger son esprit comme un troupeau d'éléphant chargeant avec force. Il vit qu'Harry avait deviné son trouble. Il tira la chaise de son bureau pour Draco. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'assirent. Draco se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il était en train de presque se convaincre qu'il ferait mieux de faire demi-tour. Il se disait qu'il aurait du demander à Hermione de l'accompagner. Mais Harry prit la parole et Draco se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué.

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé ?

\- Non j'étais avec…avec Blaise, Ron, Hermione enfin…je…

Harry leva la main pour lui faire signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire de s'expliquer.

\- Hermione parle beaucoup de toi. Il parait que tu veux devenir médicomage ?

Draco grimaca. Harry et lui avait longtemps discuter de leurs choix de vie et l'entendre poser la question comme si c'était une simple nouvelle lui fit affreusement mal.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco étudia Harry et ce dernier le regardait avec sérieux.

\- Parce que je veux sauver des vies. Parce que je veux faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie. Parce que je veux être utile.

Le blond se retint de lui dire qu'il voulait aussi le faire pour lui. Harry finit par s'asseoir et Draco suivit le mouvement. Le brun détourna les yeux et mis ses doigts contre sa bouche.

\- Est-ce que ta mère va bien ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Avec sa manche il essuya les premières larmes qui débordaient. Harry posa son regard sur lui et le blond vit qu'il souffrait autant que lui souffrait.

\- Elle va très bien Harry…grâce à toi.

\- J'ai lu le rapport de justice. Sur Narcissa, sur toi et sur ton père.

\- Oui…je suis sûr que tu l'as fait.

Harry se tourna vers son bureau et ouvrit tout en parlant.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, souffla Draco.

Le brun sortit le paquet qu'il avait reçus de la part de Luna et le déposa dans les mains de Draco. Ce dernier comprit dés la première photo. Andromeda tenait sa sœur dans ses bras pendant que celle-ci portait Teddy. La photo suivante montrait Blaise et Ron dévoilant leurs muscles et Hermione qui riait. Celles d'après : Théo et Neville en cuisine, une autre, lui et Andromeda se disputant, Luna, Hermione et Harry rangeant des affaires dans les nouveaux meubles. Draco fit défiler les photos du jour ou ils s'étaient tous réunis chez Harry d'une main tremblante. Vers le milieu de celle-ci le reste des photos avaient été classé.

Il n'y avait que des photos de lui et Harry, ou de juste lui ou Harry. Harry qui tenait Teddy, Harry qui se frottait le front plein de peinture, Harry qui rigolait sur presque toutes les photos. Puis eux. Eux qui s'embrassaient, eux qui s'enlaçaient, eux qui plaisantaient et enfin lui. Lui qui regardait Harry avec des yeux rêveur, lui qui caressait les cheveux du brun, lui qui riait aux éclats, lui assit entourés des Gryffondor et Teddy endormit contre lui. Il caressa du bout des doigts la dernière photo et la voix d'Harry mis fin au silence.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé. J'étais censé être amoureux de Ginny. La première chose que j'ai fait en sortant de l'hôpital ce fut de me rendre au Terrier. Elle à ouvert la porte avec un grand sourire. J'étais censé aimer ce grand sourire, ses yeux pétillants et sa voix, j'avais aimé ça tellement de fois. Mais quand je l'ai vu, il n'y avait que le vide. Je me suis réveillé en pensant aimer quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Draco leva les yeux sur Harry qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Le brun continua sur sa lancé.

\- Chaque nuit je rêve Draco, je rêve que je vole. Je rêve que je suis ailleurs, un endroit merveilleux, sublime et reposant. Et tu sais ce que je crois, je crois que c'était quand j'étais mort. Je crois que je rêve du moment où je n'existais plus. Du moment où absolument rien n'avait d'importance. Mais ces photos…sur ces photos j'ai l'air tellement bien.

La voix d'Harry se brisa dans un sanglot.

\- Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de ça. Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas des sourires et des rires, pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de la joie. Est-ce que c'est vrai Draco ? Est-ce que ça c'est vrai ?

Draco se leva et s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Harry ?

\- A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. C'est ton visage que je vois, ton visage qui me déteste, je vois ta colère et ta tristesse. Et je me demande si je t'ai fais du mal. On s'est réconcilié Draco ? On s'est pardonné et on a vécu quelque chose. Et j'aimerais m'en souvenir, j'aimerais savoir si c'était bon ? J'aimerais savoir si…

Harry releva un regard meurtri sur Draco et le blond vacilla. Il n'y avait rien de pire et rien de meilleure, Harry voulait juste savoir mais après. Qu'en ferait-il ? Toutes ces mois à apprivoiser Harry, à partager des secrets, des souvenirs, des réponses et des rêves.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Harry ?

\- Je veux savoir si j'ai été heureux ?

Draco se mis à genoux devant lui.

\- Tu dis que tu rêve, avant que je te réponde tu veux bien me le raconter ?

Le gryffondor secoua un peu la tête et soupira.

\- Je rêve que je saute dans le vide et que je m'envole. Il fait nuit et il y a quelqu'un prés de moi, je ne vois pas son visage, mais on vole ensemble je crois. Après c'est l'aube…et c'est merveilleux. Et je suis contre cette personne et mes yeux regarde le ciel, j'ai juste l'impression d'être incroyablement vivant. Mais je suis mort.

\- Non Harry. Tu n'étais pas mort et tu as été heureux. Parce que je fais le même rêve.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Draco. Des yeux qui avaient la couleur de la lune, de la pluie, de l'orage. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Draco glissa ses doigts contre les mains d'Harry doucement et celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser.

\- C'était toi ? C'est toi qui vole à mes cotés ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un souvenir Harry.

Draco ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues, il n'arrivait plus à les retenir maintenant. Il en était sûr il n'y aurait pas de bonheur possible pour lui sans Harry. Il avait mentit à la mort. Soudain la main du brun vint caresser son visage et Draco ouvrit les yeux. Harry lui souriait. Draco prit sa main dans la sienne et embrassa sa peau, il la pressa contre ses lèvres et pleura sans se retenir. Harry caressa ses cheveux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter ?

Draco se releva doucement et tira Harry vers le lit. Il le fit s'allonger et fit de même à coté de lui.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

Harry se cala dans l'oreiller et sourit.

\- j'ai tout mon temps je crois.

\- D'accord…C'est l'histoire d'un ange. En fait, c'est l'histoire de mon ange.

FIN.


End file.
